El Jardinero
by Patito Fanfics Pasion
Summary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo. ¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?  TODOS HUMANOS
1. Wow, nuevo jardinero

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia es sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

**WOW, NUEVO JARDINERO**

Soy Isabella Swan, creo que a pesar de todo soy una chica con suerte, no me falta nada. Mi padre tiene una empresa grande, no pasa mucho tiempo conmigo pero me da todo lo que necesito… a veces mucho más que eso.  
>Mamá murió cuando era muy pequeña y él trata de compensarme con muchas cosas.<p>

Tengo 18 años. Dicen mis amigas que suelo ser caprichosa y un tanto vanidosa... por Dios ¿Quién no lo es a mi edad?  
>Pero lo que sí detesto es que me contradigan o que me nieguen algo, sólo mi padre tiene ese poder y jamás me ha defraudado cuando le he pedido cosas.<p>

Aún no he conocido el amor verdadero, apenas hace un par de semanas terminé Jacob, era divertidísimo como amigo pero cuando nos hicimos novios no dejaba de montarme escenas de celos y cuando regresábamos de nuestras citas me besaba con demasiada pasión, parecía que quería comerme.

Hasta que un día me salió con esa estúpida pruebita de amor. Dijo que quería saber cuánto lo amaba. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo con él, pero no así. Yo no tenía que probarle nada sobre todo porque no lo consideraba indispensable en mi vida. Soy joven, tengo una vida por delante y no voy a caer en los chantajes de nadie.

Miré por la ventana, hoy había salido el sol, digno de verse en este pequeño pueblo, así que me desperté temprano y mientras me arreglaba para bajar a desayunar pensaba en que haría para no aburrirme.

—Señorita su desayuno está listo, ¿va a bajar o se lo subo?— preguntó Ángela mi mucama.

—No Ang, ahora bajo. ¿Has visto a mi papá?— pregunte

—Salió temprano para su oficina, no dijo a qué hora regresaba.

La historia de mi vida, papá es un hombre muy ocupado, ojalá el domingo pueda pasarlo conmigo.

Después de tomar mi jugo y todas las cosas ricas que Ángela siempre me tenía, salí a la terraza a asolearme un poco, era tan pálida que ni viviendo en una playa me broncearía.  
>De pronto en el jardín vi la figura de un hombre bien formado, joven y alto, no le veía el rostro porque estaba de perfil pero tenía un trasero y unos bíceps que para que les cuento.<p>

— ¿Ángela, quien es ese joven que está en junto a las rosas?— pregunté.

—Es el nuevo jardinero señorita—

—Nuevo jardinero… nada mal— murmuré.

— ¿Dijo algo señorita?— Ángela se acercó intrigada.

—No… no dije nada.

Creo que sólo para salir de dudas y ver si su rostro es igual de impactante que su cuerpo iré a dar un paseo a los rosales.

No esperaba encontrar el jardín tan bien hoy y mi ropa era algo casual, nada que un retoque no mejore.

Me desabroché dos botones de mi blusa, elevé unos centímetros mi falda y ya estaba lista para conocer al hombre que abonaba mi jardín. Literalmente hablando claro.

No quería ser vulgar e ir directamente a presentarme, ni que me estuviera muriendo por conocerlo, simplemente caminé mirando y oliendo las flores, desde niña era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, prefería las rosas en sus plantas a un verlas en un florero.

Sabía que el joven estaba cerca, así que usé el reflejo de las ventanas de la casa para fijarme si él me miraba, creo que me sonrojé un poco al darme cuenta que miraba mis piernas y mi trasero ¿o sería que miraba el césped?

—Buenos días señorita— escuché una voz suave y masculina que me hizo estremecer.

—Hola… eres el nuevo jardinero ¿cierto?

—Sí, mi nombre es Edward y estoy a sus órdenes señorita— hizo una leve reverencia, vaya que sabía hacer sentir bien a una chica.

—Un gusto Edward y no me digas señorita, suena tan… anticuado, soy Bella, bueno mi nombre es Isabella pero me gusta que me digan Bella— le sonreí sólo para que él me devolviera la sonrisa y vaya que recibí recompensa. Era la sonrisa más sexy del mundo.

—Como usted diga— respondió, yo solté una carcajada ¿acaso me iba a decir Bella pero a tratarme de usted?

— ¡No! Sólo Bella, puedes tutearme, ni que fuera la reina de Francia— volví a reír, entonces inesperadamente él soltó una carcajada tímida, me pareció más guapo aún si eso era posible.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido?— pregunté.

—Que en Francia no hay reina— dijo aún riendo, ahora entendía se estaba riendo pero de mí.

Tonta Bella, no me di cuenta se suponía que debía decir "la reina de Inglaterra" pero me confundí, entonces empecé a sonrojarme, caray, me pasaba siempre que me abochornaba, ahora he quedado como una idiota, seguramente pensará que soy una niña consentida y bruta… no era esa la impresión que quería darle, es más vine aquí con la intención de parecer una mujer fatal.

—Disculpa, lo siento— dijo al verme algo ofendida.

—No tienes porque— dije entre dientes, solo hay una oportunidad para causar una primera impresión y yo la había cagado, adiós mi pose de mujer liberal, de chica desinhibida. ¡Qué lástima!.

Me preguntaba cómo es que alguien tan guapo trabajaba de jardinero si es obvio que si se dedicaba a "otras cosas" se haría millonario.

Ojos verdes, cabello broncíneo y cuerpo perfecto… si trabajara de gigoló yo pagaría sin reclamar y seguramente tendría que hacer cola. Por dios, como es que llegué a imaginármelo de gigoló semidesnudo.

— ¿Bella?— su voz me sorprendió y regresé de mis locas fantasías.

— ¿Si?— dije algo asustada.

—Debo ir a podar el jardín de atrás— se veía que quería seguir conversando o eso parecía.

—Ah bueno, ¿te puedo acompañar?— pregunté.

—Es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras— sonrió. Otra vez la burra al trigo, ¿es que mi cerebro no funcionaba bien hoy o era el tipazo que tenía delante?

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, esta vez traigo una historia nueva. Ya la tengo terminada por lo que subiré un capítulo diario y no la dejaré a medias. Siento mucho no poder continuar mis otras historias pero haré un esfuerzo en este mes que es casi el ultimo que me queda. Voy entrando en mi 7mo mes de embarazo y me cuesta un poco hacer mis cosas.<p>

Un beso.


	2. Tengo tiempo para conocerte

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

**TENGO TIEMPO PARA CONOCERTE**

Caminamos un trecho sin decir nada, a lo lejos vi el bosquecillo, era mi lugar feliz en la tierra, con árboles frondosos y muchas flores silvestres. Un lugar a dónde iba a pensar o cuando estaba triste.

— ¿Vas a vivir aquí o sólo vendrás en el día?— le pregunté a Edward, sabía que en la parte más alejada de la casa, había una pequeña cabaña abandonada que fue de un guardabosques pero cuando mi papá compró el terreno y le puso cercas allí se quedaba el jardinero. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que solamente contrataban personas para trabajar de día.

—Su padre… tu padre me permite quedarme, no tengo dónde vivir, así que a partir de hoy viviré aquí— dijo con algo de tristeza.

— ¿Has visto la casita del bosque?— pregunté corriendo hasta llegar a mi árbol favorito. Entonces lo sentí llegar a mi lado.

—Pensaba repararla hoy, tiene muchos agujeros en el techo y hay que arreglar la puerta pero será bueno vivir allí—sonrió, parecía tan inocente.

— ¿Crees que podrás plantar más flores aquí?— pregunté, siempre había querido que esta parte de la casa tuviera más color, había un pequeño claro donde me gustaba echarme a pensar—

—Las que quieras. ¿Te gustan los narcisos, las petunias?— preguntó.

—Quisiera flores silvestres, de esas que crecen en el bosque, antes habían pero un día un jardinero trató de plantar tulipanes y removió la tierra, nunca más crecieron esas lindas flores de campo— suspiré recordando lo bonito que era este lugar cuando era niña.

—Me encargaré de ello, tendrás tus flores silvestres— sonrió.

Caminé un poco más hasta que en lo alto un árbol divisé una rica y jugosa manzana, se me hizo agua la boca mirando aquella fruta pero hacía años que no trepaba en un árbol, ya no creo que pudiera aunque lo intentara.

— ¿Quieres que la baje?— Edward se dio cuenta que miraba la fruta.

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma— dije altaneramente.

En lo que me metía, además con esta falda dudo mucho que pueda subir sin que se me vea el alma. Hice el ademán de pretender trepar pero escuché a lo lejos que me llamaban.  
>Era la voz a Ángela.<p>

—Creo que te buscan— dijo Edward algo serio. Entonces mi celular empezó a vibrar. Lo saqué de inmediato y contesté.

—Dime Ángela— era el número de la casa.

—Señorita, el joven Newton la busca— otra vez Mike aquí, ¿cuándo iba a entender que no me gustaba?, era irritante tener que soportar sus visitas, sólo lo hacía porque mi padre tenía muchos negocios con el señor Newton sino yo misma sacaría a patadas a su hijito.

— ¿A qué viene? Ok Ángela voy en unos minutos, dile que espere y sírvele una manzanilla a ver si se duerme— corté la llamada con enfado.

Ahora tenía que soportar al menos una hora a Mike y su eterno discurso de lo que hará con su vida ahora que terminamos la prepa y todas las universidades que le han ofrecido una plaza.

Yo todavía quería quedarme una temporada más aquí, tal vez hasta que termine el otoño, si, después que caiga la última hoja seca me iría a estudiar lejos.

De pronto alguien cayó a mi lado de un salto, casi grité. Era Edward y en sus manos traía la manzana. Me asustó un poco pero al ver la fruta casi le salto encima.

—Debes lavarla primero— me regañó.

—Estaba en el árbol, nadie la tocó— le dije presumida.

—Quizás algún pájaro defecó allí— sonrió torcidamente cuando estaba a punto de darle una mordida a mi manzana.

Puse cara de asco. Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia mi casa.

Este jardinero era de lo más sexy y un poco arrogante pero tenía más de medio año para conocerlo, la primavera apenas comenzaba.


	3. También es un héroe

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

**TAMBIÉN ES UN HÉROE**

Hoy tenía mucho calor, así que me dieron ganas de un buen chapuzón, aprovechando que papá había viajado con su personal de seguridad envié a Ángela a decir al guardia de la puerta que nadie debía pasar. También le dije que ni ella, ni la cocinera o la señora de la limpieza me buscaran.

Quería hacer un topless pues odiaba que al tostarme me quedaran las marcas del bikini.

El sol no estaba tan fuerte así que no me llegaría a quemar y con suerte tal vez mi pálida piel tome un poquito de color.

Alisté todo, bronceador incluido y me llevé un vaso enorme de extracto de zanahorias y naranja, que según Alice, mi mejor amiga, podría ayudarme a ponerme de un tono dorado.  
>Me tendí en la perezosa y durante casi una hora traté de concentrarme en la música pero no podía, aún no me decidía que iba a estudiar.<p>

Tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente. Quería ser escritora, pero a lo mejor no era muy buena. Apenas había escrito algunas novelitas tontas, me parecían que no tenían mucho futuro.

Papá había sugerido que estudie administración para que le ayude en su empresa pero yo no podía visualizarme de traje y en una oficina días tras día, atrapada como una esclava.  
>Quise estudiar turismo de aventura hace un par de años pero solo ver a mi amiga Lauren me hizo desistir. Su madre tenía una empresa de turismo, viajaba mucho pero nunca se divertía y siempre venía disgustada porque debía atender a los clientes de su madre y nunca podía disfrutar de los lugares a los que iba.<p>

Tal vez podría estudiar diseño de modas como Alice. Pero no me gustaría pasar mi vida entre telas y modelos esqueléticas.

Era tan difícil crecer.

Creo que era momento de una zambullida, nada mejor que un poco de agua para aclarar las ideas.

Me puse la toalla en la espalda y me tapé con ella.

Llegué al borde de la piscina y sin pensarlo, ya que el agua todavía no calentaba, pues hacia una hora que encendí el temperado, me lancé de cabeza dejando mi toalla atrás.

Me encantaba oír sonidos dentro del agua, parecía todo tan lejano, me hacían recordar a mamá. Ella me enseñó a nadar y a bucear. Me gustaba pensar que estaba conmigo, siempre competíamos por ver quién aguantaba más la respiración dentro de la piscina, ella me dejaba ganar y me decía que era su pequeña sirenita.  
>Traté de bucear lo más pegada al piso, y en lugar de impulsarme con los brazos usaba todo mi cuerpo como un pez o una verdadera sirena.<p>

De pronto alguien me tomó de la cintura y me asusté mucho, empecé a patalear para soltarme, no sabía quién era y yo estaba casi desnuda. Era un brazo fuerte, si era un ladrón estaba perdida. No me podía soltar de su agarre y en el forcejeo deje escapar el poco aliento que me quedaba, tragué unos sorbos de agua.

Apenas salimos a la superficie respiré desesperada para volver a pelear con mi captor.

— ¿Te encuentras bien… Bella?— escuche la voz suave del jardinero.

Ay no, como me había olvidado de él ¿me habría visto en topless cuando estaba bronceándome? Qué vergüenza.

— ¿Bella? Respóndeme— casi gritó, sacándome del agua, sentí el frio.

—Estoy bien— grité, vi que su rostro se teñía de rojo y no me tardé ni una milésima de segundo darme cuenta porque. Yo estaba sin brasiere. Llevé mis manos de inmediato a mis pechos que acababan de ser profanados nada menos que por mi jardinero.

Bueno no me los había tocado intencionalmente pero sí que los había mirado.

Pronto me trajo la toalla y me cubrió.

—Lo siento… ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Ahogarte?— preguntó.

—Estaba buceando Edward…— dije mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada y con ganas de lanzarle algo.

—Creí que te habías caído. Es que escuché el sonido del agua cuando entraste, miré para acá y no vi a nadie y… pasó más de un minuto… cuando te vi en el fondo me asusté— se excusó.

—Me gusta bucear— le dije más calmada.

— ¿Sin ropa?—

—Se suponía que no había nadie por aquí… me olvidé de avisarte— lo miré, aún estaba avergonzado, la camiseta blanca que tenía se le pegaba al pecho, se veía endiabladamente guapo todo mojado.

—Discúlpame… lo siento— dijo aun sonrojado.

—No hay problema… ve a cambiarte— le sonreí.

—Si… tienes razón— me quedé al borde de la piscina mirando como una tonta al jardinero que se perdía entre los árboles.


	4. Y todo un caballero

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

**... Y TODO UN CABALLERO**

Dos días después del incidente de la piscina decidí que no podía seguir ignorando a Edward, prácticamente me había encerrado en mi habitación de la vergüenza.

Yo era la dueña de casa y no podía dejar que esto me limitara, ni que mi tranquilidad dependiera de un simple jardinero. Si tan sólo fuera simple. Pero no, tenía que ser tan guapo.

Salí a caminar esa mañana, pareciendo que no tenía nada en mente. Lo vi trabajando muy cerca de su derruida casita, parecía muy atareado.

—Hola— es todo lo que se me ocurrió decir, batallé mucho para no volver a sentir vergüenza.

—Hola Bella— se levantó. –Lo siento, no me disculpado formalmente. Te presento mis excusas, fui un tonto el otro día— se veía tan lindo así, medio sudado y con las manos sucias.

—Olvídalo, de todas formas tuviste buena intención— miré hacia otro lado ya que mis ojitos se iban siempre a su pecho y sus bíceps y no estaba bien que fantaseara con alguien del servicio.

—Como digas— sonrió. Tal vez debería irme antes de hacer lo que mis instintos me mandan y lanzarme sobre el jardinero.

Moría por sentir sus labios, enredar mis dedos en su cabello. ¡Basta!. Papá me mataría, además soy una chica con fortuna. Mi lado negativo decía que una aventurilla no le haría mal a nadie. ¿Qué mal puede hacerme divertirme un poco?

— ¿Me veo bien?— pregunté.

— ¿Perdón?

—Nada. Es que… necesito una opinión masculina. Ángela no es de mucha ayuda. ¿Te parece que me queda bien esta ropa? Es que voy a recibir visita— fue lo único que se me ocurrió para alargar la conversación.

—Sí, claro. Te vez… muy bien. Más que eso— era mi imaginación o Edward se abochornó. Vaya, no creí tener tanto poder.

—Gracias, pensé que tal vez si me quito la blusa y sólo me quedo en top— desabroché mis últimos botones y retiré la prenda. Cuando lo vi tenía los ojos muy abiertos, parecía que se había asustado.

— ¿Te parece mejor?— pregunté pero no respondía. –Edward— volví a insistir.

—No, creo que con la blusa puesta es mejor— se ruborizó.

Punto para Bella, había dejado mudo a mi jardinero.

— ¿en serio? Bueno— volví a ponerme mi blusa.

— ¿Va a venir tu novio?— dijo más calmado.

—No tengo novio— di unos pasos hacia las plantas que tenía, apenas eran pequeños brotes.

— ¿No? Qué raro— lo miré.

— ¿por qué te parece raro?

—Bueno, cualquiera supondría que usted… tú, deberías tener muchos pretendientes— otra vez parecía en problemas, su rostro cambiaba de color cuando se abochornaba o hablaba de cosas personales.

— ¿Pretendientes? Bueno… si te refieres a jóvenes que me visitan con el afán de que acepte salir con ellos… si, algunos— recordé a Mike, Erik, Tyler.

—Es… lógico— su mirada cambió, un ligera muestra de dolor lo delató.

Sí, yo no le era indiferente. Magnífico.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, una diversión, podía flirtear un poco con él. No me haría daño un romance de verano, tal vez le diera una medida de adrenalina a mi vida.  
>¿Pero con el jardinero? Estaba como quería, si tan sólo me acercara un poquito más.<p>

— ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia?— di un par de pasos hacia él.

— ¿Yo? No, no— otra vez vi sus mejillas colorearse, magnifico no era la única que se ruborizaba.

—Eso es… un desperdicio— pegué mi cuerpo contra el suyo, pareció nervioso pero no se apartó de mi, con mucho cuidado elevé mis manos hasta tocar su sedoso cabello, jugueteé con él.

Con delicadeza junté mi boca a la suya, besé su labio inferior. Edward no se movía, así que me separé y lo miré, parecía una estatua ¿estaría en shock?

— ¿No te gusto?— no sé porqué preguntaba, era obvio yo era muy guapa. Lo que no entiendo es cómo se me ocurre lanzarme así. Si me desprecia el jardinero, voy a necesitar terapia de autoestima.

—No… no creo que esto sea correcto— dijo tartamudeando.

— ¿Correcto? Sólo sería incorrecto si no te gusto— no iba a dejarlo así tan fácil, no cuando parecía que sólo era su conciencia la que se interponía. Y por supuesto que nadie iba a enterarse, mi padre lo despediría, me daría un buen sermón y mis amigos se reirían de mí.

Traté de acercarme otra vez pero Edward pero me tomó de los brazos firmemente y no me dejó llegar a él.

—Esto no está bien… señorita— era la primera vez que me rechazaban.

Jamás en mis 18 años me había pasado algo como eso, es más era yo quien siempre debía poner freno a los chicos y sus hormonas, cada vez que salía con alguien e intentaba besarme. Y Jacob, siempre quería más, toques, roces…

—Está bien, entiendo que no te guste y no me llames señorita— tuve que luchar mucho para que mis lágrimas no salieran, pero eran de rabia. Era frustrante que la primera vez que yo tenía ganas de besar a alguien, él no quiera.

—Bella… eres más, mucho más hermosa de lo que merezco— todavía me sujetaba los brazos pero sus manos parecieron acariciarme, sus dedos apenas se movieron pero sentí que sí quería.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me rechazas?— parecía tener un conflicto interior, lo vi vacilar, sus ojos me decían una cosa y sus reacciones otra. No entendía y quería saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—No es eso… es que, no puedo…— ¿no puede? Es sólo un beso, flirteo, coqueteo. Bueno tampoco me opondría a que me acaricie. Pero yo no lo quería para novio.

— ¿Por qué?— ahora sí me había picado en la curiosidad.

—Tu padre ha confiado en mí, abriéndome las puertas de esta casa y no quiero defraudarlo.

—Pero él no se va a enterar— traté de poner la carita más inocente que pude.

—Yo no podría… me sentiría culpable— ¿qué teníamos aquí? ¿Un chico… correcto? No, eso ya no existía, sólo los había conocido en los libros de Jane Austen.

— ¿Pero sí te gusto?— ya no presionaría más, sólo quería saber. Simple curiosidad y un tantito de vanidad.

—Más de lo que puedo expresar— sentí escalofríos cuando me miró. Santos cielos, con un sí me habría sido suficiente ¿qué quería decir con eso? Era un sí pero con creces. Ya estaba contenta, por hoy.

Sentí vibrar mi celular y tuve que contestar, era una llamada de mi padre

—Si papá— dije lo más feliz que pude.

—Bella quiero almorzar contigo, necesito hablarte de algunas cosas ¿Quieres alcanzarme en el Rochester?— miré mi reloj, apenas tenía tiempo para alistarme y pedir que me llevaran.

—Sí, claro, allí estaré— suspiré al cortar la llamada. Hora de que esta linda chica deje de coquetear con los sirvientes y salga al mundo real.

—Debo irme. Lo siento, de veras, si quieres no volveré a molestarte… espero que… que hagas como que nada pasó ¿Sí?— más o menos tenía esa estrategia en mente ya volvería a la carga otro día.

— ¿Cómo podría?— volvió a dejarme muda al decir eso ¿Qué rayos significaba?

—Tienes razón Edward, esto no está bien. Adiós— me fui sin mirarlo, esperaba lograr que sus tan calmadas hormonas se alocaran por mí.

Lo confieso había sido muy intenso coquetearle al jardinero, me habría agradado un buen beso y algo más pero por hoy era suficiente, ya lo haría caer.


	5. Pero mi príncipe azul debe tener

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

**PERO MI PRINCIPE AZUL DEBE TENER AUTO ULTIMO MODELO**

—Hay un joven que me gustaría que conocieras— ¿mi padre había dicho eso? Vaya.

— ¿Conocer? ¿Quién?— pregunté algo interesada.

—Emmett Cullen— no entendía a qué se refería, yo conocía a ese montón de músculos.

—Ya conozco a Emmett— le sonreí.

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría que lo invitaras a la casa, que fueran más amigos.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Es buen muchacho— sonrió.

—Hijo único, heredero, con brillante futuro. ¿En serio papi que pretendes?— la verdad siempre por delante, si quería pedirme algo nada mas tenía que ser claro, yo no era una chica intransigente.

—Sólo me parece un chico interesante, mucho mejor que tu amiguito ese Jacob— a papá nunca había terminado de caerle Jake porque su familia no tenía tanto dinero como nosotros y siendo sinceros mi padre era medio racista y Jake tenía rasgos nativos.

—Jake y yo terminamos papa, no hay posibilidad que regresemos— le confirmé.

—Que bueno. De todas formas, me gustaría que frecuentaras a Emmett y a su círculo, son jóvenes promesas, ellos manejarán la economía en el futuro— viejo zorro, queriendo dejar a su hijita entre los más potentados. Ay si supiera que a su pequeña le gustaba un simple muchacho. Bueno no era que me gustara, simplemente era… guapo.

—Está bien. Lo invitaré a casa, Alice es novia de Jasper, el mejor amigo de Emmett— Charlie sonrió, yo siempre era una hija condescendiente y hacía caso, cuando me convenía. Además no me haría mal, Emmett era enorme, y estaba mucho mejor que Jake.

—Papá— me animé a preguntarle. — ¿Ese chico, el jardinero, de dónde lo sacaste?— simple curiosidad, si no me respondía ni le iba a insistir.

—Me lo recomendó el padre Eleazar, es un huérfano que creció en la casa hogar de su antigua parroquia, en los arrabales. Dice que es muy correcto y tiene esperanzas que pronto entre al seminario— bingo, no puedo creer que ese bombón quiera ser sacerdote.

—Sí parece buena gente— dije sin prestar atención pero en verdad quería que papá dijera algo más.

—Necesitaba trabajo así que pensé que el jardín estaba algo descuidado. Además no tenía donde quedarse no tiene a nadie el pobre— si, era lamentable, pobre Edward, sin familia. Bueno yo le alegraría un poco.

Por la noche decidí ser una hija obediente y le llamé a Alice.

—Hola enana, quería pedirte un favor, ¿Crees que puedas invitar a Jasper y a Emmett un día de estos a mi casa?

— ¿Emmett Cullen? ¿Y eso?— preguntó.

—Pues, mi papito lindo, el que me dio una tarjeta dorada el año pasado, me ha pedido que lo frecuente ¿Qué te parece?

—Wow, ¿Con que intensiones?

—Tú qué crees.

—Viejo interesado— empezó a reírse.

—Oye es mi viejito interesado, le voy a dar el gusto así que trae al mastodonte para acá debo hablarle—

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué le vas a decir? ¿Mi papaíto quiere que juegue contigo?— volvió a burlarse de mi esa enana loca, si no fuera mi mejor amiga le tiraba el teléfono.

—Quiero un acuerdo. Mira si a nuestros padres les interesa que seamos muy amigos puede que nos pongamos de acuerdo para complacerlos, al menos de fachada—

—Ay que inteligente Bella, jamás lo hubiera creído de ti— reímos juntas un rato.

—Oye, necesito que vengas a casa mañana, quiero mostrarte algo—

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Es un secreto, si vienes te vas a sorprender— le dejé picada para que viniera a ver el material que tenía en el jardín.

Al día siguiente mientras esperaba que mi amiga llegara, salí a fijarme en el estupendo paisaje que todas las mañanas me alegraba. Desde mi terraza tenía una muy buena vista.

Edward estaba con una camiseta ligera, llevando algo en sus hombros. Vaya, así es cómo se mantenía en forma, porque tenía muy buen cuerpo.

Entonces algo llamó mi atención, de un lado de la casa salió una de las chicas de limpieza, creo que se llamaba Jessica o Jesenia, algo así. Se lo quedó mirando un rato y se acercó a hablarle.

Parece que Edward no podía pasar desapercibido, esa niña se meneaba al hablarle. Desde luego que yo no iba a hacer nada, era muy superior a ella.

Entré a mi habitación y no sé porque empecé a buscar algo que ponerme. Pero algo sexy, y muy provocador. Entonces vi un vestidito blanco, no era nada coqueto. Al contrario parecía puritano, suelto, sin mangas pero con cierto encanto. Me lo puse y salí a dar una vuelta por allí.

Encontré al jardinero más allá del prado, muy ocupado vaciando unos sacos de tierra.

—Hola— saludé tímidamente, por supuesto que yo no era tímida pero con este vestidito más valía parecerlo.

—Buenos días Bella— sonrió. Sentí que muy discretamente me observaba.

—Quería pedirte que… bueno, me gustaría flores en mi balcón, como una enredadera y algunas macetas de helechos y flores raras— es todo lo que se me ocurrió.

—Claro, llevaré lo que tenga más tarde y si falta algo iré a comprarlo— Uy se veía nervioso, eso me alegró un poco.

— ¿Y cómo está tu casita? ¿Terminaste de arreglarla?— dije mirando con curiosidad hacia el fondo.

—Sí, me faltan detalles nada más.

— ¿Puedo verla?—

—Creo... que sí— dijo dudando, me reí. ¿El chico virtuoso no quería que viera su casita? La curiosidad me mataba. Caminé rápido hasta llegar, Edward me abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pasara ¿Caballerosidad? No, sólo estaba siendo servicial.

Era muy humilde y vieja pero todo estaba en su sitio, ordenado y limpio. Una mesita con su silla, una cocinita con su alacena, un pequeño ropero y… una cama. Ni siquiera era una cama, sólo una tarima con un colchón viejo. Y muy estrecha, apenas para uno. ¿Por qué carajos pensaba en la cama del jardinero? Había una habitación más, caminé para husmear y me di cuenta que Edward no estaba conmigo. Lo busqué, me miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, ni siquiera se atrevía a entrar. Cobarde, yo no muerdo. Ladro un poco pero no muerdo.  
>Seguí caminando hasta llegar a ver qué había en esa habitación. Era un baño, no se veía mal, al menos para él. Tenía una ducha.<p>

—Me gusta, es acogedora— le sonreí.

—Gracias— se veía tierno y tan vulnerable.

— ¿No me invitas algo?— quería que entrara.

— ¿Qué deseas? No tengo mucho ¿Quieres galletas?— caminó hasta la pequeña cocinita, abrió la alacena, parecía bien surtida, con bolsitas de galletas de las que se venden en las calles y muchas cajitas de cosas que no identifiqué.

—Sí, tienes con chispas de chocolate— casi salté, mi padre jamás me dejaba comer esas cosas, siempre me decía que yo debía alimentarme bien. A veces lo había desobedecido pero casi nunca iba a los supermercados y no tenía ocasión de comprarlas.

—Sí, tengo una— me la ofreció, me hice un mundo tratando de abrirla, esa cosa estaba muy bien sellada. –Yo te la abro— sonrió. Con mucho cuidado fue por una tijera, cortó la parte superior y las sirvió en un pequeño plato.

—Gracias— le dije engullendo una. Estaba muy buena. – ¿Quieres probar?— me acerqué y puse la mitad de la galleta que estaba comiendo en sus labios, los abrió lentamente y le dio un mordisco. Juro que jamás volveré a ver una galleta de la misma forma, jamás. Era la cosa más sensual que había visto.

— ¿De dónde eres?— pregunté por curiosidad, quería saber más cosas de él, papá apenas había dicho que era huérfano y se crió en un horrible lugar.

—Port Ángeles, allí nací— pero parecía que él no quería hablarme de su vida.

—Yo nací aquí en Forks, en esta casa. Papá me contó que mamá no pudo ir al hospital porque fui muy impaciente y salí rápido— él sonrió. — ¿Y tus padres?— pregunté.

—Mamá murió cuando tenía 9 años, a mi padre no lo conocí— otra vez parecía triste.

—La mía murió cuando yo tenía 4, casi no la recuerdo— ahora era yo la que me estaba poniendo sentimental.

—Lo siento— me acercó una silla para mí y acomodó una caja de madera para poder sentarse. —No te preocupes, ya lo superé, no me importa— tomé otra galleta.

—Eso no es cierto, uno no supera esas cosas pero puedes aprender a sobrellevarlo— aparte de guapo parecía bueno. Me sentía como una Eva tratando de tentarlo.

Tal vez sea mala idea, tal vez no debería estar aquí después de todo. Además Alice ya debía estar por llegar si es que ya no estaba esperándome.

Me levanté tomando otra galleta más.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos luego— me acerqué a despedirme con un inocente beso en la mejilla, pero al verlo a mi altura, porque seguía sentado, no me pude resistir.

Nuestros labios se encontraron pero esta vez Edward no me lo impidió. Fue un beso dulce que me dejó sin aliento. Sus labios se movían lentamente y sin prisas. Cuando nos separamos me había olvidado de respirar. Me miraba con tanto cariño que me asusté. Salí corriendo de allí y no me detuve hasta llegar a mi casa.

¿Qué rayos me había pasado? Yo debía llevar el control, eso era un simple juego porque me aburría en casa.

Sí, eso debo tenerlo presente siempre. Edward es un simple juego. Un trabajador más que no merece mi atención.

—Bella ¿Qué tienes?— Alice estaba en la sala y se acercó a mí.

—Ven a mi dormitorio— la jalé y no paré hasta encerrarnos y verificar que no hubiera nadie, ni siquiera quería hablar de eso cerca de Ángela, la mucama, a pesar que ella era muy discreta.

—Besé al jardinero— le solté a mi amiga.

— ¿Qué?— ella me miraba como si yo estuviera loca.

—Desde el principio… la semana pasado papá trajo un nuevo jardinero, un muchacho huérfano, para que se encargara de la casa. Bueno, su nombre es Edward y está como quiere— la sonrisa de Alice se hizo más amplia. Se arrojó de pronto a mi cama mientras empezaba a sacudirse de risa.

—Oye, no te rías de mí— me quejé.

—Ay Bella lo siento— pero no paraba de reír, ya me estaba molestando. –Está bien, ya, ya… es que traías una cara, pensé que algo muy malo te había pasado, que habías visto un aparecido o extraterrestres, ¿pero tú jardinero? Por Dios, eso sí es divertido— se veía que intentaba parar de burlarse pero no lo conseguía.

Miré por la ventana. Edward caminaba hacia el estacionamiento.

—Allí está— le hice señales a mi amiga para que viniera a mi lado.

—Ay madre, ¿eso es un jardinero?— abrió mucho los ojos.

—Lo ves, esta buenísimo.

— ¿Y te gusta?— preguntó.

—Es guapo y lindo

—Te gusta… ¿hasta qué punto?

—No inventes, nada mas lo quiero para pasar el rato

—Bueno, no te culpo ¿Para eso me hiciste venir? ¿Esa era la sorpresa?

—Bueno sí, quería que le echaras un ojo.

—Le echo los dos, esta como quiere, pero tengo novio, uno que si es presentable— regresó a mi cama y se sentó.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bella, es un jardinero, aunque parezca Brad Pitt, no deja de ser… pobre— encontró una de mis limas de uñas y empezó a usarla.

—Yo no lo quiero para que me compre cosas— me defendí.

—Trataré de comprenderte Todo mundo ha fantaseado con sus empleados, puede que haya cierto morbo en eso pero mejor déjalo allí, no le des alas, no vaya a ser que luego le gustes y se tome atribuciones que no le corresponden

—Fue solo un beso— me ofendí.

— ¿El te besó?

—No, fui yo, pero esta vez si me correspondió—

—Ay no me digas que ya has estado de resbalosa con él.

—No soy resbalosa, pero hace un par de días lo intente y me rechazó.

— ¿Te rechazó? Vaya… eso es nuevo.

—Sí, pero hoy parecía un poco más interesado,

—Bien, diviértete cuanto quieras pero ten la mente en claro, es un trabajador, un simple y corriente miembro del personal de servicio. No intimamos con ellos, están para servirnos, le pagamos y punto—

—Lo sé. Es sólo un pasatiempo.

—Bueno cambiando de tema, hablé con Emmett, viene mañana a verte, parece que no le caes bien, tal vez alguien le hablo pestes de ti— uy ya me lo imaginaba.

— ¿Jacob?

—Me imagino, sabes que desde que lo dejaste ha cambiado varias veces la versión de los hechos, primero dijo que se dieron un tiempo, luego que él te dejó y creo que ahora anda diciendo que ya se acostó contigo ¿eso es cierto?

—Claro que no, te lo habría contado. Ya te dije que me cansé de que me ande insinuando que tengamos sexo, no quiero acostarme con él.

—Tiene buen cuerpo.

—No es suficiente. Quiero alguien que me ame, no importa que yo no esté enamorada, sólo quiero alguien que en verdad me quiera, me adore, me idolatre—

—Oye no sueñes, eso no pasa así. Bueno yo he tenido suerte porque mi Jaz me adora pero no a todas les pasa. Pero si quieres esperar por tu príncipe azul allá tu.

Mi príncipe azul... hermoso, tierno, dulce, caballeroso... y con un auto último modelo. Esa era la imagen que yo tenía de un verdadero príncipe. Y eso era lo que tendría, no un jardinero.


	6. Enamorando a mi jardinero

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

**EN MARCHA MI PLAN: ENAMORANDO A MI JARDINERO**

Me vestí informalmente para recibir a Emmett Cullen, necesitaba aclarar cosas con él y tal vez podríamos colaborar mutualmente.

Llegó puntual y muy bien vestido, ese chico sí que se las gastaba.

—Hola Bella, ¿Y ese milagro? Me dijo la enana que querías verme, pues aquí me tienes. No me toques que me arrugo— sonrió ¿Quién podría permanecer un minuto al lado de él sin reír? Era realmente empático con todo el mundo y con demasiado sentido del humor para mi gusto.

—Hola, gracias por venir tan rápido, siéntate— saludé, ahora debía soltar mis ideas una tras otra para que parecieran convincentes.

—Tú dirás— se sentó con total desparpajo.

—Iré directo al grano, mi padre me ha pedido que te frecuente, parece que le gustas, o al menos los bienes de tu padre— no podía ser más directa que eso.

—Que puntería, eso es exactamente lo que yo creí cuando Carlisle me dijo "es una chica de buena familia". Pensé en tu cuenta bancaria, no te ofendas, si engordaras un poquito tal vez voltearía a verte— sonreí, al menos nos comprendíamos en ese punto.

—Exacto. Así que pensé ¿Por qué contrariar a los viejos?, si ellos quieren vernos juntos, pues no les vamos a desobedecer— le sonreí.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y eso significa que me estás proponiendo algo? Porque tengo novia y una muy celosa— parecía preocupado.

—Pues creo que por nuestro bien y la presión arterial de mi padre deberíamos frecuentarnos, al menos aparentemente— hice hincapié en esta última palabra.

— ¿Aparentemente? No te entiendo, ¿Quieres decir que parecerá que salimos pero en realidad no salimos? ¿Cuándo te volviste tan fría y calculadora?— sonrió.

—Desde que me dieron mi primera tarjeta dorada Emmett. No quiero contradecir a mi padre y creo que no te vendría mal obedecer un poco al tuyo, si ellos quieren que andemos juntos podemos hacerles caso, al menos por un tiempo, les diremos que vamos a salir, nos ponemos de acuerdo y cada uno se va por su lado, pero si ellos preguntan les diremos que estamos juntos. No es necesario que finjamos un romance, sólo nos han pedido que nos conozcamos.

—Sin romance, no acepto— giró su rostro fingiendo estar molesto pero su sonrisa lo delató.

—En serio Emmett, creo que es una buena opción ¿Qué dices aceptas?

—Sólo si me prometes decirme a dónde te vas a ir. No es que me importe mucho pero quiero estar seguro que no vas a hacer algo ilegal que me pueda traer problemas—

—No te preocupes por eso, soy la criatura más tranquila del mundo, ni siquiera tengo novio, y no he pensado donde iré cuando finja salir contigo—

— ¿En serio terminaste con Jacob?

—Sí, era algo complicado para mí—

—He oído algo— dijo mirándome sospechosamente.

—Pues no creo que sea cierto. Emmett no soy mala persona, si terminé con Jacob es porque me di cuenta que nos llevamos mejor como amigos— esperaba que me creyera a mí y no a la sarta de tonterías que había regado Jake.

—Bien. Solo debes saber que tu reputación no es la mejor por allí—

—Sí, eso me han dicho, pero ya sabes cómo es un chico despechado.

—Mike también dice que tuvo un romance contigo— hice una cara de asco tan genuina que Emmett empezó a reír. –Ok estoy convencido que con Mike no pasó nada.

—Jamás— grité.

Escuché que alguien llegó a la puerta y me levanté a abrir, quizás Ángela se quedó fuera. Pero había otra entrada por la puerta de servicio ¿Qué extraño?

Era Edward, con dos macetas de helechos, de un verde muy bonito.

—Hola, tengo lo que me pediste— sonrió. Uy tenía visita, pero no tan importante como para pedirle que regrese en otro momento.

—Gracias— sonreí. — ¿Podrías dejarla en mi habitación? Es arriba, la del fondo, la que tiene la terraza— lo dejé pasar.

—Si por supuesto— dijo entrando en la casa, se fijó en Emmett y pasó de largo pero mi amigo no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

— ¿Y ese quién es?— preguntó el grandulón.

—Es el jardinero, le pedí plantas para mi habitación— dije

— ¿Para tu habitación?— sonrió.

— ¿Qué estas pensando pervertido?— grite.

—"Piensa mal y acertarás"— dijo riendo nuevamente.

—Eres un fresco, soy una señorita, tontorrón— le di un pequeño manotazo y él sonrió más. Entonces sin previo aviso me tomó en brazos y me dio una vuelta por el aire. Creo que grité un poco y me sonroje.

—Siempre quise hacerte esto, eres tan delgaducha que parece que el viento te va a llevar. Además tenemos una cita el viernes en la noche— tenía mirada cómplice.

—Bien, el viernes en la noche. ¿Y a dónde iremos?— le seguí la corriente.

—Creo que tu mereces el mejor lugar de todos ¿Qué te parece el Hilton?, nunca he comido allí.

— ¿Idiota me vas a llevar a comer a un hotel?— me quejé y él soltó una fuerte carcajada depositándome en el piso.

—En realidad pensaba llevarte a cenar a un yate.

—Suena bien. Pero nunca he comido en uno, así que no quiero tener que darle detalles a mi papá después. ¿Qué te parece… un restaurante de comida oriental? Conozco el mejor lugar. Se llama Magma, es en la calle Bali—

—Hecho. ¿Entre qué horas saldremos?— preguntó.

—Creo que entre las 7 y las 11. Si, debo volver antes de la media noche.

—Perfecto. ¿Pero como haremos, tengo que venir por ti?

—No, yo iré por mi cuenta, tengo ganas de un facial, voy a sacar cita ahora mismo. Si alguno de los viejos llama no olvides llamarme primero para corroborar coartadas—

—Ok, me viene de perlas esto, sabes. Gracias Bella— me dio un beso en la frente e iba a salir cuando nos dimos cuenta que Edward estaba pasando a nuestro lado hacia la puerta.

— ¿Oye nos conocemos?— le dijo Emmett. Edward se detuvo, visiblemente serio.

—No lo creo— no me miraba, sólo a Emmett.

—Te he visto antes, estoy seguro. Soy Emmett— Edward lo miró con más detalle y aceptó la mano de mi amigo. Se saludaron.

—Estoy seguro que no nos hemos visto antes, no soy de Forks—

—Qué extraño, bueno un gusto. Nos vemos Bellita, no te olvides, el viernes— y salió dejándonos solos.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado el silencio se apoderó de nosotros. No sabía que decir, tal vez él pensaba que estaba saliendo con Emmett, no era que me importara mucho pero tampoco quería que creyera que si tengo novio.

—Gracias por las plantas, ¿vas a traer flores?— pregunté.

—Si tienes novio— me miró algo triste.

— ¿Emmett? No, es sólo un amigo— le sonreí.

—Te traeré las orquídeas en unos minutos— salió apurado.

¿Estaba celoso? Vaya entonces no era de piedra, bueno ya me lo había demostrado ayer, pero esto era nuevo.

Un rato después me trajo una maceta con las más hermosas orquídeas que haya visto, eran hermosas pero me las entregó en la mano y se fue sin decir casi nada.

Si, parecía celoso. Creo que era hora de la fase dos de mi plan: enamorando al jardinero.

* * *

><p><em>Bella realmente es una chica muy manipuladora y engreída. Espero que aprenda su lección.<em>

_Patito_


	7. Esta será la más grande aventura

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7<strong>

**ESTA SERÁ LA MAS GRANDE AVENTURA DE MI VIDA**

Más segura de mi poder sobre el espléndido jardinero, fui a verlo dos días después, era viernes y necesitaba un entretenimiento para esta noche, aunque dudaba que pudiéramos sólo conversar, al menos por mi parte.

Lo vi en el claro que tanto me gustaba, plantaba pequeño brotes que días antes le había visto traer.

—Hola Edward ¿Esas son mis flores silvestres?— pregunté interesada.

—Hola Bella. Sí son las flores silvestres que querías. Las traje del bosque— no se levantó, siguió agachado con una pequeña pala haciendo agujeros en el suelo y sembrando las plantitas.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?— también me agache, no me importó ensuciar mis jeans versace, se sentía bien hacer algo manual.

—No tienes porque hacerlo, te vas a ensuciar— sonrió un poco.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, cuando era pequeña me gustaba plantas flores— tomé otra pala e hice lo mismo que él. Algunos minutos pasaron sin que ninguno dijera nada. Mi plan no estaba funcionando.

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy en la noche?— pregunté.

— ¿Hoy? Creo que terminaré de leer un libro—

— ¿Quieres salir por allí? ¿A caminar o a tomar algo?— pregunte.

— ¿No tenías una cita con tu novio?— preguntó.

—Emmett no es mi novio y no tenemos una cita.

—Bella, no estoy sordo, tampoco era mi intención oírlos, pero creo que habían quedado para hoy— dijo como si no le importara.

—No. Quedamos que le diríamos a nuestros padres que saldríamos, no que íbamos salir en realidad

—No entiendo— me miró.

—Mi papá me sugirió que me acerque a él, su familia tiene mucho dinero, así que hemos acordado que fingiremos salir, así nuestros padres nos dejan tranquilos.

— ¿Eso no es mentir?

—Es mejor que hacerles la guerra.

—Sigo sin entender— ahora si me prestaba toda su atención.

—Yo no quiero salir con Emmett, pero si me niego, mi padre va a fastidiarse. Emmett es un buen amigo, estuvo de acuerdo con todo, además él tiene novia y va a usar el tiempo que supuestamente vamos a salir para llevársela a algún lugar.

— ¿Y tú que harás mientras finges salir con él?

—Pues, daré unas vueltas, caminaré un poco, no lo sé.

— ¿Vas a salir sola?

—Te estaba invitando pero si no quieres— me hice la ofendida.

—No deberías salir conmigo— dijo con total convicción, si tan sólo yo me lo creyera.

—Bien, entonces iré a caminar sola— me puse de pie dispuesta a irme, tampoco le iba a insistir.

— ¿A dónde irás?

—No te importa, es mi problema—

—Puede ser peligroso que andes por allí en la noche.

—Se cuidarme.

—No lo creo. Te acompaño— ¡lo logré!, bueno no es que me alegre tanto.

—Bien, saldré en mi auto después de las 7. ¿Te puedo recoger en la entrada del pueblo como a las 7:30?

—Está bien. Yo sólo te acompañaré, ni siquiera tienes porque cambiar los lugares a los que pensabas ir. Seré algo así como tu protección.

— ¿Mi guardaespaldas? Que miedo— logré que sonriera un poco.

—Lo que sea, mientras no te pongas en peligro.

—Bien, nos vemos en la noche— me fui feliz a buscar algo que ponerme, tenía una casi cita con mi jardinero, eso sería mil veces más interesante que salir con un muchacho estirado de los que conocía, que seguramente me llevaría a un lugar fino y pagaría con la tarjeta de su papi.

¿Ahora lo interesante sería a donde iríamos? Debía ser un lugar donde no gastáramos mucho, para que Edward no se incomodara, y tampoco podía ser un lugar lujoso para que no se sintiera fuera de tono.  
>Entonces sabías más o menos a donde llevarlo, sólo que yo debía parecer menos modosa que de costumbre.<p>

Las cosas que tenía que hacer para poder tener mi aventurilla con el jardinero, que patética debía verme a los ojos de Alice. Pero como siempre me repetía, es sólo un pasatiempo, algo que hago para no aburrirme.

.

— ¿La feria?— Edward se sorprendió, bueno llevaba sorprendido más de media hora, desde que dejamos el auto en un estacionamiento público y cambié mis ropas. Bajamos del taxi en una zona muy populosa de Forks, siempre había querido venir aquí pero no me atrevía.

—Sí, quiero subirme a esa montaña rusa— casi grité cuando la vi.

—Es bastante alta y no se ve muy segura.

—Bueno estarás allí para cuidarme así que no tengo miedo— lo tomé de una mano y prácticamente lo jalé para entrar. Había tantas cosas, tiro al blanco, futbolitos, una adivina, salón de espejos. Pero lo que más me emocionaba eran los juegos, no sabía cómo se llamaban pero parecían sensacionales.

Fui hasta la boletería y compré 2 boletos para cada uno de los juegos, no cabía en mí de felicidad.

— ¿Por dónde comenzamos?— le pregunté al regresar con Edward.

—No estoy seguro, nunca he estado en un lugar así— miraba asombrado a todos lados.

—Pues yo tampoco, escoge un boleto y nos subimos, date prisa— le mostré todos los boletos que tenía, se sorprendió mucho.

El primer juego fueron los carritos chocones. Me reí y grité a más no poder, le chocaba a Edward a propósito, poco a poco él se fue soltando y empezó a disfrutarlo. Para cuando nos subimos en la montaña rusa Edward había dejado atrás toda su seriedad. Fue una de las experiencias más intensas de mi vida, grité y me aferré a Edward cada vez que bajábamos a velocidad. Al final tuvo casi que bajarme en brazos.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Bella?— preguntaba.

—Sí, sólo déjame recuperarme. Fue súper ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?— dije casi famélica.

—No, te pone mal, quizás otro día— me sonrió.

— ¿Vendremos otra vez?— pregunté feliz.

—No lo sé, fue divertido— me tomó de la mano para seguir caminando se sentía tan bien.

Por más que insistí en pagar Edward compró bocadillos y nos sentamos a comer.

— ¿En serio nunca has venido aquí?— me preguntó.

—No, nunca.

—Es gracioso, tu eres demasiado rica y yo demasiado pobre para un lugar como éste.

—No digas esas cosas Edward. No soy demasiado rica, es mi padre el que trabaja yo no hago nada. Y tú no eres demasiado pobre… creo que la verdadera pobreza no está en el dinero— me sorprendía yo misma de hablar así, cuando me había vuelto filosofa. Estar con Edward ya me estaba afectando.

Me giré para verlo, él estaba muy cerca de mí, se acercó y me besó. Sus labios eran la gloria, suaves, dulces. Aproveché para intensificar el beso, tenía que aceptarlo, no era yo la que estaba ganando en esto, era él quien me alborotaba más.

Me sentía flotar en el aire, debía ser consciente que él era sólo el… jardinero, si, sólo eso.

—Te quiero— me dijo cuando nos separamos, creo que dejé de respirar del susto ¿Qué rayos había dicho? No, no escuché bien, debía ser otra cosa.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté sorprendida. Ay no, no quiero complicarme la vida, así estoy bien.

—Me gustas, te quiero Bella— sonó tan bonito. Pero debía poner freno a sus ilusiones para que luego no me acusen de ser una mala mujer.

—Edward, yo no puedo tener nada contigo—le dejé en claro.

—Creí que tú… me besaste— balbuceó. Su expresión tan tierna me desarmó por completo. Pero yo debía ser fuerte y decirle las cosas de frente.

—Eso no significa nada… al menos nada importante. No quiero que te ilusiones, yo… podemos salir, divertirnos, pasear, pero no podemos tener algo serio, espero que entiendas.

—No nací ayer Bella, sé a qué te refieres. Una señorita educada y fina como tú no puede tener algo serio con alguien como yo. No te voy a pedir nada. Absolutamente nada. Serás tú la que diga cuando podemos vernos, así como ahora. Yo obedeceré lo que mandes— tragué en seco, por Dios prácticamente se estaba poniendo a mis pies. ¿Eso era lo que quería verdad?

—Si es así como lo pones. Pero por favor no te encariñes conmigo… no te enamores de mí— volví a besarlo esta vez con más ganas, este hombre era una tentación, parecía tan besable, acariciable.

El dulce beso se convirtió en una batalla dónde ávidos nos esforzábamos por quitarle el aliento al otro. Para cuando nos separamos yo estaba completamente ruborizada y él despeinado. Nos miramos intensamente.

Acababa de descubrir que esta sería la más grande aventura de mi vida. Llena de nuevas sensaciones y muy arriesgada… pero lo valía.

* * *

><p><em>¡Qué mal me cae esta Bella! Tan engreída, como me gustaría darle un par de azotes, jeje.<em>

_Patito_


	8. Me resultó celoso el jardinerito

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8<strong>

**ME RESULTÓ CELOSO EL JARDINERITO**

— ¿Qué tal su salida con Emmett hija?— papá estaba muy contento ese fin de semana, había cerrado un negocio importante, lo malo es que se pasó los dos días en casa, con las ganas que tenía de ir a ver a Edward.

—Bien, me llevó a un restaurante oriental— dije mientras le daba la vuelta a la página a mi revista de la nueva temporada de primavera—verano. Necesitaba algunas prendas, las que tengo eran de la temporada pasada. Alice me gritaría si las volvía a usar.

— ¿Te agrada?— insistió Charlie.

—Es muy gracioso, me hace reír— dije sin prestar mucha atención.

—Me alegro. ¿Vas a hacer algo por tu cumpleaños?— preguntó interesado.

—Creo que sí. Tal vez una pequeña fiesta.

—Voy a viajar a Europa esos días, lo siento— me entristecía al oír eso pero ya había pasado sola mi cumpleaños muchas veces.

—No te preocupes, la fiesta me alegrará— fingí una sonrisa pero me dolió mucho. —Creo que voy a ir de compras, necesito algunas cosas— me levanté de un salto, no podía permitir que la tristeza me eche a perder el día.

—Yo tengo un día larguísimo. Suerte en tus compras— me dio un beso en la frente.

—Papi, ¿puedo llevar a alguien del servicio para que me ayude a cargar todo?— le hice un puchero para convencerlo.

—Claro hija— se fue sin decir más.

Corrí entonces a cambiarme el pijama para buscar a Edward. Lo encontré en el claro, seguía trabajando en mis flores silvestres. Me acerqué muy despacio y le tapé los ojos.

—Hola Bella— me dijo sin dudar. Miré hacia todos lados y no vi a nadie, estaba alejado de la casa. Me agaché un poco y le di un beso en el cuello.

—Te extrañé. ¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar?— me dejé caer entre sus brazos, no me importaba ensuciarme, lo encontraba muy excitante.

— ¿A comprar qué?— preguntó acomodándome en su pecho.

—Ropa, accesorios, revistas, tengo ganas de ir de tiendas. ¡Vamos!— Pedí.

—Ese no es mi trabajo, tu padre…

—Le pedí permiso a papá y me dijo que sí. Además me ayudarás a cargar mis compras. Por favor— rogué, sabía que me bastaba con ordenárselo pero por algún motivo quería que aceptara por voluntad propia.

—No tienes que pedir por favor, sabes que te acompañaría al fin del mundo— a veces sus comentarios eran tan cursis.

—Súper. Cámbiate y nos vamos— me levanté dispuesta a apurarme.

—Bella. Lo siento, no tengo más ropa— parecía abochornado. No había contado con eso. Bueno, algo se podría hacer.

—Tengo una camiseta ancha que una vez usé para dormir y… veré que mas encuentro. Regreso enseguida— iba a salir corriendo cuando me detuvo.

—No. Si vamos a salir que sea como estoy. Soy un empleado— a veces me cansaba su postura de chico serio.

—Así no te llevo a ninguna parte— le hablé algo molesta. —Si no quieres ir conmigo sólo dímelo y me voy sola— le di la espalda para irme pero sentí su mano en mi brazo, me atrajo hacia él y me besó desesperadamente, a este paso mis castas hormonas estaban despertando. Más valía zafarme o no la contaba. Fui muy difícil terminar ese beso. Cada vez que me besaba yo quería más.

—Lo siento. Haré lo que digas— esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

Encontré unas zapatillas deportivas de papá, esperaba que calzaran del mismo número. Y unos jeans desgastados de cuando papi era más delgado.

Todo le quedó excelente, hasta parecía otra persona, fácilmente podría andar con él de la mano en el centro comercial sin avergonzarme. Bueno, tampoco me quería exponer, así que mantendría mi distancia.

Era un alivio no venir con Alice, ahora sí podía probarme la ropa que me gustaba y no lo que ella me aventaba al probador. Salí a modelar algunas cosas para Edward pero él parecía muy incómodo, así que al final terminé decidiendo frente al espejo.

Almorzamos en un lugarcito acogedor. No podía creer que me había pasado casi todo el día con él. Bueno no hablaba mucho pero sus sonrisas y su sola presencia me gustaba. Me sentía acompañada y protegida.

— ¿Te gusta lo que he comprado?— le pregunté muy contenta.

— ¿Para qué necesitas tanta ropa?— dijo otra vez serio.

—Porque no me gusta andar desnuda— traté de ser sarcástica pero no le hizo gracias.

—Con lo que todo lo que te has comprado hoy se podría vestir el orfanato entero— parecía molesto. Y estaba exagerando, además a él que le importaba.

—No es mi culpa que hayas crecido en un lugar tan miserable— dije muy enfadada. Me arrepentí instantes después cuando el rostro de Edward se contrajo en una obvia muestra de dolor. Mi lengua parecía tener veneno a veces. –Lo siento, no quise ser grosera— lo que en realidad me molestaba no era el hecho que me diga sus frustraciones sino que me estoy disculpando. Yo no suelo disculparme.

—Llevas razón. Tú creciste en otro ambiente, muy distinto al mío, no tienes porque comprender lo que digo. Soy yo el que lo siente. No volveré a decir cosas así— tomó mi barbilla para que lo mirara. El enojo se me fue pronto. Edward tenía unos hermosos ojos.

— ¿Cuál es tu apellido? Es la segunda vez que salimos pero sólo sé tu nombre— cambié de tema.

—Masen. Soy Edward Masen. Es el apellido de mi madre, el único que tengo— sonrió.

— ¿Y cómo era tu mama?— debía ser una mujer hermosa, o al menos haber estado con un hombre muy guapo para que su hijo le saliera así. ¿Sería Edward acaso el hijo ilegítimo de algún hombre rico?

—Ella, era… estaba enferma, conocí el orfanato desde los 7 años, según sus crisis entraba y salía de allí— parecía avergonzado de contestar eso. ¿Según sus crisis? ¿Tenía acaso desequilibrios mentales? Moría por preguntarle pero no quería que se viera obligado a responder.

—Mi mamá era muy bonita, no la recuerdo, pero tengo fotos. Dicen que reía todo el tiempo y bailaba muy bien—dije para aliviar tensiones.

— ¿Estaba enferma?— tomó una de mis manos y me sentí mejor, ya no dolía tanto pensar en mamá.

—Sí, contrajo una enfermedad cuando se fueron a un safari con papá. Pero no se quejaba y cuando la llevaron al hospital ya era tarde— yo no recordaba eso, qué lástima, ni siquiera tenía un recuerdo de mi madre aunque sea enferma.

—Lo siento Bella— acercó su silla y me atrajo hacia su pecho.

—Bueno basta de cosas tristes. Tengo que planear una fiesta— sonreí.

— ¿Fiesta?

—Sí. En tres semanas es mi cumpleaños y voy a hacer una fiesta, papá estará de viaje pero me ha dado permiso de invitar a mis amigos. Tengo que llamarle a Alice para que me ayude. ¿Qué motivo crees que deba usar?

— ¿Motivo?

—La decoración tonto. Debemos escoger de qué irá todo. Vampiros, retro, vaqueros, carnaval.

—Tú eres el motivo— sonrió. –Lo siento, no tengo idea de lo que me hablas, nunca he asistido a una fiesta de cumpleaños—

— ¿Que no cumplen años en el orfanato?— pregunté

—Una vez al mes hacían un pastel y los niños que cumplían años soplaban una vela. Eso era todo.

— ¿Todos juntos una sola vela?— se me contrajo el corazón, que lugar tan inhumano.

—Sí.

—Lo siento, no pensé que la había pasado tan mal.

—No fue del todo mal. Tenía comida tres veces al día, íbamos a la escuela y teníamos un monitor— le dio un sorbo muy sensual a su bebida. No sé porque me parecía que él tenía una elegancia innata.

— ¿Y eso que es?— ni por asomo sabía a qué se refería.

—Un adulto a cargo de un grupo de nosotros. Nos vigilaba, revisaba que nuestras tareas estén hechas y nos impartía disciplina.

—Eso parece un carcelero— dije asombrada, él se rió suavemente.

—No lo era. En realidad se trataba de un sacerdote. El mío fue el padre Eleazar y me ayudó siempre.

— ¿Fue él quien te recomendó verdad? Para trabajar en casa—

—Sí. Y casi no acepto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Quería ir a Chicago. Sé que mi madre era de allá. Debo saber si tengo más familia, nunca conocí abuelos o tíos.

—Podemos ir cualquier día.

—El viaje es largo. Estoy ahorrando para comprarme un boleto y poder estar allí algún tiempo.

—El vuelo dura 4 horas desde Port Ángeles. Podemos ir cuando quieras— ahora mismo si papá no estuviera en casa, ya soy mayor de edad.

—Bella, no voy a dejar que gastes tu dinero en eso— me miro serio. Un día de estos me lo iba a raptar a Chicago y no iba a poder evitarlo.

—Lo que digas. Uy se ha hecho tarde— miré por la ventanas y estaba empezando a oscurecer. Salimos de allí rumbo al estacionamiento.

— ¿Bella?— escuché que me llamaban. Ay esa voz. Mi ex, Jacob.

—Hola Jake— saludé. Estaba a unos pasos de nosotros, salía de una de las tiendas del sótano.

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo— dijo tan hipócrita como siempre, creo que todo el tiempo que fingió ser mi amigo fue sólo porque quería llevarme a la cama.

—Nunca pierdo el tiempo Jake, menos con quien no lo merece— traté de seguir con mi sonrisa fingida.

— ¿No nos presentas?— llegó hasta nosotros, mejor dicho se plató frente a Edward.

—Él es Edward. Edward, él es Jake, un amigo— los presenté con muy poco entusiasmo. Edward aceptó la mano que Jake le ofrecía.

— ¿Edward qué?— le preguntó Jake sin soltar su mano.

—Edward Masen. Si no me sueltas no vas usar tu mano en varios días— lo amenazó mi sexy jardinero. Vaya que se veía intimidante. Jake se limitó a hacerle caso.

— ¿Masen? No he oído ese apellido por aquí.

—Es de Port Ángeles y la verdad no te interesa Jake. Adiós— di unos pasos para irnos pero Jake puso su brazo delante de mí.

—Qué rápida eres Bella, ¿hace exactamente un mes recuerdas donde estábamos?— como olvidarlo, habíamos ido a una fiesta y me había pasado de tragos. Jake casi me desvistió en el asiento trasero de su camioneta. Pero no estaba tan borracha como para permitirle llegar a más.

—Ya no me acuerdo. Qué pena— traté de sonreír, Jake me tomó de una mano para acercarme a él. Pronto me soltó y era Edward el que estaba junto a mí.

—No la vuelvas a tocar— Edward habló con los dientes apretados.

—No te metas, a ella le gusta que la toque— Jake lo enfrentó, no sabía qué hacer.

—Entonces espera a que te lo pida— Edward me mantenía detrás de él, nunca nadie me había protegido de esa forma. Pero ¿Estaba bien? Yo podía manejar a Jake, quizás quería volver como siempre pero no creo que me atacara.

—Ya lo hará, tenlo por seguro— Jake retrocedió unos pasos y se marchó hacia su auto que no estaba lejos.

—Yo conduzco— Edward estaba tan fuera de sí que no lo contradije. Salimos con rapidez, no sabía que manejaba tan bien. Demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

—Para, ¡detente!— grité kilómetros más adelante. Él parecía ya completamente calmado. Se estacionó a un lado del camino y apagó el auto.

—Dime— me miró.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo montas una escenita así en plena calle?

—Ese imbécil te estaba tocando— tenía que aclarar un par de cositas aquí o luego perdería el control de todo.

— ¿Y? ¿A ti que te importa? No eres mi dueño Edward. Jacob es mi amigo, tengo cientos de amigos, no vas a amenazarlos por estar cerca de mí. Tú y yo no somos nada, te lo dije bien claro. No somos nada. Ahora salte del volante que mi auto yo lo manejo— obedeció y bajó. Me cambié al asiento del conductor y esperé a que entrar en el copiloto pero no lo hizo. Encendí las luces delanteras y lo vi caminando más adelante. Moví el auto hasta alcanzarlo.

—Edward entra ya, quiero llegar rápido— seguía caminado como si no me oyera.

Bueno, yo no iba a rogarle a nadie y menos a un sirviente. Me fui a casa, de hecho apenas faltaban menos de dos kilómetros.

Estaba muy enfadada, ni siquiera me provocó sacar la ropa que había comprado. Alice tenía razón Edward se estaba tomando atribuciones que no le correspondían.

* * *

><p><em>Ay pero que bruja que es Bella (con el perdón de las brujitas jeje). En verdad me cae mal, ojalá se trague sus palabras algún día. <em>

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo_

_Patito_


	9. Así me gusta mucho

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9<strong>

**ASÍ ME GUSTA MUCHO**

La organización de la fiesta había puesto muy feliz a Alice y la tenía todos los días en casa con mas revistas.

—Creo que pediremos los canapés y los bocaditos en Madison. ¿Te parece bien un ciento de cada tipo?— preguntó.

—Sí, está bien— dije sin ánimos.

— ¿Y si pedimos que nos traigan strippers?

—Sí, está… ¿Qué?— ¿había oído bien?

—No estás prestando atención ¿Qué te pasa?— no podía ocultarle esto mucho tiempo más.

—Es que… el otro día le grité a Edward y lo dejé botado en la carretera— Alice me miró con lástima y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Nos encontramos a Jake en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, empezó a insinuar cosas, luego intentó jalarme creo. Edward reaccionó mal

— ¿Lo golpeó?

—No, pero le gritó que no volviera a tocarme, casi se pelean—

—Ilústrame. ¿Por qué estabas con tu jardinero en el centro comercial?— la miré con cara de culpa.

—Fui de compras y necesitaba alguien que llevara mis paquetes— no terminé de hablar cuando sentí un cojín en mi cabeza.

—Mala amiga, prefieres a tu jardinero "todo servicio" en lugar de ir conmigo— se quejó la enana.

—Alice, es que me haces probarme mucha ropa— otro cojín me golpeó el pecho.

—Y fuiste a comprar ropa, ay Bella eres mala— gritó

— ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?— pregunté.

—Bueno. A ver vamos por partes como Jack el destripador. Fuiste con Edward al centro comercial y se encontraron con Jacob. Seguro los dos se pusieron celosos. Jake por verte con alguien nuevo y Edward por lo que tu ex decía o hacía. Pero Edward te defendió, no sé porque te molestas.

—Porque se toma atribuciones de novio—

—Tal vez. Pero yo habría hecho lo mismo si lo veo tratando de jalarte. ¿Entonces lo botaste? ¿Al jardinero? ¿Terminaste tu romance floral?— sonrió.

—No lo sé. Le grité le dije que se bajara del auto pero no para que regresara caminado sólo quería conducir yo misma.

— ¿Él conducía? Vaya— sonrió.

—Cuando Jake se fue Edward estaba molesto y me pidió conducir, pero lo hace como un loco—

—Yo no te puedo aconsejar en eso Bella, lo siento. Soy tu amiga pero me parece peligroso que tengas algo con el jardinero.

— ¿Peligroso? Edward no es peligroso, es buena persona, en serio, no es como los demás muchachos que sólo trataban de propasarse…

—No en ese sentido. Peligroso para tu corazón—

—No me voy a enamorar de un jardinero, ya te dije que es solo un pasatiempo, una canita al aire, una tontera de verano.

—Ay Bella, el destino nos juega malas pasadas. Espero que por tu bien te alejes de él ahora que estás a tiempo, luego no me digas que no te advertí— la miré incrédula.

Yo no quería a Edward, no me importaba si esto quedaba en nada. No sería yo la que lo busque.

.

Llevaba una semana completa sin hablar con Edward, él no había hecho ningún esfuerzo para acercarse a mí. Sentada al borde de mi piscina, miraba el fondo, mientras mis pies colgaban. Qué patética soy.

Esto merece medidas extremas. Necesito algo con qué espabilarme o mejor dicho alguien. Y tenía que ser a la hora del almuerzo, ya que siempre Edward va a comer a la cocina de la casa al medio día.

Le llamé a Mike, que en media hora estuvo en mi puerta.

Mandé a que nos sirvieran el almuerzo al lado de la piscina, Edward pasaba por aquí.

—Hola Bella, me alegró mucho tu llamada— Mike traía unas gafas muy bonitas.

—Hola, oye que bonitas ¿qué marca son?— me acerqué a ver sus gafas.

—Son Carrera, modelo viajero ¿Te las quieres probar?— se las sacó y me las puso. Se veía bien, me gustaban, iba a comprarme unas parecidas para este verano.

Estaba apreciando el paisaje cuando vi pasar a Edward muy cerca. Nos miró y agachó la cabeza.

Se supone que debía sentirme feliz. Soporté estoicamente el parloteo de Mike. No sé porque me aburría tanto.

— ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?— pidió mi visita. Excelente, una caminata por la casa, a lo mejor con cruzábamos con el celoso cavernícola.

— ¿Vas a venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños verdad?— le pregunté a Mike

—Claro no me la perdería por nada del mundo ¿Va a venir Black?— dijo arrugando la nariz.

—No pienso invitarlo— era mejor que mi ex se alejara un tiempo… mucho tiempo.

—Que bueno, no lo soporto— se quejó Newton. Anduvimos un rato, traté de llevarlo más hacia el pequeño bosquecillo.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a Seattle?— preguntó. Ay eso no quería pensarlo todavía.

—Creo que apenas termine el verano ¿Y tú?— Mike aún no se decidía porque según él tenía demasiadas opciones.

—He decidido que haré un viaje alrededor del mundo primero. Quiero conocer muchos lugares y luego de eso entraré a estudiar finanzas— dijo presumido, me alegraba saber que por fin había decidido y un viaje le haría bien.

La tierra estaba húmeda, suspiré, Edward había pasado por aquí. Mike iba hablando de todos sus proyecto cuando tropezó con un pequeño arbusto y cayó.

—Estúpida planta— dijo levantándose.

—Las plantas no son estúpidas, es la gente la que no se fija— Edward estaba subido en un árbol— parecía feliz.

— ¿Y tú quien eres?— gritó Mike molesto.

—El que cuida las plantas— dijo todavía sonriendo. Desde donde yo estaba resaltaban sus bíceps, traía una camiseta muy gastada pero aún así se veía hermoso.

—Yo no pierdo el tiempo con sirvientes. Vámonos Bella— esperé que Mike avanzara un poco, seguía mirando a Edward, que parecía indiferente conmigo. Regresamos a casa sin decir nada.

Cuando Mike se fue, no pude esperar para ir hacia mi prado. No vi al jardinero, así que simplemente me dejé caer en la hierba. Otra vez me sentía sola. Bueno, siempre he estado sola pero ahora parecía afectarme de veras.

—La tierra aún está húmeda, te vas a resfriar— dijo muy cerca de mí.

— ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome?— pregunté sin abrir los ojos.

—No te ignoro, eres tú la que lo haces— sentí que estaba casi a mi lado, yo todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Eso no es cierto— dije molesta.

—Claro que sí, no habías venido por aquí estos días— parecía triste.

—No tenía porque—

—Bella. Perdóname por favor— abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé hasta quedar sentada. El dolor en su voz me causó cierto malestar, como un aguijón.

—Está bien. Lamento haberte dejado en la carretera— quería que me abrazara, necesitaba sentir cariño.

—Quería caminar. Pensar. Pero creo que todo es inútil— también se tiró sobre la hierba. Nuevamente me recosté pero ya no estaba triste.

Nos miramos y nos tomamos de las manos, parecía todo mágico. Una lluvia muy ligera empezó a caer, como diminutas gotas. Pronto su cabello estaba lleno de ellas y parecía brillar. Tenía un poco de frío pero no quería romper el encanto de esa tarde. Cuando casi no podía mirarlo por la oscuridad, él se incorporó.

—Vamos, te vas a enfermar— hizo que me levantara.

—Sí, tengo frío— dije temblando.

—Te prepararé algo caliente— fuimos a su casita y me dio un mate de hierbas muy rico. Luego sacó un suéter gastado y me lo puso.

Sus atenciones me tenían abrumada, me acerqué y sin decir nada me senté sobre sus rodillas, me abracé a su cuello. No habló, simplemente me correspondió.

Busqué amparo en su cálido cuerpo, mis dedos fríos se colaron debajo de su camiseta buscando su calidez corporal.

Pronto mi palma vagaba por su pecho y espalda. Sus labios llegaron a los míos, su lengua delineó mis labios y temblé ante ese contacto.

* * *

><p><em>¿Bella es muy mala o Edward es muy pasivo? <em>

_Patito_


	10. Iniciandome en terrenos peligrosos

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 10<strong>

**INICIANDOME EN TERRENOS PELIGROSOS**

Nuestros besos se hicieron más apremiantes, no sabía lo que me pasaba, de alguna forma no quería parar, que nada nos pusiera freno. Me puse de pie sin dejar de besarlo y lo jalé para que se levantara, quería tener más acceso a él. Poco a poco fui empujándolo hasta la cama, logré que se sentara en ella.

—Bella— su voz sonaba agitada, podía sentir que él tampoco quería parar pero parecía algo asustado. Seguí besándolo y recargué todo mi peso sobre él, no estaba preparado y caímos sobre la cama.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrerme, suavemente pero con más prisa, apretó mi cintura y quedamos muy pegados.

—Bella, detente— eso era lo que decía pero seguía acariciándome.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por favor…

— ¿No me quieres?

—Con todo mi corazón—

— ¿Entonces?

—No quiero… perjudicarte…— sonreí, sonaba tan anticuado.

—No hay modo que lo hagas, me haces muy feliz— sus manos entraron bajo mi blusa, temblé ante su contacto, pero quería más todavía, había empezado a sentir mucha necesidad.

Le quité la camiseta, para ver sus bien formados músculos, moría por tocarlos. Besé su cuello y Edward echó la cabeza para atrás. Le vi una medalla, vieja y muy gastada, eso lo hacía verse más adorable aún.

Me quité su suéter y lo aventé lejos.

—Mi amor— dijo incorporándose de pronto.  
>Seguí besándolo, sus labios eran tan deliciosos y adictivos.<p>

—Princesa— me detuve en seco.

Así me llamaba mi madre. Lo sabía por los videos que tenía de ella.

–Princesa, no debemos, no quiero que luego te arrepientas— su respiración aún no se calmaba.

—No me voy a arrepentir, pero si me rechazas no te volveré a hablar jamás— había fantaseado con esto aunque la verdad no había decidido hacerlo. Pero ahora si lo tenía claro.

Quería hacer el amor… con Edward.

—Ven aquí— me atrajo hacia sí, me dejé llevar, él tomó ahora la iniciativa y quedé debajo de él.

Llevé mis manos a mi blusa y me ocupe del primer botón, en seguida las manos de Edward detuvieron las mías. Creí que no quería seguir.

—Déjame hacerlo— susurró.

Uno por uno los desabotonó, su mirada se perdió en mis pechos. Me ruboricé un poco pero no me sentía tan avergonzada como para taparme.

Lentamente y sin prisas nos desvestimos mutuamente, Edward era muy tierno, sus toques suaves me excitaban más. Besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo y yo temblaba debajo de él. Debo admitirlo, me gusta, mucho más de lo que esperé.

Casi grito cuando vi su miembro. Nunca había visto uno en vivo y en directo. Era… grande y peludo, pero de alguna forma extraña en lugar de asustarme me excitó.

Con mucho cuidado separó mis piernas y me preparé para lo peor. Cerré mis ojos y esperé. No pasó nada. Los volví a abrir y él me miraba con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes miedo?— preguntó.

—Mucho, pero no me voy a echar para atrás— le di un beso.

—Hasta parece que... Olvídalo— volvió a sonreír.

—No parece… lo soy— había entendido perfectamente a qué se refería. Si. Era virgen.

—Bella…— se alarmó un poco. Ahora entendía, él creía que yo tenía experiencia por eso accedió sin dar mucho pleito.

— ¿Y tú? … ¿También eres virgen?— su rostro ahora estaba lívido.

Ay mi jardinero, era tan… ingenuo… y muy guapo para su propio bien.

—Nunca he estado así con nadie más… no deberíamos— empezó otra vez con sus culpas. Seguro en el orfanato lo flagelaban si pensaba en sexo.

—Edward. Yo quiero que me hagas el amor— se lo dije con tanta convicción que sus miedo parecieron desaparecer como por arte de magia.

Con sus dedos hurgó un poco en mi centro, haciendo que me humedeciera más, a este paso iba a mojar su cama.

Sentí su dureza entre mis piernas pero esta vez no cerré los ojos o Edward podía arrepentirse. Parecía dudar así que elevé las caderas para que se introdujera en mí. Se sintió muy grande y poco probable que pudiera entrar.

Me dio miedo. Iba a doler.

No me importó, quería a Edward dentro de mí, ya no lo resistía, mi deseo era más fuerte que el temor.

Lentamente él fue empujando, centímetro a centímetro lo sentí entrar.

Cuando ya no pudo seguir el camino supe que en cualquier momento iba a penetrarme y a romper esa barrera.

Yo confiaba en que lo haría sin lastimarme, porque no había nadie más en el mundo con quien pudiera sentirme tan protegida y feliz.

Empujó un poco y mi himen parecía no ceder, maldición.

Se separó de mí, tenía una buena vista desde aquí de su pecho bien formado, era tan blanco y suave. Había muy poca vellosidad, tal vez porque él era aún joven.

— ¿Lista?— preguntó.

— ¿Para ti?... Siempre— respondí.

Puso un poco más de fuerza en ese empuje y sentí que me partía en dos. Cerré los ojos y no pude evitar que se formaran lágrimas en mis ojos. Ay, Alice tenía razón… sí dolía.

—Bella ¿amor?— se detuvo y me miraba asustado. — ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que salga?— susurraba, mientras que repartía besos en todo mi rostro.

—No. Ya va a pasar… espera— respiré profundamente.

¿Qué dijo Alice que hizo en su primera vez? Ah sí, no desesperarse… y relajarse. ¿Cómo me relajo?

Abrí los ojos y me concentré en los de Edward. Casi podía sentir sus emociones. Estábamos conectados no sólo físicamente en este momento. Él era lo único que alejaría el dolor.

Me atreví a sonreírle y la quemazón fue decayendo. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

Moví mis caderas, despacio, dolió un poco. No lo suficiente como para arrepentirme de estar aquí. Él comprendió y me facilitó las cosas.

Empezó un suave vaivén, que pronto me hizo llenarme de mucho calor. Mis mejillas ardían, algo muy en el fondo de mí se había despertado y necesitaba más fricción.

Sus movimientos eran felinos, me sorprendía con cada nueva cosa que hacía, se veía concentrado en el momento calculando con precisión la fuerza y la rapidez de sus actos. Y era tan hermoso… tan perfecto…

Pronto sus movimientos se fueron haciendo más rápidos, eso quería decir que estaba a punto de llegar… pero a mí me faltaba un poco más. Alice decía que era normal a veces… que no siempre salía perfecto pero era mi primera vez y quería llegar con él.

—Dime algo— le pedí, pareció pensar un segundo…

—Te amo… te amo y siempre te amaré Bella— me sorprendí un poco, ya lo intuía y no quería pensar en eso ahora… pero no fue lo que dijo sino la forma como movió sus labios para hablar, sonó tan endiabladamente sensual.

Un estremecimiento se apoderó de mí, no sabía lo que pasaba, simplemente mi cuerpo temblaba y se contraía sentí palpitar algo muy profundo, mis piernas se aflojaron. Sentí muchas ganas de hacer pipí pero no me importaba, me abracé a la espalda de Edward y solté un grito muy fuerte. Perdí la conciencia al escuchar sus gemidos.

Poco a poco la sensación fue disminuyendo, Edward tenía la frente empapada de sudor y así se veía tan varonil. Volvió a besarme suavemente y se acomodó a mi lado, apenas cabíamos en su estrecha cama pero me abrazó y ya no me pareció una simple choza, ni un colchón viejo.

Estar al lado de Edward era… como estar en casa.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, si que son terrenos peligrosos Bella... peligro de que te enamores. <em>

_Patito_


	11. No todo es como esperaba

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11<strong>

**¡AY! NO TODO ES COMO ESPERABA**

Me desperté porque mi celular no paraba de sonar.

¡Maldición me había quedado dormida!

Debía ser papá, no le podía contestar. Hacía frío así que me puse el suéter y salí de la cama. Edward se revolvió, empezaba a despertarse.

Ya era de noche.

Tenía 5 llamadas perdidas del gran jefe. ¿Qué hago? Papá debe estar en casa, no podía llegar desde aquí.

Le llamé a Emmett, sólo él podía ayudarme a salir de ésta.

—Emmett Swan, dios del sexo— me contestó y sonreí.

—Hola grandulón, ¿dónde estás?— rogaba porque esté libre para ayudarme.

—Mejor no te digo Bella, ¿que necesitas?

—Una coartada. Por favor, estoy en aprietos…

— ¿Con quién?— escuché su carcajada.

—¡Que te importa! Ayúdame, anda… y te deberé el favor— rogué.

—Bien. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Le llamaré a mi padre y le diré que estoy contigo… ¿puedes hacer lo mismo?

—Ok. Pero te va a costar…

—Lo que quieras…por favor.

—Bien, le diré que estamos en… ya sé, cenando en casa de Jasper. Después que le llames yo lo haré ¿De acuerdo?

—Ok.

—Le diré que te vendré a dejar en una hora. Espero que regreses a tu casa pronto… estaré fuera con mi auto, ya estaba por regresar a la mía de todas maneras.

—Gracias eres un sol— sonreí.

—No. Solo son negocios baby— soltó una carcajada y colgó.

— ¿Con quién hablabas?— preguntó Edward tomando mi cintura, yo no tenía nada más que su suéter, así que me estremecí.

—Con el tontorrón de Emmett, necesito una coartada… no puedo llegar así nada más…y menos desde aquí… Espera— le llamé a papá que pareció complacido de saber que me encontraba con el chico con quien me había recomendado salir.

Así que teníamos una hora…

— ¿Necesitas algo princesa?— Edward besó mi hombro y volví a sentir muchas ganas de repetir lo que habíamos hecho.

—Si— lo tumbé de nuevo a la cama. –Tenemos un poco de tiempo, necesito cariño— me acurruqué en su pecho mientras que él acariciaba mi espalda.

Quise hacerlo otra vez pero me ardían un poco mis partes, así que desistí. Me alegraba que hace apenas dos días terminó mi periodo sino estaría jalándome de los cabellos por no habernos cuidado, de todas formas algo debía hacer, no quería tener un bebé, era muy joven y menos con alguien que ni siquiera puede pagarse un pasaje aéreo.

Media hora de besos y caricias no fueron suficientes. Debía repetir lo de hoy, unas veces más pero no podía dejar que fuera tan importante, esto era una aventura, una muy grande, quizás cuando sea adulta o muy viejita recordaré al jardinero como "la época en que perdí la cabeza".

Y Alice iba a matarme. Ella decía que solo hay que entregarse a quien ames y lo merezca y creo que Edward no calificaba en ninguna de las dos opciones. Aunque me había dicho que me amaba.

—Edward debo darme un baño, no puedo llegar apes… oliendo a esto— casi le digo algo feo, debía cuidar mi vocabulario, normalmente soy directa y no me ando con rodeos, digo las cosas por su nombre. Y había un olorcito medio raro. A mí no me parecía tan malo pero seguro mi padre lo podía identificar.

—Déjame calentarte el agua— dijo saliendo de la cama. Por todos mis trajes de chanel, que trasero. Brad Pitt era famélico a su lado.

— ¿Calentar el agua?— sonreí.

—No tengo agua caliente en la ducha— ay por dios pobre chico, ¿se bañaba con agua fría?

— ¿En serio?— creo que puse cara de sufrimiento porque Edward rió.

—No la necesito, me he acostumbrado al agua fría, ayuda a fortalecer el cuerpo.

—Y a contraer pulmonía— salí de la cama y caminé a la ducha. La abrí, un mísero chorro cayó y casi me congelo la mano.

—Está muy fría para ti. Te prepararé un balde de agua tibia— no demoró mucho, me sentí extraña. Nunca me había bañado así, con un jarro. Era denigrante.

—Así no puedo bañarme— grité molesta.

—Yo te la echo si quieres— acepté, estaba agradable.

— ¿Tienes jabón?— pregunte.

—Sí, pero no creo que te agrade— busqué hasta encontrar algo blanco. Lo tomé y me lo llevé a la nariz para oler de qué era. Olía horrible.

— ¿De qué lo hicieron, de grasa animal?— pregunté arrugando mi nariz.

—Es jabón de ropa. No suelo comprarme con olor— dijo abochornado. ¿Jabón de ropa? Creo que iba a escribir una carta muy agresiva a los servicios sociales o mejor, a los periódicos para denunciar que en los orfanatos maltratan a la gente. Pobres infelices, sin padres y pasando tantas necesidades.

Después de sólo bañarme con agua, me puse mi ropa. Pero hacía frío y no había traído nada abrigador, nuevamente Edward me puso su viejo suéter. Nota mental, comprarle una casaca decente a este muchacho, no puede andar por allí tan desarrapado. Con lo guapo que es.

–Necesito salir de la casa y llegar a la puerta principal o al menos muy cerca— le pedí cuando íbamos saliendo.

—Se por donde podemos escalar para salir. Te ayudaré—  
>Caminamos hacia la parte más lejana, una pared enorme rodeaba toda mi propiedad y yo no era la mujer araña para trepar. Era la primera vez que escalaba una pared.<p>

Me pareció divertido y hasta excitante, no corrí peligro porque Edward me cuidó todo el tiempo.

Esperamos a Emmett en la carretera, no tardó mucho.

— ¿Bella?— dijo al estacionarse. Se sorprendió de vernos.

—Gracias Em. Préstame tu chamarra— le urgí, no podía llegar a casa con un suéter tan viejo. Me despedí de Edward con una sonrisa y me subí al auto de Emmett.  
>Tampoco iba a besarlo apasionadamente en frente de mi amigo.<p>

—No quiero entrometerme… pero… ¿tienes algo con tu jardinero?—preguntó

—Algo así— pero no era importante me repetía para mí misma.

—Cool— sonrió descaradamente el grandote.

—Pero no es tu problema y espero que no lo repitas por allí— dije molesta.

—Ya va. Claro que es mi problema, soy tu coartada. Si tu padre se entera también voy a pagarlo—

—No lo creo— me burlé pero tenía miedo, si Charlie se enteraba se iba a decepcionar de mi. Era la única persona que tenía en el mundo, no quería que dejara de quererme.

—Oye, cuando se supone que estoy contigo salgo con la manicurista de mi madre, sé que es guardar un secreto, créeme— se rió.

— ¿En serio? No sabía— también reí.

Así que andábamos con dos pobres diablos. Bueno el mío era endiabladamente apuesto, así que imagino que la chica pobre de Emmett también debía serlo.

—Se llama Rosalie y es una barbie… la quiero mucho pero a papá no le va a gustar alguien que no tenga un buen apellido y un papito forrado de billetes— dijo triste.

—Como yo— le sonreí.

—Exacto. Bella al menos péinate— se inclinó hasta su guantera y me alcanzó un cepillo. –Tu padre va a pensar que… bueno, se imaginará cosas… y no quiero que se tome una mala idea de este galán— llegamos al portón de mi casa y Emmett tocó la bocina. Nos dejaron pasar. Papá estaba cerca de la piscina esperando.

—Hola papi— corrí a abrazarlo.

— ¿Donde andaban chicos?— preguntó sonriente.

—Lo siento Charlie, solo íbamos a tomar un helado pero aparecieron otros amigos y nos entretuvimos— Emmett parecía muy convincente.

—No hay cuidado, sé que contigo mi nena está a salvo—le sonrió

—Gracias por la confianza, tengo que irme. Luego me devuelves mi chamarra Bella— le dio la mano a mi padre y se fue.

—Me gusta ese chico— papá lo miraba feliz alejarse. ¿El chico o sus millones? Pensé.

De pronto estornudé. Subí a tomar un baño en mi tina, con agua caliente y jabón decente. Lástima que estaba sola. Ese baño en casa del jardinero no fue de mis favoritos pero él estaba conmigo y me ayudó. Sólo por eso no lo pondría en mi lista negra.

* * *

><p><em>Disculpen la demora en actualizar, lo haré sin falta saltandome un día.<em>

_Patito_

_Pd. Me llegó un review diciendome que esta historia la está subiendo alguien mas pero no he encontrado nada en le buscador de fanfiction. Plis si alguien ve algo me avisa, pues esta historia es completamente original._


	12. No quiero amor Sólo quiero sexo

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11<strong>

**NO QUIERO AMOR ¡SÓLO QUIERO SEXO!**

Amanecí con fiebre. Y todo el cuerpo me dolía, no sólo mis partes, sino todo. No había razón, sólo había hecho el amor, no había corrido una maratón.

Ya me resfrié. Y cuando yo me enfermo soy muy aniñada, me tiro a la cama a morir.

Y nunca tengo quien me cuide, en estos momentos es que de veras extraño a mamá.

Miré televisión por casi 8 horas, al menos estuvo encendida ese tiempo, yo dormía y volvía a despertarme.

—Le traje un té caliente señorita— Ángela era la única que parecía que le importaba un poquito.

Me sentía tan sola. Cómo me gustaría que Edward viniera a verme. Pero no puede entrar aquí, no sin ser visto y no quiero que nadie se entere de lo nuestro.

—Ángela ¿me haces un favor?—

—Si señorita, lo que diga.

—Creo que mis flores están tan enfermas y tristes como yo… ¿podrías llevarle mi maceta con orquídeas al jardinero? Dile que las abone o les eche algo para que se curen— le señalé la esquina de la terraza.

—Si señorita, las llevo ya mismo— suspiré al verla irse.

Creo que no podía haberle enviado una indirecta más clara a Edward, así al menos sabría que si no he salido todo el día no es porque me hubiera arrepentido por lo de ayer o que mi padre me haya reprendido.

Volví adormir porque la fiebre estaba empeorando. Papá no vendría hoy, había ido a Seattle.

—Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?— una aterciopelada voz me sorprendió. Tocó mi frente y luego me dio un beso.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, Edward me miraba preocupado.

—Bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunté incorporándome. Ya era de noche.

—Me dijeron que estabas enferma, quise esperar pero no pude. Estaba muy preocupado.

—No te apures, es sólo un resfriado, me la he pasado estornudando todo el día y me duele la cabeza— no me gustaba que me viera así despeinada y enferma.

—Déjame que me quede contigo— tomó una toalla del baño y trajo agua tibia.

Puso compresas sobre mi frente, me arropó y se echo junto a mí, mientras me tarareaba algo para dormir y con una mano hacía suaves caricias en mi cabeza. Me quede profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté ya no estaba, me sentí sola otra vez.

Pasé toda la mañana descansando.

Esa tarde me sentí mejor y salí a buscarlo, estaba podando unas rosas cerca de la casa.

—Hola doctor Masen— le sonreí.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—

—Sí. Gracias por cuidarme.

—Qué bueno que estés bien.

—Quiero pasar la noche contigo— le pedí ya que papá no regresaría hasta mañana.

—Puedo venir a verte, ya sé cómo trepar por tu balcón— sonrió.

—No. Quiero quedarme en tu casita— tenía muchos deseos de abrazarlo pero había gente cerca, sabía que las empleadas sobre todo Jessica siempre estaba husmeando.

.

Pero cuando me disponía a salir a pasar una noche feliz, llegó Alice. Seguro algo presintió porque ella siempre era así de inoportuna. Con la intuición que tenía debió dedicarse a la adivinación en vez de la moda.

—Hola enfermita, Charlie me llamó para decirme que te habías resfriado.

—Sip. Pero ya casi pasa, he estado dos días en cama.

—Oye y…— miró a todos lados para cerciorarse de que estábamos solas. –Cómo te va con ya sabes quién— sonrió.

— ¿Quién?— me hice la loca.

—Ya sabes, no te hagas la inocente— sonrió.

—Siéntate que debo contarte…— también me fijé que no hubiera nadie por allí. –Alice, ya no hago milagros— le solté, esperaba que entendiera.

— ¿Qué?—en su rostro se formó una expresión de lo más cómica, parecía que iba a gritar. –Bella… ya no eres… —junto sus manos e hizo un círculo sobre su cabeza. Como una aureola de ángel.

—No. Ya no soy santa Bella— le sonreí.

—Pero, pero… no me digas que fue con el… chispas amiga… ¿te dejaste polinizar por tu jardinero?— rompió a reír.

No sabía si reírme con ella o lanzarle mi zapato.  
>¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ordinaria?<p>

—Se llama hacer el amor Alice— la miré de mala manera pero no me hizo caso y seguía riéndose.

—No Bella. Sólo se hace el amor cuando se ama. ¿Lo amas?— preguntó.

—No— respondí fastidiada.

—Entonces fue sólo sexo. Y uno muy peligroso.

—No fue sólo sexo… Edward me ama— me lo había dicho y lo demostraba, se había pasado una noche cuidándome. Eso debía significar algo.

—Te ama… tu jardinero te ama. Que conmovedor. Cuando Charlie se entere…

—No va a enterarse— casi grité.

—Claro que sí. La verdad siempre se sabe. No voy a apoyarte en esto. No le voy a mentir a Charlie, él me quiere mucho. ¿Por qué no puedes tener una relación con un joven de nuestra clase? ¿Por qué tenías que encapricharte con un jardinero hasta tal punto?

— ¿Encapricharme?

— ¿No acabas de decir que no lo amas?, entonces es un capricho.

—Pero es que...

—Además está el riesgo. Debes cuidarte con algo tan, pero tan seguro, que ni el espíritu santo pueda fecundarte— ahora parecía más preocupada.

—Sí. Ayúdame. No sé, acompáñame a un ginecólogo a ponerme algo— le pedí.

—Bella, es peligroso que continúes con esto, alguien va a salir lastimado. Si no es Charlie será ese muchacho. ¿Y qué vas a conseguir?

—Yo sólo quiero… no sé…

—Ya tienes 18 años no eres una nenita para jugar a las escondidas Bella. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que haces?

—Si Edward tuviera dinero sería diferente— pegué un golpe al sofá dónde estaba sentada.

—Pero no lo tiene, es pobre y no es candidato para nada. Así que no seas mala y deja de jugar con él.

—No te metas en esto, no es tu problema y no eres mi madre— le grité.

—Siempre has hecho lo que has querido pero este es demasiado Bella. No voy a ayudarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda, no la necesité jamás, yo puedo con mis cosas sin amigas metiches que se creen tan sabias— le grité.

—Bien. Si así es cómo lo quieres. Me lavo las manos, de aquí en adelante será tu responsabilidad. Luego no me vengas a pedir ayuda, no voy a mentir por ti ni voy a cubrir ninguna de tus locuras. Charlie no se lo merece… y ese chico tampoco— caminó hasta la puerta. –Por cierto, hazte cargo de los festejos de tu cumpleaños que yo no voy a poder— salió sin decir más.

Alicer era mi mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria. No me podía dejar sola. Empecé a llorar porque estaba molesta, me había excedido. No era que le diera razón a mi ex amiga. Pero no iba a alejarme de Edward todavía. Más adelante quizás pero no ahora, me hacía sentir tan bien.

Tomé mi bolso y me fui a su casita, llevé mis implementos necesarios y un pijama decente, tampoco iba a dormir en cueros.

.

—Estás triste— me dijo Edward mientras me besaba.

—He… peleado con mi mejor amiga— le confesé. –Además mañana no es un buen día para mí, por eso quería venir esta noche— así la depre no me sorprendiera sola.

—Ya lo arreglarán. ¿Por qué mañana no es un buen día? ¿Algún recuerdo triste?— me acurrucó contra su pecho. Otra vez me picaban los ojos.

—Sí. Mamá murió una semana antes que cumpliera 5 años. Así que mañana cumplirá 13 años de fallecida— me abracé más a él.

—Lo siento. No estés triste, tu madre está en un mejor lugar. Desde dónde te cuida, seguro está orgullosa de ti— sus palabras me habrían hecho reír en otro momento pero hoy estaba vulnerable. ¿Orgullosa de mí? ¿Una chica mala que jugaba con su jardinero y le mentía a su padre?

Ya no quería hablar. Sólo sentirme amada. Lo besé con mucho más ímpetu que antes, hoy no quería que fuera tierno, quería olvidarme de todo y pensar sólo en lo que sentía.

Nos desvestimos con mucha lentitud para mi gusto, Edward era muy tierno, me hacía sentir querida, sin embargo recordaba lo que Alice me dijo.

Deseaba que no me amara, que sólo lo hiciera como yo. Sin sentimientos de por medio. Nada más por pasar el rato.

Me apuré en quitarle hasta la última prenda y toqué su miembro, estaba enrojecido, caliente y duro. Me miró algo sorprendido. Se lo frote de arriba abajo, no quería que esto fuera "hacer el amor", sólo debía ser sexo. Y mientras más rudo mejor.

—Bella… despacio— me dijo con su rostro medio desencajado.

— ¿No me puedes seguir el ritmo?— lo desafié.

—Si quieres jugar así— murmuró apoderándose de mi cuello. Casi grito del placer. Sus dientes eran deliciosos, se acercó a mis pechos y puso ambas manos sobre ellos, luego lamió mi pezón derecho.

Abrí las piernas y empujé mis caderas hasta que me penetró, dolió un poco pero casi nada comparado con la primera vez. Quería olvidarme de todos, así que seguía moviéndome pero Edward no dejaba de besarme y acariciar mi rostro. No podía sentir que esto fuera sólo sexo. ¡Maldición!

Tuve un orgasmo tan delicioso que logré olvidar hasta mi nombre.

— ¿Bella?— Edward estaba sobre mí y acomodaba los mechones de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, él todavía no llegaba, que bueno porque yo necesitaba otra ronda. –Quisiera repetir lo del otro día… pero… es peligroso ¿Te estás cuidando?— preguntó.

—No importa, ya veré que hago después— pasé mis manos por su trasero para tentarlo a seguir.

—No amor… debemos ser precavidos— besó la punta de mi nariz. ¿Qué… mierda? ¿Me llama amor para decirme que no va a seguir?

—Bueno, si tú no puedes…— lo empujé.

—Bella… entiende, es peligroso— me hablaba con tanto cariño que me daban rabia.

— ¿Y? No es tu problema, ya veré como lo soluciono, la ciencia ha avanzado por si no lo sabías, hay muchas pastillas… inyecciones… por si pasa algo— me daba cólera su excesiva preocupación a veces.

—Eso es abortivo— dijo muy serio… parecía Alice llamándome la atención.

— ¿Y?

—No es una buena forma… es un pecado quitarle la vida a un ser…

—Mira, no me vengas a hablar de pecado pedazo de puritano. Bien que te gozas conmigo sin remordimiento de conciencia— le grité. Me miró ofendido, a mi ya no me importaba.

—Yo sé que esto no está bien… y te pediría que te cases conmigo para resolverlo si supiera que tengo una sola posibilidad contigo…— casi me da ataque escuchar eso ¿Pedirme que sea su esposa? ¿A mí? Idiota. ¿Cómo me iba a casar con un… huérfano que no tenía dónde caerse muerto?

—Edward… no sé en qué mundo vives… estamos en el 2011, el mundo ha cambiado… la gente ya no se casa para coger.

—No hables así. Esto no es coger para mí— se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

— ¿Me vas a dejar así? ¿Cómo te atreves?— no me respondió. Simplemente terminó de vestirse sin mirarme.

— ¿Creías que me había enamorado de ti?— pregunté aturdida. Yo le había dejado en claro que esto no sería importante. No sé qué parte de "no te enamores de mí", no había entendido.

—No. No aspiro a tanto. Pero pensé que al menos me querías un poco— se sentó en la cama muy cerca de mí.

Me gustaba mucho, pero "querer" era otra cosa. No podía negar que me había conmovido que me cuidara la noche anterior. Me gustaba que me acurruque contra su pecho, que me hiciera el amor… o sexo como debía llamarlo. Pero no podía pedir más de mí.

—Bueno. Si no vas a poder satisfacerme me voy— me levanté para salir pero sus brazos me aprisionaron.

—Por favor, no te vayas. Haré lo que quieras, si lo que deseas es sólo mi cuerpo, es tuyo…— empezó a besarme de forma desesperada, pero a mí ya se me habían pasado las ganas.

Traté de hacerlo a un lado pero no me le permitió. Sus manos me recorrían de una forma que no lo había hecho antes. Se tiró a la cama conmigo sobre él.

Pero podía ver que no le agradaba hacerlo de ese modo.

Me rindo. Tanta pelea me dio sueño y mañana debía ir al cementerio.

—Edward… Edward— dije quitando sus dedos de mí. –Mejor dormimos ¿sí? Tengo sueño— me recosté contra su pecho y me abrazó. Me arropó bien y se acomodó a mi lado.

—Perdóname, sé que dijiste que no me enamore, pero no he podido evitarlo. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer contra esto— besó mi mano.

Cerré los ojos para no verlo. Me sentía tan mal. Él era buena persona pero yo… era una malvada que le haría sufrir. Si tan solo pudiera echarlo de mi vida. Pero era egoísta, no dejaría que se fuera porque me hacía sentir bien.

* * *

><p><em>Les dejo un capítulo más. Gracias por leer.<em>

_PATITO_


	13. Detalles que te hacen especial

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia es sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13<strong>

**DETALLES QUE TE HACEN ESPECIAL**

Desperté muy temprano, Edward no estaba. Me levanté a husmear, no era que me importara mucho pero quería ver si tenía alguna fotografía por allí.

Saqué un paquete de galletas de su alacena mientras echaba un ojo a todo. Había una maleta debajo de la cama. ¿Le molestaría si reviso? Tal vez, con lo formalito que es. Mejor no.

En su mesita de noche había un libro. "Cartas desde mi Celda" sonaba aburridísimo. ¿Quién leía estas cosas hoy en día?

De todas formas lo abrí para ver de qué iba. Cayó una foto de entre las páginas. Era muy vieja, una mujer castaña con un niño en brazos. Debía ser de Edward y su madre. El niño no tendría más de 2 años, iba vestido con un traje de marinero lindo. Su cabello rubio alborotado le daba un aire tan mono. Estaban en la playa, al lado de un yate. Pero su madre llevaba una ropa rara.

—Buen día Bella— me asustó, no me había dado cuenta cuando entró. Dejé caer la foto.

—Me vas a matar de un ataque— grité, él caminó hacia mí y recogió su fotografía.

—Es la única que tengo con ella— sonrió mirándola.

—Oye eso es Coconut Grove, Florida— le dije señalando el fondo de la foto. Hacía tres años había estado por allí en las vacaciones, cuando papá no estaba tan ocupado como ahora.

—No sabía, nunca me contó que vivimos allí. Bueno ella no hablaba mucho— dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Estaba enferma?— por no decir loca.

—Tenía desordenes mentales. A veces la internaban por sus crisis. Pero cuando estaba lúcida era… muy buena— sonrió. –Te traje fruta— me enseñó un bol, con uvas y manzanas.

—Muero de hambre— dije mientras me sentaba a comer. –Oye ¿quieres acompañarme al cementerio?— pregunté

—Claro que sí. No creo que me echen en falta— parecía complacido. Bueno después de haberlo tratado tan mal ayer, no quería ser grosera nuevamente.

Regresé a casa como si volviera de un paseo, me cambié y salí de con mi auto. Le dije a Edward que me esperara afuera, no quería salir con él de la casa.

Me esperó en el lugar donde antes habíamos trepado, me sorprendí de verlo con una gran bolsa.

— ¿Y eso?— pregunté mirando su tonto equipaje

—Algo sin importancia— fue a la parte trasera y lo puso en la cajuela del auto.

Llegamos al cementerio, estaba todo tal como lo recordaba.

Encontré la tumba de mamá algo descuidada, hacía tiempo que no venía, casi medio año. Algunas flores secas estaban encima del mármol blanco. Las aparté. Edward otra vez estaba con ese paquete ridículo pero no dije nada, no sabía cómo se las arreglaba para verse tan bien a pesar de la ropa vieja y ese bulto que cargaba.

Se sentó conmigo, miró en todas direcciones y sacó lo que traía. Eran brotes de plantas. Algunas ya estaban floreando. Con una pequeña pala empezó a remover la tierra y a plantarlas. Esto era mejor que haber comprado un ramo de rosas, porque estas no se marchitarían. Me quedé en silencio, mirándolo trabajar, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

— ¿Por qué eres jardinero?— lo acepto era una pregunta estúpida, era huérfano, a qué más podía dedicarse.

—Aprendí jardinería en el orfanato… y mecánica, sé construir y pintar casas, ayudé en la panadería. Son cosas que se aprenden para el futuro— me sonrió.

Qué vergüenza yo apenas sabía hornear galletas. Claro que no necesitaba aprender nada porque… era una chica rica y ¿Para qué me iba a servir un oficio?

—Pareces una navaja suiza— le sonreí. –Estas lleno de sorpresas. ¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir?— recordaba lo bueno que era en eso.

—Fue una época de rebeldía. Cómo a los 16 fui a trabajar a una mecánica de autos finos. Algunos los arreglaban para competencias, me gustaba probarlos, correr un poco, pero el padre Eleazar se enteró de lo que hacía y ya no fui más a ese lugar—

—Ese padre te cuida mucho ¿No? ¿Qué diría si supiera de nosotros?

—Va a llevarse una decepción… él esperaba que yo entre en el seminario este invierno. Pero ya no es posible— me lanzó una mirada algo pícara. Sonreí.

— ¿Por qué? Solo porque ya no eres virgen no quiere decir que no puedas ser sacerdote ¿O sí?

—No es eso. No puedo serlo porque… estoy enamorado— me dio la espalda para terminar de recoger todo pero yo sabía que le avergonzaba confesármelo.

— ¿Edward, dónde está enterrada tu madre?— pregunté interesada porque al igual que yo él también tenía su madre muerta.

—En un cementerio de Port Ángeles— se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Ya que me había acompañado aquí y embellecido la tumba de mamá yo lo llevaría a visitar a la suya.

Cuando salimos tomé la desviación a la autopista y manejé lo más rápido que pude.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— me preguntó sorprendido.

—Quiero ver cosas— le dije.

Conversamos con más fluidez, por fin parecía soltarse conmigo y la verdad yo disfrutaba mucho cuando me contaba de su infancia. La mía había sido aburrida en comparación. Él tenía muchas anécdotas, ese orfanato no era tan malo, dentro de su pobreza habían hecho de él un buen chico.

— ¿Y cuántas novias has tenido?— quería saber su record de conquistas. Si para mí era guapo, imaginaba que para las chicas con menos recursos habría sido la sensación.

— ¿Novias? No… yo nunca he tenido… ninguna— pareció abochornado. Ay chispas, sí que era una corruptora de huérfanos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ninguna? ¿Alguna amiga especial?

—Tengo muchas amigas pero la que más quiero es Tanya— no sé porque ese nombrecito me cayó bomba. No es que me moleste, él era libre de tirarse a quien quiera, con ese cuerpo y esa cara cualquier mujer caería a sus pies.

— ¿Amiga cariñosa?— pregunté.

—No. Es sólo una amiga. Bueno ella… alguna vez demostró una ligera preferencia por mí… pero yo sólo podía verla como hermana. Todos en el orfanato son mis hermanos— ¿una ligera preferencia? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué la tipa se le insinuó y él la rechazó? Me llené de orgullo, a mi no me había rechazado. Bueno tampoco es mi mayor logro.

Ya casi llegábamos a Port Ángeles, Edward miró por la ventana y sonrió.

—Estamos cerca del orfanato— dijo contento.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos una parada?—ofrecí.

—No. No les he traído nada y no he anunciado mi visita— entristeció.

— ¿Vienes a verlos seguido?

—Los domingos. Pero hace dos semanas que no vengo— oh claro, desde que dejó de ser un santo. Me reí por dentro.

Seguí manejando sin saber hacia dónde estaba el cementerio.

—Me rindo. ¿Dónde es el cementerio?— pregunté.

— ¿Qué?

—Me acompañaste a ver a mi madre, quiero ver a la tuya— sonreí. Pareció confundido pero luego me indicó el camino.

Era un lugar muy feo. Bajamos y me apegué a él, ese lugar parecía ideal para filmar películas de terror.

— ¿Dónde está su tumba?— pregunté para salir rápido.

—En realidad no es una tumba personal— caminamos tomados de la mano hacia un mausoleo muy viejo. Era una tumba común, había muchos nombres escritos en la entrada.

—Vaya. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu mamá?— pregunté.

—Elizabeth Masen. Aquí está su nombre— me señaló una pared. Bueno allí estaba su madre y al menos unas cien personas más. Me dio escalofríos, tantos cadáveres juntos. No es que fueran a hacernos algo, ya estaban muertos, pero sólo recordar esas películas de terror que veía de niña se me escarapeló el cuerpo. Me abracé a él buscando protección. Me acercó más y besó mi frente.

—Gracias Bella. Hace mucho que no venía— sentí por un momento una extraña conexión a otro nivel. Si decir palabras estábamos allí como si fuéramos uno sólo, compartiendo dos cuerpos distintos.

Eché esas ideas tontas rápidamente, yo no me podía sentir así con él.

— ¿En serio no quieres visitar a tus hermanos?— pregunté una vez más cuando estábamos de regreso a casa.

—Es que no les he traído nada. Los más pequeños se van a decepcionar. Mejor vámonos— yo sabía que sí quería ir allí.

Estacioné en un gran almacén.

—Debo comprar algunas cosas— me bajé de pronto y me siguió.

¿Qué les puede llevar a esos niños? ¿Dulces? Podría ser, no tenían quien los consintiera.

Tomé un carrito y empecé a poner muchos paquetes de galletas, bombones, chocolates, gomitas y cuanta golosina encontré.

— ¿Es para tu fiesta?— preguntó. Ya le había contado que haría una reunión la siguiente semana.

—Algo así— dije para despistarlo. Seguí buscando y tomé bocaditos salados. Me aseguré de comprar un paquete grande de esas galletas que me gustaban comer en su casita. Antes de salir, no sé porque tomé muchas barras de jabón de olor a lavanda, mi favorito. Recordé el jabón de su baño así que ese sería mi regalo personal.

Pagué y salimos. Me estacioné en el lugar que él me había indicado como el orfanato cuando entramos en la ciudad.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó mirando nervioso.

—Quiero que visites a tus hermanitos— le sonreí.

—Pero es que… te dije que…

—Tenemos muchos dulces— le señalé la parte trasera del auto. –Edward, mis amigos no comen galletas ni chocolates. Además compré jabones de olor— señalé el paquete que mandé a envolver.

—Bella no debiste...— qué guapo se veía todo despeinado.

— ¿Por qué? Yo no tengo hermanos, ni siquiera de crianza. Anda, llévales eso. Pero no tardes ¿Si?— le di un beso rápido y lo empujé fuera.

—Bella…— me miraba con mucha ternura, sentí raro.

Bueno esa sería mi buena acción del año, apenas me costó 200 dólares, nada comparado con los 2000 que gastaría sólo en el bufete de mi fiesta.

—Anda rápido, tengo hambre, comeremos en el camino de vuelta— lo apuré. Sacó las bolsas y entró a aquel lugar.

Agradecí que no me pidiera entrar con él. No sé si podría mirar aquello sin deprimirme.

* * *

><p><em>¿Creen que Bella se enamore de este guapo jardinerito?<em>

_Nos vemos en el siguiente_

_PATITO_


	14. El triste pasado de mi jardinero

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia es sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14<strong>

**EL TRISTE PASADO DE MI JARDINERO**

Regresamos a casa, después de almorzar por allí, le cedí el volante a Edward, yo estaba cansada.

-Bella- Edward me despertó algo preocupado.

-¿Qué?- dije removiéndome.

-Es tu padre. Está parado en frente- miré de pronto, acabábamos de entrar en casa. Rayos. ¿Qué hago?  
>Como le digo que salí a pasear con el jardinero.<p>

Papá caminó hasta nosotros. Salí casi corriendo para que no se acercara a mucho.

-Bella ¿dónde has estado?- me reclamó cuando llegué a su lado.

-En el cementerio papá ¿Lo olvidaste?- hice un convincente puchero rogando a todos los dioses que se haya olvidado y no se le ocurriera ir al cementerio o mi explicación se iría por caño.

-No lo olvidé pero no pude salir tuve junta todo el día- entonces se fijó que Edward salía del auto.

-Buenas tardes señor Swan- saludó el jardinero con mucha seguridad.

-¿Fueron juntos al cementerio?- preguntó mi padre achicando los ojos.

-Sí señor. Bella me pidió que plantara algunas flores en la tumba de su madre- solté el aire contenido… mi corazón latía aprisa pero se estabilizó. Para ser un bien educado huerfanito era buen mentiroso. No… sólo lo hacía por mí.

-Oh bueno, eso es muy lindo de tu parte hija- dijo mirándome papá -Gracias muchacho- me abrazó y caminamos hacia la casa, quería voltear y despedirme de Edward pero no pude.

-¿Cómo te va con el chico Cullen?- preguntó el gran jefe de mis tarjetas de crédito.

-Bien. Tal vez salgamos mañana- le sonreí. Tenía ganas de correr por allí con mi guapo jardinero.

-Que bueno. Estoy por hacer unos negocios con su padre. ¿Cómo te va con los preparativos de la fiesta?

-Bien, super. Ya casi tengo todo, no voy a invitar a muchas personas, unos 15 amigos, no haré fiesta, sólo una pequeña reunión- porque Alice me abandonó y no sé como planear una maldita fiesta, pensé.

-Partiré mañana, voy a Alemania, tardaré dos semanas ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-

-¿Tan lejos?-suspiré. -No quiero nada, tengo todo lo que necesito-sonreí.

-Ya veré que te compro, me alegra que seas así. Mis amigos se quejan que sus hijas los van dejar en banca rota y tu nunca me haces gastar demasiado- me abrazó.

-Es que todavía no has visto el estado de cuenta de este mes- también lo abracé.

-Ya lo revisé, hasta el administrador quedó sorprendido. No eres una despilfarradora- me acarició la cabeza y nos sentamos a cenar.

-Papi, ¿podrías traerme semillas de flores?- pedí.

-¿Flores? ¿Quieres que te traiga semillas de flores de Alemania? –sonrió.

-Quiero que mi prado sea el más bonito. Edward ha sembrado flores silvestres pero me gustaría que también haya flores exóticas.

-No sabía que te gustaba la jardinería- sonrió. Ay si supiera que lo que me gusta en realidad es el jardinero.

-No en realidad. Lo que me agrada es el paisaje, creo que agregaré una glorieta y un camino de piedras en la parte posterior de la casa ¿Te parece buena idea?- en realidad yo le había dado vueltas al asunto de hacer que Edward se quede permanentemente y con un mejor sueldo. Así podría ir a Chicago y volver rápido.

-Me parece estupenda, pero necesitaremos personal para eso, contrataré algún arquitecto y un maestro de obras-

-No. Yo quiero escogerla personalmente y creo que Edward puede hacerse cargo de eso, le pregunté y sabe de construcción, autos y muchas cosas-

-¿En serio? Bueno, no me puedo negar, si lo hacen ustedes me ahorraré una fortuna. Compra lo que necesites, quiero ver los progresos a mi regreso-

Me fui a dormir saltando de alegría. Ahora iba a tener más tiempo con Edward, tal vez lo invite a comer conmigo en la casa para hablar del asunto o pueda ir a su casita y estudiar a profundidad el proyecto. A quien engañaba lo que quería es que él me estudie a profundidad.

.

-¿Lo quieres para tu cumpleaños?- preguntó mi tentador jardinero al día siguiente.

-¿es posible? Pensaba que tardaríamos más, en realidad no lo quería tan pronto- suspiré.

-Si es posible, sólo pídelo. Podemos salir a buscar una glorieta a tu gusto en Port Ángeles o en Seattle- ¿Seattle? Pasar días con él por allí, simplemente comprando me parecía un sueño.

-Las venden en Chicago- le dije muy segura, había visto en internet la noche anterior.

-No vamos a ir tan lejos.

-Pero es que quiero una glorieta de tipo antiguo. Y allá hay una fábrica grande. Iré sola si no me quieres acompañar- le di la espalda haciéndome la enojada.

-Te acompañaré. Dicen que es una ciudad peligrosa- allí estaba su lado sobre protector. Peligroso sería el lugar dónde él quería buscar a su familia. Yo no pensaba alejarme del centro o del hotel dónde nos quedaríamos.

Así, dos días después y a pesar de las protesta de Edward estábamos volando rumbo a Chicago. Me había salido con la mía y por fin Edward podría buscar a su familia y así no tendría que pedir licencia o dejar el trabajo. Batallé mucho para que me aceptara la ropa nueva que le compré.

Encontramos la glorieta perfecta y la pedimos de inmediato pero nos dijeron que tardarían una semana en entregarla. Así que de todas formas no la tendría para mi cumpleaños.

-Es mucho tiempo, deberíamos ver en Seattle- Edward parecía molesto con la compra.

-Me gusta esa glorieta y no tengo problemas en esperar. Ahora que terminamos con esa parte podríamos buscar a tu familia, si la tienes- pareció gustarle la idea.

-No sé porque tengo la sensación que esa fue la razón por la que quisiste venir aquí. Gracias Bella- Atrapó mis labios con mucha pasión. Me moría por volver a estar con él íntimamente. Y nos habíamos hospedado en un hotel muy bonito, discreto y en una habitación matrimonial. Así que me aproveché su agradecimiento para volver a tentarlo.

-Bella- gruñó cuando le quité la camisa. No podía evitar querer mirar su torso desnudo. Era tan atrayente. Besé su cuello y bajó un poco la guardia.

-Sólo jugaremos un rato- Yo ya venía prevenida, había comprado preservativos, de colores y sabores

Después de media hora logré desvestirlo y hacer que él me quitara la mayoría de mi ropa pero seguía reticente.

-Amor, por favor…- me sentía una seductora potencial.

Creo que eso era lo que más me excitaba, que no fuera él quien me saltara encima.

-Soy una chica previsora, mira- le mostré un preservativo que había escondido bajo la almohada.

Sonrió y volvió a besarme.

-Entonces creo que podemos… yo… también tengo muchas ganas- eso terminó de encenderme como pólvora.

Nuestros besos se hicieron más intensos, mi cuerpo estaba tan caliente. Edward fue bajando hacia mi pecho, se apoderó de mis pezones con su boca y sus manos, me hacía gritar y arquearme de placer.

Caí rendida después de mi tercer orgasmo, no tenía palabras para definir lo que sentía. Satisfecha era muy poco para la sensación de poder que me recorría.

.

Al día siguiente salimos a buscar información. Debíamos comenzar en algún lugar y el registro civil me pareció una buena opción. En la guía telefónica había demasiados Masen. Y ninguna Elizabeth.

-Aquí está. Hay un acta de nacimiento a nombre de Elizabeth Mandy Masen- nos dijo la empleada, una joven odiosa que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a mi bombón.

-Ese era el nombre completo de mi madre. Por favor, ¿tenía hermanos o algún familiar más?- preguntó con cortesía Edward mientras que la otra no dejaba de lanzarle miradas libidinosas.

-Creo que esa información es confidencial- dijo evidentemente esperando un soborno. Confidencial era lo que le iba a hacer si seguía mirándole los labios a mi hombre.

-Aquí tienes a Ben Franklin, a lo mejor a él si puedes darle esa información- casi le gruñí, poniendo un billete de cien dólares sobre el mostrador debajo de mi mano. Tampoco quería que me filmaran sobornando a una empleada pública

-A ver. Nació en Cabrini Green. Aquí hay una dirección Calle Halsted 150. Es todo lo que tengo- le sonrió a Edward y antes que tomara su billete me lo volví a guardar.

-Vámonos cariño- empujé a mi jardinero hacia la salida.

-¿La sobornaste?- preguntó asustado.

-No.

-Le ofreciste dinero-

-Sí, pero luego reflexioné y no se lo di- le sonreí mientras él procesaba la información. Si de algo estaba segura es que Edward no era consciente de su poder de atracción.

Paré un taxi y nos llevó a la calle Halsted. Buscamos la dirección pero había muchos edificios altos. Era un complejo de viviendas del estado, debían ser de beneficencia porque todo estaba descuidado y sucio.

-Debemos preguntar- Edward se veía ansioso por tener noticias así que respiré profundamente y bajamos del auto. Menos mal que traía ropa sencilla.

En el número que teníamos salió un viejo gruñón que se encargaba de la limpieza.

-¿Elizabeth Masen? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. Aunque… hace como 10 años había una pareja de ancianos. Los Masen, pero el hombre murió de un ataque al corazón y a su esposa la llevaron al asilo cristiano Sinaí en que queda en la calle California. Nunca la volví a ver, si todavía vive debe estar allá.

-Muchas gracias señor- Edward tomó mi mano visiblemente feliz. Teníamos una pista de su extraña familia.

Llegamos al asilo que obviamente era también de beneficencia, el hedor de los barrios bajos me estaba causando nauseas. O sea, ¿cómo pueden vivir así?. Ya sé, no tuvieron la suerte de nacer en cuna de oro como yo. Pero al menos podrían bañarse.

-La señora Masen falleció hace tres meses- la encargada del lugar nos atendió de inmediato al saber que Edward era pariente.

-Quiero saber si ella era mi abuela. Mi madre jamás me habló de su familia. Murió cuando yo era niño- la señora parecía conmovida por la historia de Edward. Así que nos llevó a su oficina. Buscó una ficha entre sus archivos.

-Su nombre era Mandy Masen. Su esposo murió hace años. Tenía una hija, Elizabeth, figura en su historia pero no dice nada más de ella. Espero que te sea útil- nos miró esperando respuesta.

-Sí. Entonces era mi abuela. ¿Vivió bien? ¿De qué falleció?- preguntó Edward.

-Bueno, la señora tenía desordenes mentales, personalmente la atendí cuando hacía mis prácticas en este hospital.

-¿Desordenes mentales?- casi grité

-Padecía esquizofrenia paranoide, tuvimos que trasladarla a un pabellón especial.

-¿Eso es hereditario?- pregunté atemorizada. Me sentí fatal, Edward agachó la cabeza. Que burra soy como se me ocurrió.

-Hay un 50% de probabilidades- dijo la mujer. -¿Tu madre tenía comportamientos extraños?- le preguntó a Edward.

-Le ponía clavos a las puertas por dentro. A veces me encerraba en un armario, decía que iban a llevarme. Pero la trataron en un hospital y mejoró, tomaba tranquilizantes todo el tiempo.

-¿Te has hecho algún examen?- le preguntó ¿Acaso estaba sugiriendo que Edward podría estar loco? Ay Dios con los genes enfermos de su madre hasta yo tenía miedo.

-Sí, me hicieron varios exámenes en el orfanato, neurológicos y de sangre, no presento ninguna anormalidad- lo dijo sin mirar a nadie en específico pero me sentí avergonzada.

-Me alegro por ti. Es una lástima que no conocieras a tu abuela- le sonrió.

-No se preocupe. No tenía muchas esperanzas de todas formas- salimos de allí y no me atreví a decir nada. La verdad no me importaba su herencia genética defectuosa.

Regresamos al hotel y ya no soporté la culpa.

-Lo siento- le dije a punto de llorar.

-Está bien. No tengo más familia pero me alegra que no presenciaras algo desagradable- me abrazó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno?

-No quise insinuar que tu…

-Bella, he asumido desde niño que podía tener algún trastorno.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. No me ofenden tus dudas, al contrario. Eso me indica que te preocupo- sonrió.

No lo había visto así. Bueno sí me preocupaba, pero porque no sea un loco peligroso y luego me dé problemas.

Regresamos al día siguiente a casa. A pesar de todo no olvidaría ese viaje, no sólo por el sexo que era genial, sino porque Edward regresó un poco más feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Bella sigue siendo medio torpe con ese pedazo de jardinerito. Qué mala.<em>

_Patito_


	15. Mi mejor cumpleaños

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia es sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia es sí es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 15<strong>

**MI MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS**

Los días pasaron tan rápido que apenas pude ver a Edward algunas tardes en que me escapaba para seducirlo. A veces sólo llegaba, buscaba entre sus pantalones y subía mi pequeña faldita debajo de la cual no había nada. Me encantaban esos encuentros locos y llenos de pasión. Y él, cada vez lo hacía mejor, pero siempre usando los benditos preservativos. Estaba aprendiendo a complacerme, sabía que lugares tocar y la forma correcta de hacerme perder la cabeza.

-Esta noche duermo aquí- le dije una tarde después de un encuentro candente.

-¿En serio? Pero mañana es tu cumpleaños- dijo feliz.

-Me gustaría amanecer contigo ¿No quieres?

-Claro que si amor- otra vez me levantó la faldita.

-Edward, todavía tengo que terminar con la decoración de la casa, hay alguien trabajando en eso y debe echarme de menos- le reproché. No es que no quisiera sólo que el decorador gay que conseguí cobraba demasiado para mi gusto y por hora.

-Está bien te espero esta noche- me dio un húmedo beso en el cuello y casi mando al diablo mi fiesta pero me repuse y pude regresar a casa.

Para cuando llegué el maldito medio hombre ya se había ido. Dejó dicho con Ángela que buscara un servicio de mozos porque él no ofrecía uno. Tonto siliconeado ¿De dónde iba a sacar mozos? Ya pensaría en algo.

Batallé el resto de la tarde con algunas agencias pero en ninguna tenían personal de servicio disponible, decían que eso se debe pedir con anticipación.

Me lleva el diablo. Tendría que pedirles a algunos empleados de la casa que me ayuden. Pero de entre todos sólo Ángela sabía servir medianamente bien y la cocinera porque las de limpieza eran viejas. Creo que sólo contaba con mi mucama y con esa Jessica. Bueno para las 15 invitados tal vea sea suficiente.

-Estas preocupada. ¿Qué te molesta?- el jardinero lector de mentes con cuerpo sexy siempre sabía cómo me sentía.

-Me siento perdida, jamás en mi vida organicé nada. Esa reunión me está costando algunos disgustos, quisiera tan sólo encerrarme contigo aquí o ir a ese parque de diversiones y olvidarme de mis demás amigos pero ya los invité.

-¿Tu amiga Alice sigue disgustada contigo?- besó mis cabellos.

-Sí. Me dejó con todo a medio hacer. Y no encuentro mozos para mañana- lo besé esperando respuesta pero él sólo miraba su reloj. Uno muy viejo y destartalado por cierto. –Edward…- estaba empezando a molestarme.

-Shhh faltan unos segundos- se quedó quieto mientras sentía que el sueño se apoderaba de mí. Y todavía tenía ganas. –Ya es hora. Feliz cumpleaños- una pequeña alarma se activó. Debía ser ya la media noche. Él estaba esperando para ser el primero en saludarme. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y me miró dudoso.

– ¿Puedes aceptar esta bagatela de mi parte?- se llevó la mano al cuello donde colgaba una medalla. La había visto desde la primera vez que lo hicimos pero nunca me interesó mucho.

-No. Edward, eso es…- traté de disuadirlo parecía importante para él porque la miraba con cariño.

-Sé que es viejo pero quiero que lleves contigo algo que he tenido siempre- me conmovió lo que dijo, no me opuse más y me recogí el cabello en señal que podía ponérmela.

-No tienes que usarla, puedes llevarla en tu bolsillo o tu cartera- dijo titubeando

-Quiero usarla- me la abrochó. Cuando la tuve puesta la examiné.

-¿Es una virgen?- pregunté mirando el gastado relieve.

-Es San Marcos, eso me dijo el padre Eleazar- la giré para verla por detrás, había un grabado muy antiguo que casi se borraba "Edward" decía.

-Parece de oro- froté un poco el metal.

-Si es así sería la posesión más valiosa que haya tenido. No sé como mi madre pudo mandar a hacerla.

-Tal vez tu padre…

-Ella nunca me habló de él, ni bien ni mal, es como si nunca hubiese existido

-Lo siento.

-Cuídala Bella, y si algún día decides que no la quieres, puedes devolvérmela-sonrió con tristeza.

-Pero si la quiero-la apreté con fuerza y él sonrió.

Decidí dormir para evitar las ojeras, todavía tenía mucho que hacer como para ir a un salón de belleza a maquilarme.

.

El sonido del teléfono me despertó, debía ser mi padre.

-¿Hola papá?- dije todavía somnolienta.

-Sé que soy una papacito pero no tu padre Bella- esa voz traviesa.

-¿Emmett?- me incorporé un poco. Revisé el reloj en la muñeca de Edward, apenas eran las 8 de la mañana. -¿Porqué me llamas de madrugada?- reclamé.

-Oh lo siento Bella durmiente pero estoy metido en líos. Acabo de llegar a casa y me ampayaron. Le dije a mi padre que pasé la noche en tu casa y quiere que vengas para el almuerzo.

-No puedo, tengo un ciento de cosas que hacer, hoy es mi fiesta ¿Vas a venir verdad?

-Ay chispas, me olvidé. Feliz cumpleaños. Y no sé si pueda ir a menos que me saques de ésta. Anda Bella me debías una- parecía realmente necesitado.

-¿en tu casa? A qué horas más o menos.

-A la 1 en punto. Bella mi padre está presionando, no cree que tu y yo… ya sabes

-¿Por qué no te creen?

-Anoche los viejos me llamaron por teléfono y pues creo que reconocieron la voz de mi novia.

-Uy-

-Es que… mi Rose tuvo un problema antes por eso papá la conoce. Te van a hacer un interrogatorio.

-No te preocupes soy experta manejando padres- sonreí.

Un problema más a mí apretado día.

Ni siquiera pude tener una satisfacción matinal porque debía aleccionar a Ángela y a Jessica

.

-Isabella, es un gusto conocerte- una mujer muy hermosa me abrazó.

-Solo Bella, el gusto es mío señora- me gustaba mucho su actitud maternal

-Llámame Esme- me giré para saludar al padre de Emmett.

-Hola Bella- ya nos conocíamos, si bien nunca habíamos conversado personalmente lo había visto muchas veces en las reuniones que hacían en la empresas por fin de año.

-Mucho gusto señor Cullen- allí estaba yo, en medio de desconocidos cumpliendo mi deuda con el grandulón.

-Sólo Carlisle- que amable hombre, no entendía cómo es que musculitos no podía con ellos. Parecían tan lindos.

-Me alegra que tu y Emmett estén saliendo- ay si la hermosa señora supiera.

-Su hijo es muy divertido y la pasamos realmente bien. Disculpen, anoche se nos hizo tarde y le pedí que se quedara en mi casa, había tomado un poco y me preocupaba que manejara así- ya había ensayado con el grandote lo que diríamos

-¿Salieron solos?- el padre era algo perspicaz.

-No. Fuimos en grupo, éramos como 8 personas y realmente espero que ninguno falte a mi cumpleaños hoy- mi sonrisa de niña buena podía ablandar a los padres más duros.

-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? Felicidades- Esme me abrazó nuevamente, se sentí tan maternal que sería fácil encariñarme con ella. Lástima que Emmett no era mi tipo

Me eché al bolsillo a los Cullen y mi amigo quedó libre de polvo y paja. Así que me prometió venir a casa.

.

Había más gente de la que había invitado. Entre Jessica y Ángela no se daban abasto. Necesitaba a alguien para servir bebidas. Salí a fumar afuera un momento porque las conversaciones me estaban aburriendo.

-Hola. El cigarrillo hace daño- esa voz me derretía y hacía que mis pierna se abrieran.

-Hola guapo. Estoy fastidiada, las cosas no salen como me gustaría, necesito ayuda, creo que voy a gritar- miró hacia diferentes direcciones antes de acercarse y quitarme el cigarro. –¡Ey!- dije molesta.

-Deja eso. No eches a perder tu delicioso olor con ese humo- me regaló una sonrisa y no puse mas objeciones.

Quería darle un buen beso pero decidí entrar, había llegado Mike con algunos amigos. Lo que me faltaba…mas gente.

Conversé un poco con cada cual, Emmett no necesitaba que le sirvieran él mismo se había estacionado al lado de la mesa y comía a su gusto.

-No te atores- lo molesté.

-Gracias, me salvaste de una buena. Te daría un buen beso si no estuviera tu jardinero cerca-se burló, miré hacia donde mi amigo tenía la vista clavada.

Allí estaba Edward, con una camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros de vestir. Ese era el uniforme para empleados… y nunca se lució tan bien. Pero llevaba en sus brazos una bandeja con copas.

Pasó a mi lado y no pude evitar susurrarle.

-No tenías porque hacer esto-le dije agrdecida

-Quería ayudar- nos ofreció una bebidas.

-Gracias. Te ves bien- sonreí. Edward siguió repartiendo las copas.

-Sigo pensando que lo conozco de algún lado- decía Emmett.

-Deja de alucinar, Edward creció en un orfanato no lo conoces-

-Entonces de allí lo conozco. Mis padres siempre hacían donaciones y visitaban ese tipo de lugares-

-Que desprendidos, bueno me parecieron lindos pero no imaginé que fueran tan buenos-

-No era por eso... al menos no totalmente, es que…- pero no terminé de oír lo que quería decirme porque escuché romperse algo.

-Fíjate idiota- gritó Mike.

-Lo siento- Edward parecía avergonzado.

Me dirigí hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunte.

-Este tonto me tiro la champaña encima. Mi camisa vale más que lo que ganas en un año me la has estropeado- lo acusó Mike.

-No fue a propósito estoy segura- dije tratando de disculpar a Edward. Le hice señas a Edward para que se alejara.

-Eres tan con desdiente con los sirvientes-se quejó Mike mientras seguía limpiándose, le alcancé unas servilletas.

-Mike no sabes nada de ropa. La champaña no mancha, se evapora y no deja huella, no seas quejoso – me quedé a hacerle conversación mientras se le pasaba el enojo. Yo quería patearle o llenarle la boca para que se callara pero era la anfitriona.

Estaba cansada y los zapatos me mataban. Fui a los servicios a retocarme, quería echarlos a todos e irme con Edward a su acogedora casita.

Iba saliendo cuando algunas voces fuertes me sorprendieron, caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia el salón, Edward estaba levantándose del suelo, algunos canapés estaban regados.

-No me mires así imbécil- le gritaba Mike. El jardinero se puso de pie dispuesto a golpear a mi invitado.

Qué extraño por lo general Edward era muy tranquilo.

-¡Edward!- le grité antes que ocurriera algo peor.

-Lo siento- dijo conteniéndose.

-¿Pensabas hacer algo? Adelante, quiero ver si tienes pantalones- se burló Mike. Edward respiraba con dificultad.

-Deja de hacerte el tarado Newton, tú has tenido la culpa- dijo Emmett saliendo obviamente en defensa de mi jardinero.

-Solo es un sirviente, porque lo defienden tanto- Mike estaba casi ebrio.

-Edward retírate- le pedí, estaba molesta pero no con él sino con es imbécil de Mike pero no podía echarlo de casa.

-Bella- protestó Edward.

-¡Señorita Bella!- Grite. -¡Vete!- le ordené. Se marchó sin decir nada. Pero me dolió ver su rostro triste. Maldito Newton.

-Mike, la fiesta terminó, quiero descansar, por favor-

-Está bien Bella, pero deberías poner de patitas en la calle a ese tipo, es un igualado-

-Y tú un presumido cobarde- le gritó Emmett. –Te vi ponerle el pie, hipócrita- los demás entendieron y poco a poco empezaron a retirarse. Al final sólo Emmett se quedó conmigo.

-Ese Mike es una plaga- dijo alcanzándome un trago.

-Sí pero su padre tiene negocios con el mío, sólo por eso lo aguanto.

-Deberías ir a ver a Edward- me sugirió.

Me despedí, fui a cambiarme y salí hacia la casita del fondo. A mitad de camino lo encontré recostado en la hierba. Todavía tenía el traje de servicio.

-Edward… lo siento pero no tenías porque hacer eso- me senté a su lado

-No había quien más lo hiciera o ¿es que no querías que tus amigos me vieran así?

-No es eso…

-¿Te avergoncé verdad? Es la primera vez que siento rabia por ser cómo soy…- No respondí, la verdad había sido extraño, no me avergonzaba pero tampoco estaba orgullosa de ver al hombre con el que tenía una aventura sirviendo en mi fiesta. -No tienes que responder Bella, lo comprendo…

-Te quiero Edward, no me gusta que te humillen así, me hubiera encantado que le des una trompada a Mike pero entonces papá te despediría y ya no podría verte…- las palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca.

Era una verdad innegable, de alguna forma le había tomado cariño al jardinero y temía dejar de verlo, sabía que eso pasaría alguna vez pero no quería que fuera tan pronto.

Sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus manos acariciaron mi rostro con una dulzura que sólo él era capaz de transmitir.

-Yo te amo Bella, eres lo que más amo en el mundo, haré lo que sea para estar cerca de ti- sus palabras me hacían olvidar todos mis problemas.

Sus dedos traviesos fueron al dobladillo de mi vestido y lo levantó. Bueno hoy si traía ropa interior. Escuché el sonido de su bragueta y me humedecí, pero yo seguía todavía con mi tanga puesta. Sentí su miembro entre mis piernas, sus manos habilidosas llegaron hasta mi lencería de marca y las rompieron, en menos de 5 segundos lo sentí dentro de mí. Ni en mis fantasías más descabelladas había imaginado hacerlo al aire libre y en mi prado, con el olor de la hierba, rodeados de flores y miles de estrellas arriba.

Edward se movía acompasadamente, yo me retorcía debajo de él, cada célula de mi cuerpo estaba de fiesta en este momento, gemía y me estremecía de placer. No tardé mucho en llegar al cielo pero Edward todavía tenía para rato, así que me abracé a su espalda y dejé que siguiera moviéndose dentro de mí.

Sentí que pronto explotaría nuevamente, él soltó un fuerte gruñido, sabía que se estaba liberando.

-Te quiero, te quiero- le dije antes de volver a temblar entre sus brazos, eso hizo que él intensificara todo y yo lo disfrutara más aún. Fui literalmente al cielo.

Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron más lentas a medida que pasaba el tiempo, todavía estaba dentro de mí y me acariciaba.

-Oye, ¿qué pasó con tu precaución?- me burlé porque esta vez no fue tan terco para cuidarse.

-La llevo puesta- sonrió.

-¿Usaste preservativo? No me di cuenta- sonreí.

-Cada vez soy más rápido- me besó con muchas ganas, que bueno que nunca se le terminaba el deseo.

-Ey ¿llevaste un preservativo a mi fiesta?-

-Había planeado raptarte pero no se dio la oportunidad- me confesó.

Llegamos a su acogedora casita y me recosté a su lado, el sueño me venció porque estaba muy cansada.

* * *

><p><em>Odio a Mike. Grrr<em>

_PATITO_


	16. ¿Y ESA QUIÉN ES?

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia es sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 16<strong>

**¿Y ESA QUIÉN ES?**

Papá me llamó a la mañana siguiente, se des hizo en disculpas pero yo sabía que se había olvidado de mi cumpleaños… y no era la primera vez. Mamá jamás lo olvidaría.

Me lleva el diablo, ni siquiera mi mejor amiga me había llamado. Si no fuera por el jardinerito, habría pasado un miserable día. Uy recordar la nochecita que tuve me calienta la sangre. Para esas cosas, nada mejor que una ducha fría.

Era un día muy bonito, después de llegar a mi habitación y tomar un baño delicioso decidí buscar a Alice. Tal vez la enana siga molesta, aún así la echaba mucho de menos. Le pediría disculpas pero no tocaría el tema de Edward, no pensaba dejar de verlo. Me gustaba demasiado para prescindir de sus servicios. Pero eso de no tener a tu mejor amiga fashionista me estaba deprimiendo. La extrañaba mucho.

Iba saliendo de la casa en mi auto cuando me di cuenta que afuera estaba Edward con una rubia, conversando de lo más felices sobre un muro. Nunca lo había visto sonreir así, tan natural. Conmigo sus sonrisas eran dulces y a veces estaba nervioso ¿Pero quién diablos era ésa?

Esperé que el vigilante cerrara la puerta para tocar el claxon mientras miraba a mi jardinero. Él entendió y se acercó rápidamente.

—Hola amor— susurró muy contento. Yo echaba chispas por las orejas.

— ¿Y esa?— pregunté.

—Es Tanya, mi mejor amiga ¿Puedo presentarlas?— así que la famosa Tanya, le di una mirada bajando mis costosas gafas. Era muy bonita. ¡Maldición! Esperaba que fuera fea. Su ropa era tan corriente como la que Edward usaba, pero era guapa la muy maldita. ¿De dónde sacarían huérfanos tan lindos en ese orfanato?

—Paso, no tengo ganas de conocer a nadie, tengo que salir Edward— ya no estaba tan molesta pero todavía seguía esa espinita. Él me había dicho que ella alguna vez mostró cierta "preferencia" por él.

—Por favor no la desprecies, ella es… como mi hermana— su mirada triste me conmovió.

—No la desprecio Edward, que no vez que estoy celosa— me mordí la lengua pero ya lo había dicho. Que bocona era.

—No tienes por qué. Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti— su sonrisa era tan hipnotizante, menudo jardinero tenía.

—Bueno, entonces vamos— me bajé del auto y caminamos hacia la rubia. Ella se levantó recelosa y nos dio una tímida sonrisa.

—Bella, ella es Tanya, mi mejor amiga. Ella es Bella la hija del señor Swan— _"y Edward es mío"_ le dije con los ojos.

—Hola— le di la mano pero ella me abrazó.

—Hola, que gusto conocerla señorita, Edward me estaba contando que usted es muy buena con él y ahora se quedará por más tiempo— esa niña no tenía idea de lo buena que yo era con el jardinero. Si supiera.

—Sólo llámame Bella— le sonreí. – ¿Edward porqué conversan aquí afuera?— pregunté.

—No le he pedido permiso a tu padre para recibir visitas. Y no es propio tampoco porque vivo sólo— se excusó. Totalmente de acuerdo con él. A esa casita sólo entro yo.

—Vamos adentro, no pueden conversar aquí, pasen por favor— ellos se miraron, Tanya parecía asustada. Cómo se notaba que habían sido criados juntos. Esos sacerdotes educaban bien después de todo.

—No te molestes, estamos bien ¿No ibas a salir?— preguntó él. ¿Y dejarlo sólo con ésta? Pensé.

—Sólo iba a dar una vuelta, nada importante. Mete el carro por mí. ¿Vamos Tanya?— Edward sonrió y fue rápido a hacer lo que le dije.

— ¿Y cómo están tus hermanitos?— le pregunté a la rubia. No sabía que otra cosa decirle, ni de qué más hablar.

—Extrañan a Edward, le he traído sus dibujos— me mostró unos papeles viejos que traían muchos garabatos. Me los dio y acepté a regañadientes. Me fijé en los graciosos trazos. En casi todos dibujaban a Edward muy grande con el cabello dorado, despeinado y sonriendo. En uno de ellos Edward tenía una S en el pecho. ¿Creían que era superman? Me reí al verlo.

—Alec cree que Edward es un súper hermano, porque siempre les lleva regalos. Tiene la tonta idea que Edward es una especie de héroe— sonrió triste.

—Pero lo es. Edward es una excelente persona— lo dije sin pensar pero en verdad lo creía. Él era bueno, amable, tierno, caballeroso. Siempre hacía lo correcto, la enferma sexual era yo.

—No sabía que Edward era tan querido aquí. Gracias seño… Bella. Tenía miedo por él, siempre que iba a trabajar fuera me quedaba con miedo, algunos no han tenido tanta suerte, pero el padre Eleazar nos cuida, aunque ya seamos mayores de edad.

Los dejé sentados cerca de la piscina y le indiqué a Ángela que nos traiga el almuerzo.

— ¿Se quedan a almorzar conmigo?— les dije esperando que digan que sí. Tanya miró a Edward pidiendo aprobación. —Vamos, odio comer sola— que patética me vería, aunque era cierto… siempre comía más sola que un perro.

—Está bien. Gracias Bella— los ojitos verdes me miraron con reverencia.

—Cuéntame Tanya, ¿cómo era Edward en el orfanato? ¿Hacía travesuras?— pregunté para que ella me diera detalles, por alguna razón me interesaba que había hecho Edward antes.

—No mucho, en realidad yo era la traviesa. Él siempre estaba ayudando al padre Eleazar. Por cierto Edward, ya sabes lo que dijo él la última vez que fuiste— lo miré y creí ver un rasgo de disgusto.

—Hablaré con él— dijo secamente el jardinero guapo.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? Si es personal entiendo— no me gustaban esos secretitos, se supone que sólo yo tengo secretos con él.

—No. Es que el padre Eleazar siempre ha querido que Edward entre al seminario pero este rebelde no se decide— tomó su mano en un gesto de complicidad pero a mí me enfadó mucho. De haber podido le habría arrancado el brazo. Edward muy educadamente se hizo a un lado.

—Pues, creo que si Edward no quiere no deberían insistirle— claro que él no quería.

—Es que el padre Eleazar cree que Edward está enamorado…— soltó una risita.

—Tanya eso es personal— Edward no la dejó terminar.

—Pero Edward, sé que eso no es cierto, yo creo que deberías aceptar la oportunidad que te ofrecen. Irías a estudiar a Roma, viajarías tanto…

— ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Te han ofrecido ir a Roma?— pregunté triste. Esa era una mejor opción que pasarse la vida siendo mi juguete sexual.

—No es una opción… no para mí— dijo secamente mi jardinero.

No pudimos continuar la conversación porque llegó la comida. Jessica nos miró con mucho interés, esa niña era muy curiosa.

—Gracias por la invitación Bella, me alegra mucho saber que Edward está en un lugar donde lo aprecian— me dijo Tanya antes de marcharse.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a la estación? de todas formas iba a ver a una amiga al centro— ofrecí.

—Gracias, sería una bendición el camino es largo—

— ¿Viniste a pie?— eran como 5 kilómetros desde el pueblo. Pobre muchacha.

—No pasan autobuses por aquí y un taxi habría sido costoso— se encogió de hombros.

—Cuídate Tanya y cuida a los niños— se despidió Edward.

—Piensa lo que te dije Eddie, no desperdicies tu futuro— ¿Eddie? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarle así? Pero tenía razón, él desperdiciaba su futuro aquí.

La llevé a que tomara su autobús, no me caía tan mal ahora que la conocía, lo único que me reventaba eran las muestras de afecto y familiaridad que tenía con Edward, pero bueno se habían criado juntos.

—Bella ¿puedo pedirte algo?— me susurró antes de bajarse.

—Si claro ¿dime?—

—Por favor, no lo lastimes…—

— ¿Qué?— ¿se habría dado cuenta?

—A Edward. Creí que eran ideas mías, la forma en que habla de ti o cómo te mira. Pero ahora estoy segura…—me señaló la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello, mi blusa se había abierto un poco.

—Como dijo Edward… eso es algo personal— no quería ser grosera con ella pero no tenía derecho a meterse.

—Sólo… no lo lastimes, Edward ya ha sufrido suficiente en la vida como para que una niña rica venga a causarle más problemas— así que su buena educación se iba al caño. Pues la mía también.

—Edward es muy feliz, te lo puedo asegurar— la miré desafiante.

—Cuídalo entonces, porque si cometes un error, yo voy a estar allí para él— sin decir más se bajó y azotó la puerta. Mocosa engreída. Huérfana babosa… ¿Qué se había creído?

Di algunas vueltas por la ciudad, sin ganas de nada más, ni siquiera de ver a Alice, esa rubia me había aguado el día.

* * *

><p><em>Ajá, le salió competencia a la alzada de Bella. ¿Qué pasará ahora?<em>

_Patito_


	17. Un nuevo galán

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia es sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 17<strong>

**UN NUEVO GALÁN**

Escuché llamar a mi puerta y abrí un ojo. Me removí un poco buscando a Edward pero la cama era blanda, eso quería decir que estaba en mi habitación… sola.

—Señorita Isabella— escuché la voz de Ángela.

—Adelante— dije molesta ¿Cómo se le ocurre levantarme tan temprano?

—Señorita, su padre acaba de llamar, dice que le ha estado marcando a su celular pero que está desconectado. Me dijo que llegaba hoy en la noche y que se arregle porque traerá visitas—

— ¿Visitas?— sólo a mi padre se le ocurría llegar de improviso y encima traer invitados.

—Si señorita, dijo que traería dos invitados nada más. Que le preparemos una cena formal y usted esté muy arreglada.

—Está bien. Gracias Ángela, puedes retirarte— entré a la ducha para quitarme la flojera. Invitados, lo que me faltaba.

Me fui al centro a comprarme un vestido nuevo, papá dejo dicho "muy bien arreglada" eso en su lenguaje era un vestido nuevo y un peinado. Con lo que odio que me jalen el cabello y me pongan esas tenazas.

Encontré un precioso vestido azul y estuve un par de horas en la peluquería, esperaba complacerlo con eso.

Llegué a casa cuando todavía no oscurecía, me sorprendí al encontrar dos camiones enormes que me cerraban el paso.

—James ¿Qué pasa?— le grité al chico de la puerta.

—Son de una compañía de Chicago señorita, vienen a traer algo que usted pidió— mi glorieta, casi di un salto. Esperé a que salieran los que traían mi encargo y entré.

Pude ver a Edward delante de todas las cajas donde seguramente estaba mi glorieta en pedazos. Me alarmé, mi padre llegaría pronto con visitas.

—Edward, hay que quitar todo esto de aquí pronto— dije llegando a su lado. Él me miró y no dijo nada. — ¿Edward me oíste?— volví a hablarle porque parecía mudo.

—Sí. Lo siento. Estas… hermosa... es quedarse corto— esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias. Mi papá llega en un rato y con invitados, me pidió que todo estuviera en orden y lo esperara con una cena formal y de gala. Y todas estas cajas se ven horribles en pleno jardín. Por favor hay que quitarlas— él todavía estaba recorriéndome con la mirada.

—Sí. No te preocupes, las quitaré pero va a tomar tiempo—

— ¿Cuánto? Calculo que llegarán en una hora.

—No lo sé. Voy a llamar al guardián para que me ayude, trataré de terminar lo antes posible— salió corriendo a cumplir lo que le pedía.

Entré a supervisar todo. La mesa estaba lista y puesta para cuatro. El champaña enfriándose. La comida lista para servirse, Jessica y Ángela tenían puesto el uniforme para días especiales. Y yo estaba muy presentable.

Pero afuera Edward todavía luchaba por quitar esas horribles cajas de allí y traía una ropa terrible.

—Jessica por favor, búscale un uniforme presentable a Edward y que se lo ponga, no va a terminar a tiempo— pedí a la cocinera.

Escuché la bocina del auto de papá y me preparé para recibirlo. Me acerqué a Edward antes.

—Lo siento Bella, son muchas cajas— se excusó.

—No te preocupes, yo le diré que es culpa mía. Por cierto, esa ropa te queda de maravilla— le sonreí.

—Tu pareces una verdadera princesa— dijo muy serio porque papá ya había entrado. Caminé hasta la puerta para recibirlos.

Papá bajó de su mercedes y con él un tipo grande, algo intimidante. Muy pálido. Pero lo que en verdad me sorprendió es el joven que venía detrás. Era enorme y muy bien parecido. Más alto incluso que Emmett y mucho más fuerte, al menos en apariencia. Traía un traje negro de diseñador. ¿Quién sería?

—Hija— llamó Charlie.

—Papá— di unos pasos para abrazarlo. Se veía que me había extrañado.

—Déjame presentarte a un socio, Aro Volturi— el hombre pálido avanzó hacia mí.

—Isabella, un gusto cara mía— tenía un acento italiano muy chistoso.

—El gusto es mío Señor Volturi— hice una reverencia y le ofrecí mi mano a lo que él respondió dándome un beso en el dorso. Me pareció sumamente anticuado.

—Llámame sólo Aro. Déjame presentarte a mi único hijo, Félix— el joven imponente avanzó hacia mí y tomó mi mano, también la besó pero me miraba de forma extraña.

—Es un placer conocerte Isabella, tu padre nos habló de ti pero jamás nos dijo que fueras tan hermosa— me estremecí al escuchar tales palabras, su voz era muy varonil y su mano tibia.

—Gracias Félix, también es un gusto conocerte— si que era un gusto. No todos los días conocía a alguien tan elegante y refinado. –Pasen por favor y disculpen el desorden, acaban de llegar una glorieta que mandé a hacer para el jardín— les sonreí y ninguno reparó siquiera en aquellas cajas.

—Por favor, después de ustedes— dijo mi padre. Félix me ofreció su brazo galantemente y acepté.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y más la conversación, Aro y Félix eran italianos y muy cultos.

—Espero poder almorzar mañana contigo y con mi viejo amigo Carlisle— escuche decir a Aro. Mi padre me miró y entendió mi duda.

—No te he contado Bella, conocí a Aro precisamente por Carlisle. Le dije que vivíamos en Forks y él me dijo que tenía un familiar aquí, resultó ser Carlisle y pues así iniciamos conversaciones y luego se dio lo de hacer un negocio juntos.

—Fue una agradable coincidencia— dijo Aro.

—Yo no creo en las coincidencias padre, es el destino— Félix levantó su copa mientras me miraba otra vez de esa forma que me daba escalofríos, no era de miedo pero sí extraño.

—Por el destino— escuché decir a Aro, mi padre y yo levantamos nuestras copas y repetimos a coro lo mismo.

.

—Estuviste encantadora pequeña, gracias, nuestros invitados han quedado fascinados— papá estaba muy feliz cuando las visitas se marcharon.

— ¿De dónde son?— pregunté.

—De un pueblo cerca de Florencia, Volterra. Aro es dueño de más de la mitad de todo ese lugar, sus propiedades son enormes. Después de la conferencia en Alemania fui a conocer sus viñedos por eso no te llamé el día de tu cumpleaños, no había línea allí por una tormenta que duró dos días— bueno eso me alegró un poco, al menos si se había acordado de mí.

— ¿Y van a quedarse mucho tiempo?— pregunté.

—Sí, le ofrecí introducir sus vinos en el país, vamos a hacer buenos negocios— sonrió.

.

Así durante toda esa semana almorcé y cené varias veces con los Volturi y los Cullen, no había podido ver a Edward, llegaba rendida directo a la cama y me despertaba tarde.

La glorieta iba tomando forma, cómo quería ir a ayudarle o al menos a verlo trabajar pero mi padre tenía sus planes y debía acompañarlo.

Félix era un joven muy interesante, estudiaba filología y negocios internacionales. Practicaba equitación, era un deportista destacado y hablaba 5 idiomas.

Pero parecía llevarse de patadas con Emmett.

—Que tipo más despreciable— se quejaba mi amigo un día durante la cena, mientras nuestros padres seguían haciendo sus negocios, nosotros estábamos en una mesa y Félix se había ofrecido a ir por una bebida para mí.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta, que es más alto o más fuerte que tú?— le dije en tono de burla.

—Oye yo soy más fuerte y te lo pruebo donde sea. Pero me revienta esa pose de europeo perfecto y exquisito que demuestra.

— ¿No crees que tal vez sea su forma de ser?

— ¿Te gusta?— preguntó molesto.

—Me parece interesante— confesé.

— ¿Más interesante que tu jardinero?—me miró sonriente.

—Eso… es algo completamente diferente.

— ¿Diferente? No entiendo porque debe ser diferente, ambos son hombres.

—Pero son diferentes.

—Vamos Bella, quítale a Félix los millones de su padre y ¿Qué te queda?

— ¿Alguien más alto que tú?— no estaba dispuesta a que Emmett me arruinara la noche.

—Sólo un hombre engreído, sé que detrás de ese Armani no hay alguien confiable y de principios— tomó su bebida de un trago.

— ¿Y detrás de Edward que es lo que ves?—

—Dentro. Dentro de Edward veo a alguien a quien podría confiarle mi vida. Esa es la diferencia, sé que Edward es auténtico, dice la verdad y no se anda con tonteras.

—Hablas como si fueras su amigo—

—Soy su amigo. Me lo he encontrado un par de veces en el pueblo comprando cosas para tu casa. Hemos hablado.

— ¿Hablaron? ¿De qué podrían hablar?

—Cosas de hombres. Él te ama Bella, que tú te lo merezcas es otra cosa— por primera vez vi a Emmett hablando en serio. Y eso me hacía sentir mal. Edward sí me amaba pero no podía dejarlo entrar en mi vida. Félix sería alguien aceptable a los ojos de mi padre y de toda la gente de nuestra sociedad. Pero aún era muy pronto para pensar en esas cosas, apenas tenía 18 años tengo muchos años para decidir eso, equivocarme, enamorarme y volver a caer. No hay apuro.

— ¿Cómo te va con tu barbie?— pregunté.

—Bien. Le hablé a mamá de ella. No estuvo muy feliz pero dice que hablará con papá.

— ¿No temes que te deshereden o algo parecido?

—No. Carlisle no haría eso. Esme no lo soportaría.

— ¿Isabella bailarías conmigo?—Félix hizo un gesto muy elegante al agacharse hasta mi nivel y ofrecerme su mano. No me gustaba mucho bailar pero podría hacer un esfuerzo.

—Si claro— miré de reojo a Emmett que ponía su peor cara.

— ¿Ese joven es algo tuyo?— preguntó Félix mirando con desprecio a Emmett.

—Sí. Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Es muy infantil. El otro día quiso hacer una prueba de fuerza conmigo.

— ¿Y quién ganó?— pregunté interesada, a lo mejor Emmett había perdido por eso estaba tan enojado.

—La razón. No tengo nada que demostrarle. No somos animales para probarnos. No tenemos un territorio que cuidar, somos civilizados— dijo con total calma. Con razón le caía mal a mi amigo. Era demasiado civilizado. Sonreí un poco mientras me daba algunas vueltas, sabía llevar bien a su pareja.

—Dime Isabella y perdona que sea tan directo ¿Tienes novio?— esa era una buena pregunta. Pues no tenía novio, tenía amante. Si, Edward era mi amante para todos los efectos. Me amaba y teníamos sexo con frecuencia, con muy poca frecuencia para mi gusto. Porque últimamente no podíamos encontrar el momento.

—No. No tengo novio— dije todavía pensando en Edward y en qué estará haciendo. Podía imaginármelo leyendo en su casita, tan sólo.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar libre siendo tan hermosa— su rostro se acercó un poco a mí y me hice para atrás. Félix era muy guapo e imponente pero aún no estaba lista para que me besara. ¿Estaría lista alguna vez?

La pieza terminó y volví a mi asiento.

—Ese tipo tiene intenciones contigo— dijo Emmett al verme.

—Eso parece. Mejor me voy casa.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? Creo que viniste con tu padre—

—No gracias. Puedo esperar un rato más.

Félix no me dejó libre ni un momento, me abrumaba con halagos y frases hermosas. Citaba a grandes poetas y hablaba un francés impecable. Eso me gustaba, un poco.

Quizás un poco más de lo que debería.

* * *

><p><em>Esta niña no aprende.<em>

_Patito_


	18. ¡No!

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 18<strong>

**¡NO!**

Una mañana me desperté muy temprano, puse el despertador antes de las 7 para salir a ver el trabajo de Edward, sabía que él se levantaba temprano y papá había salido a Seattle.

Efectivamente lo encontré muy concentrado armando mi glorieta.

—Hola guapo— Me acerqué con cuidado y besé su cuello.

—Bella… nos pueden ver— sonrió, sabía que aquel beso lo había excitado, yo estaba más que dispuesta, tantos días de abstinencia me hacían pensar en las más extrañas posiciones.

—No hay nadie, llévame contigo, vamos— me mordí el labio inferior y le hice señas, entendió al instante porque sonrió.

—Estoy trabajando— sonrió.

—Pues yo te tengo un trabajo especial ¿Crees que puedas?

—Será un placer— se levantó y caminamos con rapidez.

—Te extraño— le dije cuando estábamos por llegar a su casita. Me tomó en sus brazos y me besó con toda la pasión que esperaba. Cuantos deseos tenía.

— ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? Los del otro día— preguntó.

—Un socio de papá y su hijo. Toda la semana he tenido que salir con ellos a comer, a cenar y a reuniones.

—Ya estás aquí, no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado— me bajó al lado de la cama. Ya podía sentir lo que se aproximaba y estaba tan deseosa. ¿Algún día podré sentirme así de ansiosa por alguien más? ¿Podré desear a otra persona más de lo que ahora deseo a Edward?

Sus besos acallaron el último de mis pensamientos y me concentré en sentir. Ahora, en este momento, Edward lo era todo.

Sus rápidas manos me quitaron el ligero vestido y suéter que traía puesto, ya estaba húmeda para cuando toqué la cama. Edward todavía traía toda su ropa pero eso se podía arreglar, empecé desabrochar su camisa.

—Dame un minuto— se levantó y me dejó sola antes de taparme con una cobija. Sí que me estaba haciendo esperar.

Casi grité cuando regresó tenía las manos heladas.

—Lo siento, tenía que lavarlas— sonrió metiéndose conmigo en la cobijas. Sentí sus dedos hurgar mi interior, estaban fríos pero exquisitos, contrastaban con mi piel ardiente.

— ¡Edward!— grité cuando sentí uno de sus dedos adentrándose en mí, lo movió en varias direcciones hasta que solté un sonoro gemido. No dejó de moverlo en ese preciso lugar hasta que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Todavía no me recuperaba cuando sentí su masculinidad en mi entrada. Dios mío este hombre era una verdadera tentación.

— ¿Quieres probar algo nuevo?— me susurró aún sin inmiscuirse en mí.

—Sí, lo que quieras— a este paso si me pedía matrimonio lo aceptaría. Bueno estaba muy excitada.

—Date vuelta— abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y casi me ahogo ¿Había oído bien? Madre santa ¿Habría el virginal Edward Masen leído algún libro erótico o visto pornografía? Bueno, eso íbamos a averiguarlo.

Hice lo que me pidió, escuché algunos sonidos típicos del látex del preservativo. A mí se me había olvidado, que iba a andar pensando en esos detalles cuando tenía semejante semental a punto de entrar en mí. Pero agradecía en el fondo que fuera tan precavido.

Levantó mi cintura con una mano y me puso en posición. Pensé que dolería pero estaba tan mojada por mi anterior orgasmo que su miembro resbaló en mí sin ninguna dificultad. La sensación de esa penetración era intensa, mucho más que la forma tradicional, sentía que tocaba mi vientre.

Empezó a moverse suavemente pero fue intensificando poco a poco sus embestidas, empecé a temblar antes de escucharlo gemir de forma animal, creo que vi estrellas. Terminé agotada, jadeante y sudorosa.

Me di vuelta para verlo. Traía una cara de satisfacción que me hizo sonreír. Nos acomodamos un poco para estar muy juntos. Había extrañado todo de él. Sus besos, sus espectaculares formas de hacer el amor pero sobre todo escuchar latir su corazón. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho para sentirme a gusto.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó.

—Más que bien. ¿Oye, desde cuando le pides consejos a Emmett?—pregunté juguetonamente.

— ¿Qué?— lo sentí inquietarse. — ¿Él te dijo que…?— solté una ligera carcajada por haberlo descubierto, así que eso se refería el "dios del sexo" cuando me dijo que hablaron cosas de hombres. Deberían hacerlo más seguido si yo me beneficiaba con eso.

—No me dijo nada. Lo adiviné. Edward, te estás volviendo muy pero muy bueno en esto— le di un beso.

—No es mi intensión, sólo quiero complacerte y que seas feliz— me dio un beso tierno. Suspiré y me volví abrazar a su pecho.

—Me haces feliz— susurré antes de dormir otra vez.

.

Desperté a medio día creo. Había una nota a mi lado. "Estoy trabajando princesa, descansa". Sonreí. Siempre era tan lindo.

¿Qué haría hoy? Ah sí, Félix venía a cenar a casa por invitación de papá, no sé para qué si él y el señor Aro se fueron a Seattle. Creo que los viejos nos estaban haciendo "corralito" y querían que intimáramos un poco. No me molestaría recibirlo pero de allí a pasar a otro plano con Félix, tenía mis dudas. Tal vez si Edward no estuviera en mi vida lo tomaría como una opción. Se veía grandote y bien dotado. Pero yo quería que me amaran. Y eso, hasta ahora sólo lo había sentido de Edward. Me gustaba cómo me hacía el amor, como si estuviera haciendo algo sagrado. Aunque el último encuentro fue casi una profanación. En fin. Tenía que arreglarme para recibir a Félix.

Almorcé y me di un largo y delicioso baño. Mañana era el día libre de Jessica, así que desde esta tarde no contaba con ella, menos mal que Ángela iba a ayudarme a servir.

—Señorita Bella, quería pedirle permiso. Mi novio está enfermo y me gustaría ir a verlo— me pidió en la tarde mi mucama. Ay no, me iba a quedar sola y apenas sabía servir un plato.

— ¿Enfermo?

—Sí, ayer se cayó de un andamio y lo operaron esta mañana pero su mamá dice que no reacciona— se veía tan acongojada. Pobre.

—Ve, no te preocupes. ¿Jessica ya se fue?— pregunté a ver si al menos la otra podía ayudarme.

—Si señorita, salió hace un rato— maldición, tendré que experimentar.

—No hay cuidado Ángela yo me encargo de todo ¿Necesitas dinero?— no me respondió pero yo sabía que sí. –Te voy a dar tu paga adelantada, ven— le di 500 dólares por si necesitaba ¿Cómo se sentirían los pobres en una situación así y sin dinero? Me dio escalofríos. Si papá estuviera enfermo y yo no tuviera dinero para curarlo me volvería loca. Afortunadamente yo no sabía qué era eso.

—Gracias Señorita, Dios se lo pague— Ángela salió rápidamente. Ahora sería Bella la anfitriona. A menos que… no le podía pedir a la señora Nora que me ayude, ella era de limpieza y una vieja cascarrabias la verdad.

Además nunca la veía, siempre andaba en algún armario encerrada seguramente.

Subí a alistarme, me puse un vestido ligero pero debajo de la rodilla, tampoco iba a mostrar mis encantos. Qué Félix se los imaginara, porque eso es lo único que conseguiría conmigo.

Ya eran casi las 6, pronto llegaría Félix, bajé a la sala a revisar todo. Seré una niña engreída y no sé hacer nada pero me gusta todo ordenado y limpio.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, me giré sonriente porque el único que podía entrar sin anunciarse con la casa vacía era Edward pero no. Era el guardián de la puerta.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo James?— traía una cara de loco. Bueno siempre me pareció algo perdido ese muchacho.

—Sí. Quisiera jugar un poco— avanzó hacia mí retrocedí y me llevé un gran jarrón.

— ¡Cómo te atreves sal de aquí!— grité furiosa.

—Usted es muy complaciente con el jardinero señorita, me pregunto si también lo puede ser conmigo— ahora yo temblaba como una hoja. ¿Él sabía? ¿Nos había visto?

—Vete James o le diré a mi padre y te vas a quedar sin trabajo— lo amenacé, no me iba a intimidar alguien así.

— ¿Qué diría su padre si se entera? Su hija una, señorita se revuelca como la más perra, en la tierra fangosa. Y nada menos que con el jardinero— sonrió. Entonces sí nos había visto. Debió ser el día de mi cumpleaños.

—Mi padre me cree a mí no a un enfermo mental como tú, no me vas a chantajear James—

—Yo no quiero chantajearla señorita Bella. Yo quiero también un poco de usted— avanzó hacia mí y corrí alrededor de los muebles queriendo llegar a la puerta, si al menos podía salir, gritar y llamar a Edward.

—No va a venir. El jardinerito salió a comprar hace rato— ahora si estaba asustada. Quise correr y pasar por encima del sofá más grande pero mi taco se enredó en la alfombra y caí al piso, rompí la mesita de centro y todos los adornos, incluyendo el teléfono inalámbrico.

Sentí que James me tomaba de un pie, pataleé todo lo que pude rogando que alguno de mis tacos se clavara en sus brazos.

Me zafé y traté de subir las escaleras, otra vez sentí sus manos, ahora en mis piernas.

Los gritos que salían ahogados de mi boca no deberían oírlos cerca y la única que estaba en la casa era la señora de la limpieza y era medio sorda.

Quedé debajo del cuerpo de James que trató de besarme en repetidas ocasiones, cada vez que lograba zafarme un brazo me aprisionaba más.

Levantó mi vestido y sus manos asquerosas me recorrieron.

—Si siques gritando voy a tener que lastimarte. Relájate, sé que te gusta fantasear con los empleados. Vamos Bella, no tiene porque ser rudo, puedo ser suave si quieres. Hasta puedo hacerte gozar más que ese muchachito tonto— grité a todo pulmón cuando sentí que rompía mi ropa interior, lo arañé en dónde pude, lo mordí cuando trató de besarme y me abofeteó pero eso no impidió que siguiera gritando y llorando.

Escuché que bajaba la bragueta de su pantalón y temblé de miedo. Jamás se me ocurrió pensar en algo así, jamás. "No a mí, no a mí" me repetía, intenté patearle sus partes pero un golpe en mi frente hizo que mi cabeza diera contra el escalón superior y me sentí mareada.

No tenía escapatoria, se iba a salir con la suya.

De pronto el peso que sentía sobre mí ya no estaba. "Edward" es todo lo que pensaba.

Pero no, cuando pude enfocar la vista hacia la parte baja de la escalera, vi a Félix golpeando a James, lo levantó como si fuera de trapo y lo estampó contra el piso. Luego llamó a la policía y vino hacia mí.

— ¿Estás bien? Isabella… cara mía, ¿me escuchas?— me tomó en brazos y me levantó del piso. Caminó conmigo en brazos hasta dar con mi habitación y me depositó en la cama.

—Isabella, quédate un momento tengo que arreglar esto— lo tomé de una de las mangas de tu camisa.

—Por favor, no hagas un escándalo— odiaría que esto saliera en algún noticiero.

—No tienes ni que decírmelo preciosa— me dio un beso en la frente, dolió un poco pues allí me habían golpeado. Me recosté y no recuerdo cuando me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p><em>Pobre Bella :(<em>

_Patito_


	19. De mí nadie se burla

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia es sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 19<strong>

**DE MÍ NADIE SE BURLA**

—Está despertando— escuché murmurar a Ángela.

—Retírate por favor— era la voz de papá.

Qué vergüenza. Me daba nauseas recordar lo que me había pasado.

No quería abrir los ojos. Pero debía enfrentarlo. Además gracias a Félix, James no había logrado su cometido.

— ¿Papá?— murmuré.

—Hijita ¿cómo estás?— acarició mi cabeza, jamás lo había visto tan acongojado.

—Mejor— unas lágrimas se me escaparon. — ¿No estabas en Seattle?— pregunté.

—Venía de camino cuando me llamó Félix, así que llegué en menos de una hora. Tranquila, estoy aquí. Ese malnacido no volverá a acercarse. Bella, he traído a una doctora, es médico legista. Te revisará.

—Pero no me pasó nada papá. Félix llegó a tiempo— el rostro atormentado de mi padre se relajó.

—Gracias a Dios. Es que Ángela acaba de llegar también y no te había revisado nadie, no queríamos despertarte tampoco.

—No pasó nada que lamentar pero fue horrible— volví a llorar recordando lo sucedido.

—Lo sé. De todas formas me gustaría que te revisaran, los golpes y alguna contusión, quiero asegurarme que estás bien, además nos servirá para levantar cargos— acepté.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte a Félix— le pedí.

—Está abajo. No ha querido subir para no incomodarte. Voy a hablar con él—

La doctora entró y me hizo un examen rutinario, evaluó mis heridas y me recetó algunas pastillas que tomé en ese mismo momento.

Luego Ángela me preparó el baño. La pobre mucama estaba más triste que yo y lloraba a cada rato. Culpándose por su ausencia.

Entre mi padre y Félix arreglaron todo para que se mantuviera en el más estricto secreto. No quería ser la comidilla de la prensa sensacionalista.

Dos días después pude salir afuera de la casa, no había tenido ganas de nada, a pesar que me moría por ver a Edward. Sólo en sus brazos sé que podría sentirme bien. Pero mi padre estaba conmigo en todo momento o Ángela.

—Señorita, hoy en la noche viene a verla el señor Félix, debe arreglarse un poco— me recordó Ángela. Tenía razón, traía ropa holgada y apenas me había cepillado el cabello.

—Si gracias, prepárame algo. ¿Cómo está tu novio?— con tantos problemas ni le había preguntado.

—Muy bien señorita, en unos días le dan de alta. Ay señorita Bella, perdóneme por favor. Me siento tan mal, si yo no me hubiese ido ese día usted…— rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Está bien Ángela, no tienes que sentirte así. Al final no pasó nada— traté de calmarla cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante— era Jessica, se quedó mirando a Ángela con desconfianza.

—Señorita Bella, su padre llamó, dice que él y el señor Aro también vienen a cenar— lo que me faltaba. Más gente. ¿Cuándo podré ir a buscar a Edward?

—Gracias Jess, por favor ten la cena lista y pon la mesa, no de gala pero si muy formal.

—Está bien señorita. Es sólo que… yo quería salir hoy, tengo una cita— parecía nerviosa.

—Yo puedo servir la cena, déjeme compensarla señorita Bella— Ángela parecía tan afligida que acepté.

Me vestí lo mejor que pude y bajé cuando estuve lista. Para mi sorpresa Félix me estaba esperando.

—Hola. Has llegado temprano— lo saludé.

—Hola Isabella. Llegué hace rato pero pedí que no me anunciaran. Quería hablar contigo antes que mi padre y el tuyo llegaran.

—Si claro. Siéntate— nos acomodamos en los sillones.

–Félix, quería agradecerte una vez más…— en verdad sentía que estaba en una gran deuda con él.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Isabella, yo sabía que era el destino el que me trajo aquí. De alguna forma llegué más temprano aquel día y al ver que nadie salía a abrirme llamé al teléfono. Antes que el aparato timbrara escuché gritos y pensé que algo estaba pasando, trepé la pared y pude salvarte. Por un momento creí que llegué tarde, quería matar al desgraciado. Perdóname, es la sangre napolitana de mi madre— se excusó visiblemente abochornado por su último comentario.

—Félix, no tienes que disculparte por nada. Ahora yo también estoy segura que fue el destino el que te trajo hasta aquí. Debías salvarme. Y estaré eternamente agradecida por esto— tomé una de sus manos para mostrarle que tenía una amiga eterna en mí.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, era papá y el señor Aro.

—Isabella, hermosa, qué alegría verte— miré a Félix dudosa, tal vez le contó a su padre. Él me hizo una clara señal que Aro desconocía aquel incidente. Suspiré aliviada.

—Que bueno verlo Aro— saludé muy formal.

Me levanté a recibirlos. Cenamos muy a gusto, ahora entre Félix y yo había una nueva complicidad. Me excusé apenas terminamos la cenaa, esperaba que se marcharan pronto. Creo que esta noche cometería una locura, no soportaba estar un minuto lejos de Edward.

Me puse un pijama abrigador y mis zapatillas esperé a que todo estuviera en silencio.

Papá vino a despedirse y yo no cabía ya de emoción. Antes de salir miré por la ventana a ver si había alguien por allí. Pero me quedé completamente perdida con lo que vi.

Edward caminaba con Jessica por el jardín. Parecían conversar de algo interesante. Lentamente me pegué al vidrio para verlos mejor. Vi su sonrisa tímida, la misma que días antes me dedicaba sólo a mí. Ella se acercó un poco pero él retrocedió. Tal y cómo lo hacía al principio conmigo.

Ella simplemente se giró y caminó de vuelta a la casa. Él se perdió entre los árboles.

¿Cuándo había pasado esto? Ella dijo que tenía una cita... ¿Una cita con Edward? Él ni siquiera había venido a verme, hace sólo tres días que habíamos hecho el amor y no me había buscado.

Y aquella tarde en que me atacaron… Edward también había salido, quizás con ella.

Pero de mí nadie se burla, menos un estúpido y muerto de hambre jardinero.

.

Amanecí muy triste, eran las primeras y últimas lágrimas que derramaba por alguien. Yo jamás lloré por nadie. Fue de rabia, yo no estaba sufriendo, fue por mi orgullo.

—Señorita Bella, la buscan— anunció Ángela.

— ¿Quién? No quiero recibir visitas— tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, estaba horrenda.

—Es la señorita Alice. Dice que es importante— me levanté con paciencia y me tomé mi tiempo. Si quería verme iba a tener que esperar.

Bajé a ver que era tan importante para mi ex amiga.

— ¿Bella? ¡Amix perdóname!— corrió hacia mí en cuanto me vio. Yo necesitaba con urgencia un abrazo, cariño y algo de atención, así que también la abracé. Me conmoví tanto que hasta derramé unas lágrimas. Caray había amanecido sensible hoy. Con lo que detesto a la gente llorona.

—Bella. Charlie me contó lo que pasó, lo siento tanto. Y yo molesta contigo e ignorándote cuando me necesitas. Soy una pésima amiga. Te dejé sola todo este tiempo. Pero me dijiste metiche— me dio un ligero golpecito. Todavía estaba enojada.

—Pero lo eres… y me gusta que lo seas— nos abrazamos, en verdad la había extrañado.

— ¿Cómo estás? Sé que debe ser terrible… pero al menos no pasó nada— se mordía los labios, sabía que quería que le contara.

Le detallé todo lo que pasó y sentí, sólo Alice podía comprenderme.

—Así que me siento en deuda con Félix— terminé de narrarle.

—Lo he visto. Es enorme pero un tipo con clase. Algo pedante para mi gusto, imagino que tiene de que ufanarse. Media ciudad anda tras él y la otra mitad lo mira con ganas— su carcajada me llenó de alegría.

—Es muy galante— dije simplemente.

—Sé que debes estar deprimida por lo que te pasó, nada que un día de compras no arregle, vamos prometo no obligarte que te pruebes ropa, simplemente vamos a ver tiendas, si encontramos algo bonito lo compramos. Nos hacemos las uñas, podemos también hacernos un facial. ¡Vamos Bella! Salgamos de aquí.

Le hice caso. Todo el día estuvimos en movimiento. Almorzamos cerca de las oficinas de papá.

—No he querido tocar el tema Bella porque fue el motivo de nuestras discusión la vez anterior pero…

— ¿Edward? No es importante, está saliendo con la cocinera— le anuncié.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Lo botaste?— quería decirle que sí.

—Tenías razón, era algo sin importancia— miré hacia otro lado, pero ni yo me lo creía. Sentía que iba a explotar de rabia.

—Mejor no pongo el dedo en la llaga, sino fuera porque acabas de vivir algo tremendo diría que estas deprimida o peor despechada— miró hacia otro lado.

Maldita sea, o yo no sabía esconder lo que sentía o ella simplemente me conocía bien. Necesitaba hacer algo o explotaría de rabia.

* * *

><p><em>¿Edward con Jessica? No me lo creo<em>

_Patito_


	20. No es sólo lujuria

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia es sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 20<strong>

**NO ES SÓLO LUJURIA**

Regresé a casa antes de oscurecer, apenas dejé el auto sentí una presencia. Me giré asustada, creo que iba a cargar con ese trauma el resto de mi vida.

—Bella— era Edward, el idiota jardinero que me veía la iba a saber quien es Isabella Swan.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— dije pasando a su lado sin detenerme.

—Te extraño, no te he visto en días— se puso frente a mí.

—He estado muy ocupada con personas importantes— no le iba a demostrar que me afectaba en lo más mínimo su relación o lo que sea que tenga con la cocinera, yo estaba muy por encima de eso.

—Entiendo. De todas formas quería verte— su sonrisa me desarmó un poco.

—Ya me viste. Permiso— pasé a su lado conteniendo el aliento. Si sentía su aroma tal vez me den ganas de volver a estar con él.

Sentí su mano en mi vientre, evitándome seguir.

—Mi amor…— me estrechó con fuerza, atrayéndome hacia su pecho. Lo empujé sin pensar ni dejar que su tonto romanticismo fingido me haga flaquear.

—Oye que te pasa nos pueden ver— le dije molesta. Estúpido igualado.

—Te extraño demasiado— rozó con sus dedos mi mano sin atreverse a tomármela.

— ¿Por eso sales con Jessica?— fingí una sonrisa, no me quedó muy bien pero oscurecía y no había modo que se diera cuenta.

— ¿Salir? Oh bueno… fue algo…

— ¿Fue algo que? Mira Edward, a mí no me importa tu vida, ni con quien salgas o con quienes te revuelques.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no salgo con nadie que no sea contigo y no hago eso que dices.

—Edward, hazte a un lado— lo empujé.

—Pero… está bien, acepté salir a tomar un café con Jessica porque me dijo que sabía cosas de ti. Estaba desesperado, no te apareces por el jardín, no te veo. Me estaba volviendo loco.

— ¿Cosas de mí?— según recordaba ella no sabía que me habían atacado.

—Resultó ser algo un tanto desagradable y no le creí nada. No creo eso de ti— susurró.

—No estoy para chismes Edward—

—Bella, escúchame…— pero no quise oír nada. Me era suficiente saber que había salido con esa.

—No tengo tiempo Edward. Apártate— pasé como si fuera una reina y él un bicho. Era lo que merecía. Tomar un café con la cocinera para que le cuente chismes de mi. Tonto huérfano.

Llegué a mi habitación, me di un baño y me cambie para dormir. Estaba punto de secarme el cabello cuando escuché ruidos raros. Antes que reaccionara tenía a Edward muy cerca.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?— casi grité.

—No sé porque no quieres hablar conmigo— nunca lo había visto así de desesperado.

—Porque andas saliendo con la cocinera… así que te largas de una vez porque ya no te quiero dándome vueltas— traté de empujarlo.

—Perdóname Bella...— no debía flaquear con él. Debía echarlo de una vez.

—¿Sabes que Edward? Ya me cansé de ti. Vete quieres. Déjame dormir— le señalé la ventana por donde había entrado.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la frente?— rayos, como tenía el cabello en la toalla se veía seguramente mi marca.

—Nada que te importe— le di la espalda.

—Tú me importas y todo lo que te pase…

— ¿Así?… te voy a contar para que no andes corriendo tras la cocinera por chismes. James… intentó violarme hace tres días…— lo dije de la forma más seca que pude pero todavía tenía ese recuerdo grabado y me causaba temor.

— ¿Qué?— gritó furioso, le hice señas para que bajara la voz. – ¿Cómo paso eso? Donde estaba yo…

—Fue ese día que te fuiste a comprar no se que al pueblo… ¿con Jessica?— le reclamé.

No me respondió se sentó en mi cama pensativo.

—Vete Edward quiero dormir— me quité la toalla del cabello y busque mi cepillo.

Sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor. Traté de soltarme pero me abrazó más fuerte.

—Amor, mi vida… voy matar al desgraciado— sentía temblar sus manos. Edward no solía hablar así… eso sería una blasfemia para él.

—Ya está preso, mi papa se encargó—

—Te lastimó, ¿qué pasó? cuéntame por favor—

—Ya te dije quiso abusar de mí, si no hubiera sido por Félix…—

— ¿El tipo ese de otro día? ¿El que está viniendo a verte? – dijo molesto.

—Me rescató, obvio que viene a ver como estoy. Ya déjalo así Edward y vete de una vez— me liberé de sus brazos por un momento pero luego volvió a sujetarme.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya?, quiero estar contigo, no sabía lo que te pasaba, creí que me estabas ignorando. No sé que esperar de ti a veces Bella y eso me vuelve loco— buscó mis labios pero lo evité.

—Edward, vete— sus labios al no encontrar los míos empezaron a recorrer mi cuello. Maldición, me estaba excitando, no iba a caer tan fácil. Lo hice a un lado pero sus toques tenían un efecto en mí muy extraño, los sentía como fuego.

—No me eches, te necesito Bella— lo dijo con tanta emoción que no me pude resistir por más tiempo, me abracé a su espalda sin poder contener mis lágrimas.

—Yo también te necesito—el refugio de sus brazos era maravilloso. Me tomó en brazos y se recostó en la cama. No me soltó en ningún momento, me mantuvo sobre su pecho hasta que me tranquilicé. Sus manos me acariciaban con suavidad. No era sólo lujuria lo que sentía por él, también lo necesitaba, de una forma muy difícil de definir. Pero me hacía falta. Y eso no estaba bien. Edward sólo iba a ser un pasatiempo de verano para mí.

Ahora me daba cuenta que lo iba a extrañar cuando me vaya de aquí.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?— preguntó tocando mis mejillas para comprobar si había dejado de llorar.

—Sí. Gracias—

—Cuéntamelo todo, por favor. Debo saber— más tranquila me aventuré a hablar, como si fuera a mi diario personal, con todas las cosas que los demás no sabían que había sentido, el miedo, el dolor, la desesperación, la impotencia. Esas cosas son muy vergonzosas de decir, a pesar de no ser culpa mía sentía vergüenza de hablar. Pero él me alentaba con un beso o una caricia, no decía nada, no daba sus opiniones ni interrumpía mi relato. Simplemente estaba escuchándome, con mucha más atención incluso que papá.

—La doctora me revisó y supongo que papá con eso pudo levantar cargos, aunque con dinero seguramente James jamás saldrá de la cárcel— dije finalizando mi relato.

—Más le vale, jamás he odiado a nadie pero por su bien es mejor que no vuelva a acercarse— eso me hacía sentir más segura.

— ¿Ahora sí me vas a contar lo que te dijo la cocinera?— quería saber que había sido tan interesante como para que él aceptara invitarle un café.

—Es un chisme Bella, no debí caer en eso— se excusó.

—Ah no, me tienes que contar, yo quiero saber— le exigí.

—Bueno. Me dijo que había oído cosas que pasaban en la casa. Según ella, eres novia del tal Félix, dice que viene a verte muy seguido y está arreglando con tu padre su futuro matrimonio.

— ¿Qué? Yo no me pienso casar hasta que tenga 30 años, haya conocido medio mundo y tenga por lo menos dos maestrías en lo que sea— protesté.

—Te creo. También me dijo que eres muy mala con Ángela, que no le permites ir a ver a su novio enfermo y que la haces llorar siempre— ay cocinera bruta, mala voy a ser pero con ella.

—Eso no es cierto— me removí pero él no me soltó.

—Lo sé. Hoy encontré a Ángela muy feliz, me dijo que eres la mejor patrona que ha tenido. Perdóname no sé cómo pude siquiera prestar oídos a esa sarta mentiras— se oía molesto. Al menos sí me creía.

—Yo no sé cómo pudiste salir con esa— me quejé. Lo sentí sonreír.

—El día que fui a la ciudad, la llevé en el auto pero no conversamos mucho. Bueno cuando me habló de ti me interesé. Me lamento haber salido ese día, quería comprar unos pernos para terminar cuanto antes tu glorieta— bueno basta de palabras, lo necesitaba con suma urgencia, sé que estaba mal desearlo tanto pero no podía mantener mis hormonas tranquilas cuando me tocaba.

— ¿Para cuándo estará lista esa glorieta?— pregunté repartiendo besos en su cuello.

—Ya... ya está lista, por eso andaba ocupado. Quiero… que la veas pronto— se estremeció ante mi contacto.

Lo besé enredando mis piernas en su cintura, le quité la camisa con lentitud y nos dejamos caer en mi cama.

Había fantaseado muchas veces con que él viniera por las noches y que hagamos el amor hasta el amanecer. Quizás hoy podría cumplir eso.

* * *

><p><em>Ya va cayedo la engreída. Yo creo que ya se enamoró.<em>

_Patito_


	21. Soy muy mala

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 21<strong>

**SOY MUY MALA**

Edward no me decepcionó, se había quedado despierto casi hasta el amanecer, lo hicimos muchas veces y de distintas formas.

No necesitábamos palabras para comunicarnos en ese nivel, era como si nuestros cuerpos instintivamente supieran que hacer, como si bailáramos una bien ensayada danza de amor.

¿Amor? Bueno he de aceptar que me sentía amada.

Y antes que mi amante nocturno se marchara le hice prometer que vendría a verme todas las noches que pudiera. Yo gustosa lo recibiría aunque fuese sólo para dormir.

Volviendo a la realidad, hoy tenía una cena en la nueva casa de los Volturis, el señor Aro había adquirido recientemente una propiedad muy costosa que había sido de un duque, parecía un palacio. Creo que el único de ese tipo en todo Forks.

Papá y yo llegamos temprano, parecía que mi depresión se había esfumado como por arte de magia. Esperaba que termináramos temprano y poder llegar a los brazos de Edward.

Alice no había venido, tampoco los Cullen, esta reunión se estaba poniendo pesada. Félix traía un traje que le quedaba muy bien, venía muy seguido a nuestra mesa a ver si necesitábamos algo.

Cuando ya quedaba muy poco gente, Félix se sentó a mi lado, no veía la hora que papá terminara su conversación con el señor Aro para marcharnos.

—Isabella, cara mía. Acompáñame por favor— bailamos un par de piezas, luego él tomó mi mano y llegamos donde estaban nuestros padres.

—Señor Swan, padre. He querido hacer esto de la manera más formal posible y no ser irrespetuoso con ninguno de ustedes— se giró hacia mí. Yo ya estaba asustada con lo que decía. –Isabella, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, tu gracia y belleza no tiene igual en el mundo. Esta noche tan importante para nuestros padres, quiero pedirte delante de ellos que seas mi novia— miré de reojo donde mi papá estaba.

Tenían algunos documentos en la mesa, parecía que estaban a punto de firmar algo. Félix me miraba como si yo fuera una aparición divina.

Miré a papá buscando algo de ayuda, no sabía cómo zafarme de ésta.

Era una propuesta interesante, pero… ¿Pero qué?

Papá me miró y asintió con la cabeza… ¿Me estaba dando su aprobación?

El señor Aro tenía una sonrisa medio extraña. Volví a mirar a Félix… estaba agradecida con él, mucho. Me había salvado de más que la vida.

No sé que habría sido de mí si James hubiera logrado su propósito. Y ahora Félix esperaba mi respuesta con tanta expectación.

Me sentí abrumada y confundida.

—Si… claro— traté de sonreír pero mi sonrisa no salía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Pero esto hay que celebrarlo, acabamos de firmar un contrato por varios millones y ahora nuestros figlios nos dan esta noticia. No imagino una novia más hermosa que Isabella— el señor Volturi se levantó y me dio un par de besos uno en cada mejilla.

Mi padre también me abrazó después de estrechar la mano de Félix. Cuando la algarabía y el brindis terminó yo no sabía qué hacer o que decir.

Félix y yo nos sentamos en una mesa.

—Sé que aún no me amas Isabella, pero lograré conquistar tu corazón, haré que el sentimiento de gratitud que sientes se convierta en un apasionado amor como el que yo siento por ti— no sabía que responder ante eso. Estaba asustada.

—Gracias… por comprender— dije suavemente.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. Demos un paseo y luego te llevaré a tu casa. Quiero que acordemos las visitas que te haré. No deseo ser como un tonto pretendiente americano. Sabré cumplir las reglas y ganarme tu amor y la confianza de tu padre— eso sonaba muy bien si tan sólo Félix me gustara la mitad de lo que me gustaba Edward.

Caminamos por los jardines, el cielo estaba estrellado, tuve que apartar mi vista del firmamento para no recordar la última vez que había visto esas mismas estrellas en aquel prado con Edward.

¿Por qué era tan difícil esto? Félix era con mucho el príncipe azul que había soñado, apuesto, distinguido, con dinero. El problema era que yo no sentía más que agradecimiento por él.

.

Esa noche Edward llegó a mí cuando casi me había dormido. Lo sentí entre mis cobijas y me giré a recostarme en su pecho.  
>A pesar de no ser novia del jardinero sentía como que lo estaba traicionando. Era algo difícil de llevar.<p>

No tenía ganas de sexo esta noche, solamente que el latido del corazón de Edward me arrullara, tal vez mañana mi mente racionalizaría todo y encuentre una solución a las protestas de mi conciencia.

El sonido de mi celular me despertó, era muy temprano. Edward todavía estaba a mi lado, parece que se quedó dormido porque el día ya clareaba.

Vi quien llamaba, era el número de Félix.

— ¿Si?— dije todavía adormilada.

—Isabella, querida, será un día muy hermoso. Quería saber si quieres ir conmigo a una exposición de arte en el centro. Hay unas bellas esculturas que me gustaría que apreciaras— ¿Arte? ¿Esculturas? Yo sólo quería seguir entre los brazos de mi fornido y guapo jardinero.

— ¿A qué hora?— pregunté sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Puedo pasar por ti a las 8, desayunamos y luego vamos a la sala de arte, abren a las 9— italiano amante del arte.

—Está bien, pasa por mí a las 8:30— corté apenas se despidió.

— ¿Quién era?— escuché a mi hermoso jardinerito.

—Félix. Quiere ir a ver esculturas. Ojalá se convierta en piedra y me deje dormir— dije refunfuñando.

—Santo Dios, ya amaneció— salió rápidamente de la cama.

Abrí los ojos sólo para verlo en ropa interior, deberían hacerle un monumento. Que cuerpo.

Seguí dormitando un rato más.

.

—Y esta es una réplica de la Victoria de Samotracia— Félix me arrastró a otro trozo de mármol. Ni cabeza tenía la pobre escultura, parecía que habían pasado vándalos de algún equipo de futbol por aquella estatua.

—Que bonitas alas— es todo lo que se me ocurrió decirle para que no viera mi falta de entusiasmo y mi completa decepción. Bueno al menos sabía que el arte no era mi vocación. Una carrera menos en mi larga lista de posibles futuros.

—Te noto ausente. ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó el imponente hombre.

Miré a nuestro alrededor. Más de una madrugadora amante del arte estaba mirándolo. Y eso lejos de molestarme me era indiferente.

—Creo que el desayuno de cayó mal— mentí.

Casi al medio día por fin regresé a casa. Cansada y sin entusiasmo. Edward estaba terminando de colocar flores alrededor de mi glorieta. Era preciosa. Corrí para llegar a su lado.

— ¡Hola! Que buen trabajo, te quedo perfecta— la miré por todos lados, tal y cómo la había visto en Chicago, pero aquí lucía infinitamente mejor.

—Sólo falta ponerle luces, esta noche estará terminada— me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa muy feliz, Edward siempre me hacía dichosa.

Por la tarde me encontraba otra vez pensando en lo de Félix. ¿Y si quería llegar a intimar conmigo? Ay esto no me gustaba nada. Pronto empezaría con sus muestras de afecto, besos y caricias.

Era muy guapo pero algo dentro de mí se resistía.

¿Cuándo fue que me volví una desabrida? A mí me gustaban los chicos, solía fantasear con besarlos.

Papá llamó para decir que vendría muy tarde y que no lo espere.

Me asomé a mi ventana, casi oscurecía, Edward estaba encendiendo las luces de mi glorieta, apenas alcanzaba a verla desde mi balcón.

Bajé a verla terminada. Lucía espléndida, mucho mejor que en el día.

—Señorita, oficialmente su glorieta está lista— dijo él haciendo una leve reverencia.

Entré observando cada detalle, era como me la había imaginado. A mamá le encantaría.

—Es preciosa Edward. Gracias— tenía ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos.

—Bella, quería que hablemos— se veía tan lindo cuando dudaba.

—Espérame en tu casita— le sonreí.

Caminó sin decir nada. Me quedé un buen rato allí sólo admirando el precioso trabajo que había hecho.

Minutos después lo seguí. Antes me aseguré que no hubiera nadie mirándonos.

—Dime de que querías hablarme— me senté en la camita. Edward vino hacia mí, se veía aún temeroso.

—Isabella. Sé que no tengo ni siquiera derecho a mencionarlo pero… Lo nuestro es muy importante para mí. Y no me siento bien durmiendo contigo cada noche sin una pizca de compromiso al menos de mi parte. Aceptarías… ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?— oh no… no puede pedirme eso, no ahora, no en este momento.

—Edward…— me levanté de allí aterrada.

—Nadie lo sabrá, sólo nosotros, juro que no se lo diré a otras personas— sus ojos eran tan dulces. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermoso, por dentro y por fuera?

—Lo siento Edward… no puedo aceptar— ¿Cómo rayos podía aceptarlo si ya tenía novio? Bueno así no lo tuviera… Se veía tan tierno al pedírmelo, tal vez si fuese libre lo aceptaría, en secreto como él quería.

— ¿No me quieres ni siquiera un poco?— su voz se quebró.

—No es eso… antes de salir dijimos que…

—Lo sé Bella. Entiendo— no insistió pero su mirada me decía todo. Lo había herido.

Salí de allí muy triste. No sé porque me dolía tanto verlo sufrir. Era muy mala, muy mala.

* * *

><p><em>Sí que es mala... buuu<em>

_PATITO_


	22. Me enamoré como una idiota

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 22<strong>

**ME ENAMORÉ COMO UNA IDIOTA**

Edward no vino a dormir conmigo esa noche, ni las siguientes. Tenía ganas de salir a buscarlo y aceptar su ofrecimiento. Esto estaba mal, no debía deprimirme por rechazar al jardinero. ¿Qué derecho tenía el muy tonto a enamorarse? Yo le advertí que no lo hiciera. Fui sincera con él.

—Bella, esta noche tenemos una fiesta en casa de los Cullen— papá entró presuroso al comedor esa mañana.

— ¿Otra fiesta?— rezongué, al menos sería en casa de Emmett y podría conversar un poco con él.

—Voy a perder mucho tiempo, Garrett el chofer está de vacaciones y no dejó reemplazo. No sé qué hacer ahora, no voy a llegar manejando el auto a lo de los Cullen— se veía fastidiado, siempre me preocupaba verlo así por eso me encargaba de que le hicieran sus chequeos cada 6 meses y procuraba que comiera sano al menos en casa.

—Papá… ¿Y si le dices a Edward el jardinero? Él conduce muy bien— sugerí, además el volver a verlo me ilusionaba un poco.

— ¿En serio? Me ahorraría entrevistar gente, el padre Eleazar dice que es totalmente de confianza, odiaría volver a cometer el error de contratar a algún otro loco— me miró con algo de pena. Seguro por James.

—Pues sería sólo cuestión e pedírselo, ya terminó mi glorieta y no creo que esté tan ocupado y... deberías pagarle otro sueldo, no sería justo que haga dos trabajos y solo le pagues por uno— aparenté que no me importaba pero estaba pendiente de la respuesta de mi padre.

—Será sólo por dos semanas y claro que le pagaré otro sueldo. Lo mandaré llamar en seguida— salió a la cocina.

Salí corriendo a mi habitación al menos a peinarme y cambiarme, si Edward iba a venir a la casa tenía que estar presentable.

Bajé las escaleras con algo de temor, escuché la voz de Edward en el primer piso.

—Está bien señor Swan, estoy de acuerdo con sus términos.

—Bueno entonces está hecho, ve al garaje a cambiarte, ponte el uniforme. Regresarás por Bella a las 6 en punto y la llevarás a la casa de los Cullen— Edward me miró cuando iba bajando las escaleras, su mirada era la de siempre, como si viera una aparición o algo así, me encantaba tener ese efecto en él.

—Hola Edward— saludé sonriendo.

—Buenos días señorita Bella— dijo respetuoso.

—Hija, Edward va a ser el chofer estas dos semanas, gracias por la idea, no se que habría hecho sin conductor— papá salió a su despacho por sus cosas.

—Qué bueno que aceptaste, Charlie se estaba volviendo loco sin chofer— comenté.

—Permiso, debo ir a cambiarme— se fue sin decirme nada más. Debía estar molesto conmigo. Bueno, era su problema no el mío.

Todo el día me la pasé escogiendo que ponerme, peinándome y maquillándome con especial cuidado. Quería estar muy guapa.

Pero a quien quería impactar era a Edward.

Él vino por mí a las 6 en punto cual inglés. Me abrió la puerta de atrás del auto y salimos a la reunión.

—Estas muy hermosa— me dijo mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿En serio? Porque parece que ya no te gusto, ni siquiera vienes a verme— me hice la ofendida.

—No me he sentido bien— dijo

— ¿Estás enfermo? – me preocupe.

—Una infección simple pero ya pasó— confesó.

— ¿Edward porque no me avisaste?— le reproché.

—Porque no era importante. Se cuáles son tus prioridades—dijo algo resentido pero sin reprocharme nada.

—No hables así. Tú no sabes nada— dije molesta.

Llegamos la casa de los Cullen, le hice dar muchas vueltas mientras le señalaba el camino.

—Podrías habernos ahorrado algún tiempo— me dijo Edward sonriendo, se había dado cuenta de mi engaño.

— ¿Tan rápido querías des hacerte de mí?— le hice un puchero.

—Sabes bien que no. Pero vas a llegar tarde—

—Para lo que me importa estar allí, con gusto me quedaría aquí contigo—sonrió.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?—preguntó.

—Sí. Qué me importa esa fiesta— le sonreí.

—Tu padre se molestaría, mejor baja ya— salió del auto y vino a abrir mi puerta. Me dio la mano para bajar y yo apreté con fuerza la suya.

—Ven a dormir conmigo… te extraño— susurré.

—Isabella, te estaba esperando— Félix llegó a nosotros y no me dejó escuchar la respuesta.

Me alejé de allí algo apesadumbrada, no entendía porque me afectaba tanto. Traté de sonreír toda la reunión, de mantener el hilo de la conversación pero me resultaba aburrido todo.

— ¿Bella? Hasta que te veo ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué dicen las flores? – Emmett se veía muy guapo en un traje elegante, sonreí ante su comentario malintencionado.

—Hola grandote, estoy muy bien. Eres tú el que anda desaparecido— lo abracé. Me hacía muy feliz hablar con él, menos mal que Félix había ido a conversar con algunos empresarios por sugerencia de su padre.

— ¿Cómo esta Edward?— me preguntó al oído mi amigo.

—Bien, ahora está ocupando el puesto del chofer por estas semanas— dije sonriendo.

— ¿Es cierto que andas con Félix?— me miro con reprobación.

—Pues… es que…

—No me digas que si… ¡Bella!—

—Me tomaron de sorpresa Emmett, me lo pidió con mi padre y el suyo presente y yo estoy en deuda con el por algo que hizo…— trate de excusarme

—Pues que complaciente eres con tu viejo… aunque creo que la palabra indicada sería convenida— me hizo sentir peor todavía.

—Oye no me juzgues— le reclamé.

—Sabía que lo harías sufrir y se lo dije, pero el pobre Edward está tan enamorado de ti que está ciego— se quejó, no sabía cuánto Emmett estimaba a mi jardinero.

—Edward sabía que…—

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué eras una orgullosa y egoísta que no mira más allá de ti? Pues no lo sabía—

—No me digas así— casi le grité ¿Qué se había creído?

— ¿Tienes algún problema con mi novia?— Félix se plató frente a Emmett claramente desafiándolo.

—Yo no. Eres tu el que lo tiene— Emmett se fue molesto. Nunca lo había visto así, siempre era tan divertido y bromista. Maldición tenía razón.

— ¿Cullen te ha estado molestando?— preguntó Félix.

—No.

— ¿Que te reclamaba? ¿Es cierto que… que antes salías con él?— preguntó visiblemente molesto.

—Sólo somos amigos, nunca salimos con otras intenciones— aclaré.

—Isabella, soy tu novio y como tal no consiento que ningún amigo te falte al respeto, si ese muchacho te ha ofendido deberías confiar en mí—

—No me ha ofendido, Emmett es mi amigo y a veces los amigos te muestran tus fallos aunque no comprendamos bien—dije con rabia y me alejé de él.

Necesitaba pensar a solas.

Salí de la casa y me fui directo al auto. Edward se sobresalto al verme llegar y tirar la puerta.

— ¿Te sucede algo Bella?— preguntó.

— ¡No!— grité, estaba molesta

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada— todavía seguía retumbando en mis oídos las palabras de Emmett, no entendía porque me había afectado tanto.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí— Edward me miraba preocupado.

—Pero no lo hago, soy un ser orgulloso y egoísta que no ve más allá de mi— dije todavía con rabia.

—No hables así. Tú eres una mujer única, especial. Dulce, buena— me sentí mal al oír el alto concepto que Edward tenía de mí.

— ¡No es cierto!— grité. Tratando de contener mis lagrimas para no estropear el maquillaje. La puerta se abrió de pronto.

—Bella, aquí estas. ¿Qué pasó? – era papá.

—Nada, quiero irme ya— me quejé.

—De acuerdo, yo me quedaré un rato mas, tengo todavía el auto de la empresa pero antes despídete de Aro y de tu novio, no puedes marcharte así— maldición, mire el espejo retrovisor, Edward estaba escuchando con atención.

—Si papa— dije bajándome.

Apenas me despedí de los Volturi regresé al auto. Pero no pude deshacerme de Félix que se empeñó en acompañarme.

—Querida Isabella, pasaré a verte mañana ¿Estás de acuerdo?— me decía mientras caminábamos.

—Si claro, disculpa por lo de hace un rato— traté de quedar bien.

—No tienes nada porque disculparte, soy yo el que no debió hablarte de ese modo.

—Bueno, nos vemos— dije llegando cerca del auto.

Antes que pudiera dar un paso para irme tomó mi rostro y me besó. Fue rápido y suave, ni siquiera pude oponer resistencia.

—Te llamaré querida— Félix se alejó dejándome medio confusa. Su beso no había sido tan malo como esperaba, tampoco me causó emoción. Simplemente me encontraba sorprendida.

Me di la vuelta para subir al auto. Edward me esperaba en la puerta. No me miró cuando subí.

.

Llegamos a casa sin decir nada. Creí que lo dejaría así porque después que bajé del auto no se detuvo a esperarme. Subí a mi habitación muy mortificada. No sabía si debía darle una explicación, ni excusas.

Me quité el vestido y me puse el pijama, casi grito cuando al regresar del baño lo encontré sentado en mi cama.

—Edward…

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?— dijo aun sin mirarme.

—Es que yo… no sé que me pasó, él me lo pidió y… mi papá y el señor Aro estaban allí…

—No tienes que explicarme nada. Yo sabía que esto pasaría, algún día. Que te fijarías en alguien de tu condición… sólo que no creí que fuese tan pronto— me miró muy dolido, podía verlo en sus ojos.

—No es eso Edward…

—Vine a despedirme de ti.

— ¿Qué? No puedes irte— no podía dejarme así, yo… yo lo necesitaba…

—No hay razón para que me quede Bella. Puedo conseguir otro trabajo, lo que no puedo es seguir aquí sintiéndome así. Yo sé que soy pobre y no tengo nada que ofrecerte, más que mi amor y mi devoción pero eso no es suficiente lo sé. Sé como es el mundo—

—No te vayas Edward por favor— me lancé a sus brazos sin importarme si me aceptaría o no.

—Bella… lo nuestro llegó demasiado lejos, no quiero ser un impedimento en tu vida y tampoco podré resistir viéndote de novia con alguien más. Lo siento, no lo puedo soportar— su corazón latía muy aprisa, odiaba ser la causante de eso. Me erguí un poco para verlo, sus ojos estaban brillosos.

—Por favor, por favor… no te vayas Edward— supliqué.

—Te extrañaré, sé que me dolerá mucho pero es lo mejor.

— ¿Lo mejor? ¿Crees que eso es lo mejor? Yo también voy a sufrir— lo golpeé en el pecho porque ya no me miraba.

—No es posible, porque entre nosotros sólo yo he llegado a amarte— se levantó y me hizo a un lado.

No se podía ir, no podía dejarme. Sentí como si en mi pecho se formara una herida, el solo pensamiento de perderlo me enloquecía.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer abundantes y no sabía cómo contenerlas pero agaché la cabeza para que no me viera llorar.

Isabella Swan nunca le ruega a nadie, esta vez no iba a ser la primera.

Antes que él llegara a mi ventana se me escapó un sollozo, me acurruqué más en mi cama, si iba a dejarme que se vaya de una vez.

— ¿Estás llorando?— Escuché su voz suave cerca de mi oído.

—Si vas a irte hazlo de una vez— no pude evitar soltar un gemido.

— ¿Por qué lloras Bella? Esto es lo mejor para ti, yo no te convengo— tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y no pude evitar echarme a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Te amo Edward… yo te amo— sentí como si fuera una verdad de la que acababa de darme cuenta pero en realidad lo había estado intuyendo todo este tiempo.

Me había enamorado tontamente del jardinero. Como una idiota caí en mi propio juego. Y ahora no había modo de sacármelo del corazón. ¿Qué hago con lo que siento?

Sentí sus labios sobre mí, besándome con desesperación, fundiéndonos en un beso apasionado, mientras mis lágrimas no se detenían. Con cuidado me empujó sobre la cama y dejó caer su peso en mí.

* * *

><p><em>Vaya... hasta que se dio cuenta ¿Y ahora?<em>

_Patito_


	23. Qué culpa tengo de no saber que es

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 23<strong>

**¡QUÉ CULPA TENGO YO DE NO SABER QUE ES LA POBREZA!**

Apenas quedé expuesta sentí su dureza atravesando mi piel, Edward se movía magistralmente sobre mí, besando, mordiendo y tocando todo cuanto podía. Mientras salía y entraba de mi cuerpo.

No había otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar, nada más que entre sus brazos, siendo uno como ahora.

Demasiado pronto mi deseo se vio saciado, pues mis paredes interiores empezaron a temblar y me dejé ir, pero mis brazos se resistían a soltarlo.

Edward también alcanzó su liberación pero esta vez no se preocupó como antes en protegerse.

Cuando quiso salir de mí me aferré más a su espalda, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo libre.

—No me voy a ir a ningún lado mi amor— limpió mis lagrimas mientras repartía dulces besos en mi cuello.

— ¿Me lo juras?— sollocé.

—Bella, no se debe jurar… te lo prometo. No me iré de tu lado mientras me ames— mordisqueó mi mandíbula, haciendo que mi cuerpo volviera a encenderse. Pero me bastaba con que estuviera conmigo para sentirme completa.

.

—Amor, princesa… Cariño— abrí mis ojos ante esas palabras tan dulces, sonreí a ver a Edward recostado a mi lado. –Bella, debo salir ahora, antes que amanezca— me fijé mejor, tenía una de mis manos aferrada a su camiseta.

—No te vayas— me removí.

—Amor debo salir temprano con tu padre a su oficina, me dijo ayer que hoy tenía una junta a las 8. Regresaré pronto, tal vez podamos salir por allí con el auto y conversemos un poco ¿Si?— me dio un beso suave y lo solté, volví a dormir.

Desperté tarde, me cambié y bajé a desayunar.

Esperaba que Edward llegara en cualquier momento.

Después del medio día vi aparecer el auto y me subí tan rápido que ni tiempo le di de bajarse.

—Ey, ya estoy lista— subí feliz.

— ¿A dónde señorita?— me sonrió mirándome por el retrovisor.

—A donde usted quiera mi capitán— apenas salimos de casa pasé al asiento delantero, no quería estar allí atrás sola. Me pegué a él mientras conducía. Salimos de Forks y tomamos un camino distinto, pronto se terminó el asfalto y seguimos por una carretera sin afirmar.

Edward detuvo el auto cuando se termino el camino.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— pregunté.

—Quiero mostrarte algo— bajé mirando a todos lados… estábamos en el inicio del bosque.

Después de dejar su chaqueta y la gorrita del uniforme en el auto sacó una canasta de la maletera y me dio la mano para seguirlo.

Caminamos casi media hora hasta llegar a un hermoso prado, era diez veces más grande que el mío y con flores preciosas. Caminé soltándome hasta llegar dentro.

—Edward, esto es… hermoso— él me miraba entre la sombras. En el claro el sol parecía más brillante.

—Me alegro que te guste. Encontré este lugar cuando vine a buscar tus flores silvestres— me sonrió.

Edward tendió una manta para que no me ensuciara y nos sentamos. Sacó de su canasta algunas cosas de comer y refrescos.

—Bella— dijo acariciando mi rostro. — Te amo tanto— sus caricias y su cercanía me gustaban. Era feliz a su lado, más que en cualquier otro lugar.

Había caído en mi propio juego, ahora sabía que no lo dejaría ir y eso me asustaba. ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar debido a mi enamoramiento? ¿Y cuánto tiempo podríamos mantenerlo en secreto?

—Yo… también te amo— le dije besando la mano que me acariciaba.

—No tienes idea lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso— me besó con tanto sentimiento que creí morir de alegría.

Algo muy fuerte me pasaba con él. Lo sentía, todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba con Edward, mi respiración se hacía más rápida y mi corazón latía más de prisa. Cuando miraba sus ojos podía perder la razón, eran hermosos, y me miraban como nadie más lo hacía.

Lo amaba, nunca antes había amado a nadie con esa fuerza pero me asustaba que pasaría más adelante, yo no quería perderlo pero mi papá tal vez no lo tomaría bien. Y yo quería mucho a Charlie, no tenía nadie más en el mundo.

Y por otro lado, me asustaba el futuro, Edward era muy pobre, apenas tenía el sueldo que ganaba, yo me gastaba eso en una tarde sin mucho remordimiento.

¿Podríamos seguir juntos a pesar de todo eso?

¿Podríamos seguir amándonos sin importar nada más?

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Nunca antes me había preocupado por nada, mi vida era simple, salir de compras, pasear con amigas, alguna fiesta, leer, mi laptop, el internet, vacaciones en la playa; sin pensar en nadie más que en mí misma. Tal vez parezca una vida vacía, pero era lo que me había tocado vivir y yo era feliz con eso.

—Edward ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?— dije con algo de miedo, me había prometido que no se iría, eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

— ¿Pasar? ¿Qué quieres hacer?— me miró con algo de picardía.

—No te hablo de sexo tonto— le recriminé.

—No te veo solo de esa forma— sonrió. —Para mí eres todo Bella: hermosa, sensual, buena, cariñosa y sobre todo tienes mi corazón— tomó mi mamo y me sentí por primera vez que le correspondía totalmente e incluso entendía lo que sentía. Para mí Edward también era todo eso que decía de mí, incluso lo del corazón. Siempre me sonaron cursis esas palabras pero confieso que me gustaban ahora.

—Lo siento, me sentía en deuda con Félix y lo acepté. Buscaré el modo de terminar…—

—No te voy a pedir que lo hagas, que eso nazca de ti ¿Si? Con saber que me amas es suficiente y aún no sé que hice para merecerlo— se veía tan contento que me hizo sonreír a mi también.

—Debo hacer eso, no es justo para nadie. Mi papá se conformará— bueno mi papi nunca me había obligado a nada, no creo que le moleste mucho.

Estuvimos en aquel prado un par de horas, Edward debía ir a trabajar.

Todo aquella semana nos la pasamos viéndonos así, a escondidas y fuera de la casa, el auto ayudaba mucho, incluso yo descompuse el mío para poder pedirle a papá usar el de la casa y con él a Edward.

No había visto a Félix, pues se me había olvidado los días que venía, yo simplemente estaba viviendo mi propio sueño. Pero debía enfrentar todo de una buena vez, así que le pedí que viniera a verme una tarde.

Busqué que ponerme entre mi ropa nueva, cuando encontré dos blusas de las más finas con quemaduras.

— ¡Ángela!— llamé enfadada.

—Si señorita Bella— llegó corriendo.

—Ángela, mira— le dije mostrándole la ropa.

—Lo siento señorita— se excusó.

—Lo siento no Ángela, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan torpe? ¡Tú sabes planchar!— me quejé.

—Es que yo… no estuve ayer. Anoche me comprometí y pedí la tarde libre a su papá.

— ¿Quién planchó esto?—

—Jessica— dijo temerosa.

—Llámala en seguida… y felicidades por tu compromiso— dije a modo de disculpa, no me gustaba gritarle a la gente pero esas blusas eran muy costosas.

Así que la idiota de Jessica lo había hecho. Me iba a escuchar.

Al rato llegó con su carita de yo no fui.

— ¿Señorita Bella me mandó a llamar?— su voz era servicial pero si pudiera matar con la mirada yo ya estaría muerta.

— ¿Tu planchaste esto?— le mostré las blusas.

—Si señorita, Ángela me dejó la ropa, yo sólo quería ayudar.

—Las has quemado, ¿Qué no sabes leer las instrucciones? Acá dice, usar plancha tibia, "tibia" Jessica, ¿o no sabes leer?— estaba echando humo.

—Yo no sé de esas cosas señorita, yo sé cocinar no de ropa fina— lo decía de la boca para afuera porque no se veía para nada arrepentida.

—No se necesita saber para hacer algo tan insignificante como planchar, hasta yo podría haberlo hecho mejor— solo era cuestión de mirar las instrucciones.

—Pero usted nunca hace nada señorita— la muy estúpida estaba sonriéndome, ¿se estaba burlando?

—Claro que no, porque para eso se les paga babosa. No vuelvas a tocar mi ropa en tu vida ¿me entendiste? Mejor sigue en la cocina que para lo único que sirves es para guisar. Y te voy a descontar esto, ¿me oíste? ¡Vete!— le grité.

Que se había creído, hablarme a mí así. Le diría a papá que despida a esa cocinera bruta.

Ángela llegó a anunciarme que Félix estaba al teléfono, seguramente ya venía en camino.

—Hola Félix, ¿ya vienes?— pregunté.

—Querida Isabella, no podré cumplir contigo hoy. Tengo una emergencia familiar, debo estar en Florencia a primera hora de mañana, estoy en el aeropuerto— se oía preocupado.

—Bueno, me llamas cuando vuelvas— traté de parecer preocupada.

—Si cara mía, te tendré presente todo el tiempo.

Sentí un poco de tranquilidad al saber eso, no me había preparado para terminar con él, al menos no con detalle, tendría que darle alguna explicación.

Sé que no era fácil terminar con un chico, acabar mi relación con Jake había sido difícil sobre todo porque la primera semana me lo encontraba esperándome fuera de cada tienda o restaurante al que iba. Pero Félix era un tipo con buenos modales esperaba que reaccionara mejor.

Bueno en vista que no tenía más que hacer hoy, sabía a dónde podía ir. Papá estaba en Seattle así que bien podía ir un rato a visitar a mi jardinerito. Hacerlo aquí en mi habitación era excitante pero en su casita era erótico, claro luego vendríamos a dormir acá. Ya se me había hecho costumbre acostarme entre sus brazos.

Me puse ropa cómoda y salí a buscarlo. Mis pies se hundieron cuando pasaba por el prado, estaba casi oscuro pero pude ver nuevas plantas. Sonreí, él siempre alegraba y embellecía mi vida.

Antes de llegar a su casa, él salió a recibirme.

—Edward, te extrañé— me arrojé a sus brazos pero no me recibió como esperaba. — ¿Qué tienes?— pregunté.

—Bella, sé que no es mi problema pero… hace rato estaba comiendo en tu casa y escuché a Jessica…

—Esa idiota. Si supieras lo que hizo, ojala pudiera conseguir otra cocinera— murmuré.

— ¿Cómo puede hablar así? Bella… ella está desesperada—

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto?— reclamé

—Necesita el dinero… obviamente tú no sabes lo que eso significa— parecía triste.

— ¡Pero Edward! Lo hizo a propósito la muy estúpida, lo vi en sus ojos, se estaba burlando de mi, además eran prendas costosas— quería que me entendiera.

—Solo es ropa Bella, si la despides ¿Cómo va a ayudar a su familia?— ay mi jardinero de buen corazón.

— ¡Ese no es mi problema!— grite, la muy inteligente cocinera había ido a llorarle justamente a él.

— ¿Por qué no ves más allá de ti?— que rabia, como se le ocurría decirme lo mismo que Emmett.

— ¿Mas allá de mi? ¿Sabes lo que veo? Que te pones de parte de una tonta cocinera en lugar de estar de mi lado—

—No es estar del lado de nadie, es solo… tú no tienes idea de lo que es no tener dinero— suspiró.

— ¿Y es mi culpa acaso? No tuve la suerte de haber nacido pobre para saber eso, pero puedo ver la maldad en la gente y es mujercita es una mentirosa y la voy a echar—

—Tiene hermanitos que cuidar…— casi gritó.

— Ya te vio la cara, seguro vino a que fueras su abogado ¿No? ¿Por qué te tiene tanta confianza?— le grité.

—Yo le dije que eras buena, que comprenderías…

—No soy buena y no comprendo sobre todo porque ella no tiene hermanitos pero ya que tanto la defiendes, no le descuento nada pero se va la semana que viene— dije furiosa.

—¿Cómo puedes reaccionar así?— se veía abatido.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tú tan tonto de creerle?… yo venía a estar contigo no a escucharte defender a la cocinera— me giré para irme.

Creí que me detendría o me seguiría, pero escuché su puerta cerrarse y me dio tanta rabia. ¡Maldita Jessica!

Antes de trabajar aquí era cocinera en un restaurante latino, yo misma la contraté porque me gustaba su comida y sabía muy bien que sólo tenía a su madre que también trabajaba en una casa porque la recomendé. ¿Cuáles hermanitos?

Mi zapato se hundió otra vez en la tierra y me llené el pie de barro, venía tan fastidiada que pateé una de las plantas hasta sacarla de raíz. Traté de volverla a su lugar pero fue imposible, así que simplemente la dejé a un lado y me fui refunfuñando.

* * *

><p><em>Uy, Empiezan los problemas... otra vez. ¿Será tan difícil eso de las clases sociales?<em>

_Patito_


	24. No lastimen a Edward

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 24<strong>

**¡NO LASTIMEN A EDWARD!**

Edward no vino a buscarme y claramente me evitaba. ¿Cómo podía ponerse de parte de Jessica? Me daba tanta rabia, obviamente no iba a correr tras él. Si alguien debía dar el prime paso era Edward.

Claro, ahora que sabía que lo amaba se aprovechaba de la situación.

Traté de no pensar en ese problema y empecé a salir con Alice. Mi recuperada amiga y yo teníamos una especie de tregua silenciosa, ella no preguntaba por Edward y yo no le daba detalles de mi vida personal aunque me moría por hacerlo, no quería perderla.

Quedamos en salir con Jasper una tarde, hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Él siempre fue muy amable y caballeroso, me recordaba a mi Edward.

—Señoritas— nos sonrió al llegar.

—Hola amor— Alice parecía una niña pequeña cuando estaba con él. Me daba algo de envidia, yo quisiera poder salir así con Edward, tomados de la mano, de compras, que pudiera besarme frente a todo mundo sin escondernos.

—Hola Bella, hace días que no te veía ¿Te escondes en tu casa?— bromeó.

—Es que Bellita encuentra más interesante su jardín que la calle— sonrió mi amiga. Le sonreí, por fin volvía a bromear con eso.

— ¿Es cierto que estas saliendo con Félix Volturi?— preguntó él.

—Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo— sonreí.

—Que bueno, no quiero pecar de hablador pero es tan soberbio— se veía que le costaba expresarse de esa forma, Jasper siempre era muy gentil.

— ¿En serio? Debe ser porque conmigo solo muestra su mejor cara— seguimos caminando por la nueva zona del centro comercial, habían cosas muy interesantes, negocios nuevos con comida exótica y varios spas donde Alice y yo podríamos consentirnos.

Mi amiga sugirió entrar a hacernos la uñas mientras Jasper iba a ver algunas cosas para sus estudios. Entramos a un spa muy bonito llamado Luna Nueva.

—Ey Bells, ¿En serio vas a terminar con Félix?— pregunto mi amiga.

—Sí, apenas regrese. No tiene caso andar con alguien que no quiero. Además el fortachón me hizo reflexionar sabes, a pesar que lo odié al principio—

— ¿Emmett dándote consejos del corazón? Jaja, eso hay que verlo— sonrió.

— ¿Cuál de los diseño escoge?— la manicurista rubia me ofreció un catálogo. Me miraba raro.

—Sí, ¿Te imaginas a Emmett como el doctor corazón?… bueno él ya se había autoproclamado Dios del sexo pero no me imagino… ¡auch!— grité, la chica esa me había hundido uno de esos palitos con los que se limpia la cutícula.

—Discúlpeme— dijo avergonzada.

—Ay fíjate niña— retiré mi mano para verla, al menos no había sangrado.

—Yo que pensaba que iban a seguirle fingiendo a Esme y Carlisle esa tontería que andaban juntos— se rió Alice.

—Bueno, no me los presentó como su novia, ya te dije que solo fue para que no lo atraparan, nada más.

— ¿Eres Bella?— escuché decir a la chica que me limaba las uñas.

—Sí. ¿Quién pregunta?— achiqué los ojos. ¿Manicurista? Oh… la novia pobre del fortachón.

—Soy Rosalie— dijo con timidez.

—Ah, tu sales con Emmett ¿verdad?— sonreí.

—Si— aceptó. –Gracias por todo lo que te hemos hecho pasar— sonrió.

—Ay no lo creo, ¿Ella es la que anda con Emmett?— saltó Alice.

—Sí. El grandote me había dicho que era manicurista, Wow Alice ya tenemos quien nos haga las manitas— dije muy feliz.

—Cuando quieran, ahora trabajo aquí porque… la señora Esme estaba molesta y pues, me corrieron de mi antiguo empleo— nos dijo.

— ¿Por qué? Esme es lindísima— protestó Alice que la conocía bien.

—No fue por mala… es que… he tenido problemas y la verdad creo que ella tiene razón no soy buena para Emmett— dijo con tristeza.

—¡Ay! ya me dan envidia, Emmett con una manicurista y tú con un jardinero, creo que voy aponer a trabajar a mi Jass de mesero o algo así— se rió Alice.

—No digas tonteras ni sabes lo complicado que es andar con alguien que sabes que tu familia no quiere… lo siento Rosalie—me excusé.

—Díganme sólo Rose— ella sonrió. —Y sé lo que se siente no poder andar con quien quieres— suspiró mientras limpiaba mis uñas.

—Oye ¿podrías ir a hacerme las manos en mi casa una vez a la semana? A mí, a mamá, a mis tías, uy tengo mucha familia— le sonrió Alice.

—Sería estupendo, aquí sólo me han contratado medio tiempo, tengo las mañanas libres— dijo contenta.

—Yo también quiero manicura a mi casa ¿haces pedicura?— pregunté.

—Claro, estoy tan agradecida contigo que iré con gusto— parecía una buena chica, no me imaginaba que problemas tan graves tendría para que una señora tan dulce como Esme no la quiera.

—Hecho, yo voy a querer atención toda la mañana de los lunes, desde las 9, nadie en casa se levanta antes— Alice empezó a sacarle cita y Rose tomó su agenda y anotó todos nuestros requerimientos.

—Creo que seremos buenas amigas— dije contenta.

Luego de que nuestras manos quedaron bellas, regresé a casa. En mi auto, porque ya no quería usar el de papá. Si el jardinero-chofer seguía molesto no iba ser yo la que lo busque. Ya se daría cuenta de la mentira de Jessica y me daría la razón y le haría sufrir un poquito para perdonarlo.

Al llegar vi el auto estacionado. Edward traía puesto su uniforme, recargado en la puerta del mercedes, parecía un modelo de revista. Así de guapo era mi lindo jardinero.

—Hola Edward, dichosos los ojos que te ven— dije con sarcasmo.

—Hola— respondió secamente. Ay no entendía lo que le pasaba, ni que estuviera menstruando. Ni siquiera debí hablarle.

— ¿Y mi papá?— pregunté.

—Está adentro, vino por unos papeles que olvidó— evadía mi mirada.

Dicen que quien se enamora más pierde y creo que esta vez yo llevaba las de ganar, quería estar con él y si era necesario seducirlo o violarlo, lo iba a hacer, sabía que sólo necesitaba un empujoncito para que caiga.

—Bueno, adiós— dije pasando tan cerca que pude sentir que temblaba. Eso Bella, eres dueña de la situación.

Miré por la ventana como Edward trataba de evitar mirar al balcón. Sabía que me extrañaba.

Papá no regresó hasta la madrugada y creo que me quedé dormida esperando que Edward llegara para salir a buscarlo. Bueno será hoy…

Pero papá volvió a llevarse a mi jardinero (porque era mío) muy temprano. Caray, ni si quiera podía reclamarle, yo misma le había sugerido contratarlo.

Esperé como tonta todo el día, hasta que por fin a media tarde Edward regresó y guardó el carro. Yo estaba en la puerta, mirando.

Pero siguió de largo rumbo a su casita.

Ay, condenado orgulloso. Me iba a oír, como que me llamo Bella Swan, Edward va a ser mío esta noche.

Me vestí con un short corto que resaltaba mi cola y una blusa a tiras. Salí a caminar, mirando las plantas para que nadie sospechara, a veces me parecía que me espiaban.

Apenas llegué a los árboles corrí atravesando el claro. Al pasar vi que no había ninguna de las flores que Edward había plantado. ¿Tan molesto estaría que las quitó? O a lo mejor como ahora tenía el trabajo de chofer se le secaron.

Su puerta estaba cerrada, me dio mucha rabia tener que tocarle, digo ¿Quién le va a robar aquí?

Me abrió, estaba poniéndose la camisa. Oh rayos.

— ¿Qué quieres Bella?— carambas, sí que se hacía el difícil. ¿Cómo podía tratarme así? Si no fuera porque estoy de excelente humor lo mandaría a la mie… y creo que después me echaría a llorar.

—No. ¿Qué te pasa a ti Edward? No te entiendo. ¿Me vas a ignorar por un problema doméstico que tengo en casa? ¡No que me amabas y que te volvías loco cuando no me veías!— ahora si estaba empezando a enfadarme y de veras.

—Isabella, puedo soportar tus desplantes, tus caprichos… incluso tu forma de ser tan déspota… pero lo que hiciste no tiene nombre— no podía creer que le afectara tanto que le gritara a Jessica. Tal vez me había equivocado con él y era un resentido social.

—Ya deja de ser melodramático Edward, ni que hubiese matado a alguien. Eres tan… exagerado— quería que de una vez me tome entre sus brazos y olvidemos todo.

— ¿Melodramático? ¿Exagerado? Si me hubieses hecho algo a mí me dolería menos… pero…— no podía creer lo que escuchaba y no valía la pena seguir aquí ofreciéndome a este idiota que le importaba tanto una cocinera.

—Si tan mal te sentó lo que hice… bueno… no la despido y punto. ¿Pero sabes qué? Vete a la mierda Edward— quería llegar a casa a refugiarme en mi habitación y no salir hasta haber roto algo o al menos descargado mi furia. Mis manos temblaban de rabia.

Sentí su mano en mi brazo y me deshice con un movimiento brusco.

— ¡Bella! ¿De qué estás hablando?— gritó. Ay desgraciado y todavía se hacía el loco.

— ¡Suéltame! Si tanto defiendes a la cocinerita esa, quédate con ella. Yo no quiero nada contigo—

—Bella… ¡Bella!— trató de tomarme del brazo otra vez pero lo evadí, caminé rápido para que no notara que estaba empezando a llorar. Estúpido jardinero.

Corrió hasta ponerse en frente y me detuvo con ambas manos en mis hombros.

—Esto no es por Jessica… sino por lo que hiciste… mira— me señaló al espacio donde antes estuvieron las plantas. No entendí, ni que yo fuera la encargada de cuidar las flores.

—No inventes Edward, ¿qué quieres que mire?— traté de seguir mi camino.

—Bella, ¿Por qué destruiste este jardín?… lo hice con todo mi amor para ti… siempre he pensado que las personas que tratan así a las plantas no son buenas… — lo miré como si tuviera tres cabezas. ¿De qué me estaba hablando? Sólo fue una flor y no lo hice a propósito.

— ¿Destruir? Eres exagerado… me tropecé con una flor, no destruí tu jardín—volví a zafarme.

— ¿No fuiste tú?— dijo preocupado.

—De que hablas Edward…— no lo entendía por más que me esforzaba.

—Ese día que viniste y peleamos… bueno, al día siguiente encontré el jardín destruido…todas las plantas estaban removidas, las flores muertas… pensé… Dios pensé que habías sido tú porque estabas molesta—

— ¿Cómo crees que voy a matar plantas por muy molesta que esté contigo? me gustaban esas flores… tropecé con una y traté de plantarla pero no pude… ¿Crees que yo destruí el jardín?— me dio tanta rabia que le di un empujón.

—Amor… princesa— trató de impedirme el paso. Si claro, ahora era su amor y su princesa.

—Apártate Edward, ya me malograste el día— volví a deshacerme de sus brazos sin mucha convicción, en verdad deseaba que siguiera intentando abrazarme y apaciguar mi molestia… y que termináramos en su casita haciendo el amor.

—No te vas ir… perdóname— me tomó con más fuerza hasta pegarme a él, sentí su pecho en el mío, no se había abotonado la camisa… ya estaba perdida.

Después de terminar de reconciliarnos aclararíamos que miserable destruyó el jardín y ya tenía una idea por dónde empezar a buscar.

Quise ponerle más condimento a la situación y empecé a forcejear con él, pero en mi rostro se estaba formando una sonrisa, sus ojos también habían recuperado ese brillo que tanto me gustaba.

Sentí un grito ahogado y pronto Edward me soltó.

—Suelta a mi novia. ¡Idiota!— la potente voz de Félix me asustó. Empujó a Edward hasta tirarlo a la hierba. Pero no parecía que fuera a dejarlo así.

— ¡Félix!— grité para detenerlo.

—Vete Bella, yo me encargo de esto— me gruñó.

Con horror vi que antes de dejar que Edward se pusiera de pie y se defendiera volvió a empujarlo, lo levantó del piso y lo tomó del cuello. El corazón se me iba a salir.

— ¡Basta! ¡Detente Félix!— grité. Pero parecía no escucharme, volvió a lanzar a Edward más lejos y corrió a poner su pie sobre la garganta de mi jardinero.

Apenas llegué para ver a Edward casi morado por la falta de aire. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía traté de empuje a Félix, que me miró asombrado.

—Isabella…— murmuró sin dejar a Edward libre. Me estaba desesperando ver a Edward así, empecé a llorar.

— ¡Déjalo ya! No lo lastimes, por favor ¡Suéltalo!— yo misma quité el pie de Félix de la garganta de mi Edward.

Vi marcas grandes, tenía muchos moretones y parecía malherido, lo había arrojado dos veces, rogaba porque no tuviera una cotilla rota.

No me pude contener, traté de limpiar la tierra de su piel, tomé su cabeza y lo besé, acaricié sus cabellos cobrizos.

—Edward, amor háblame… plis, plis, dime que estas bien— sollocé.

—Bella…— lo escuché decir.

— ¿Isabella que significa esto?— gritó Félix.

No sabía que decirle, ni la forma de excusarme. Me había delatado, justo con él. Ahora papá lo sabría. Maldición no.

Pero tampoco podía ver como golpeaba a Edward sin hacer nada.

—Lo siento Félix…— traté de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disuadirlo.

— ¿Estás con él? ¿Con un sirviente?— de veía muy ofendido. Respiré profundamente.

—Sí. Discúlpame, iba a decírtelo cuando volvieras— en realidad sólo iba a terminar con él sin entrar en detalles.

—Cómo puede una muchacha de tu clase fijarse en un insignificante personal de servicio. Isabella… estoy decepcionado. Yo soy mucho mejor que él, y no me voy a rebajar pidiéndote que lo reconsideres— en su voz podía sentir el desprecio.

— ¡No lo voy a reconsiderar! Me quedo con Edward— dije molesta.

—Si esa es tu decisión… no puedo hacer nada por ti. ¿Qué futuro esperas tener con este pobre diablo?— me dio la espalda para irse… debía la menos intentar que no me delatara.

— ¡Félix! Por favor… no le digas a nadie— grité en un último intento de no ser descubiertos. Mi ex novio se detuvo aún de espaldas.

—Yo no cotilleo, no soy lo que ustedes llaman "chismoso" Pero la verdad siempre se sabe Isabella, no lo olvides— dijo antes de irse a grandes zancadas.

Ayudé a Edward a levantarse y caminamos hasta su casa, tosía y se movía con dificultad. Lo ayudé a recostarse en la cama, puse un poco de agua a calentar y fui por un paño húmedo para limpiar sus heridas y su cuello.

—Bella… no debiste interferir…— volvió a toser.

— ¿Y dejar que te golpee más? Debes estar loco— terminé de pasarle el paño y le preparé un té. Ángela siempre me traía uno cuando me ocurría algo extraordinario, malo o bueno.

—Está caliente, ¿Puedes incorporarte un poco?— traté de acomodarlo. —Se ve muy feo ese moretón… ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Qué te duele?— me estaba desesperando no escucharlo hablar.

—Estoy bien— sonrió. Yo no le veía la gracia a esto. —Te amo— susurró.

—Yo también te amo— le di un beso muy suave en los labios y le alcancé el té.

—Bella, ¿Eres consciente que esto puede traernos consecuencias?— preguntó sorbiendo un trago del líquido.

—Sí. Ya no tengo novio— le sonreí en son de broma. Pero no le hizo gracia.

—Sabes a que me refiero amor— no quería pensar en eso.

—Él dijo que no era chismoso. Siempre ha sido un tipo bien portado, no creo que le diga nada a papá— respondí insegura.

— ¿Y si lo hace?— me miró triste.

—Lo negaré… siempre he sido muy obediente, nunca le doy problemas a papá. Me va a creer… espero…— sólo imaginarme que Charlie decepcionado de mi me hacía sentir triste.

—Debo reconocer que ese tipo tenía razón… No te puedo ofrecer ningún futuro Bella— dijo mientras trataba de levantarse.

—Yo no te pido nada Edward, salvo que estés conmigo. ¿Es eso mucho para ti?— dije tratando de parecer molesta.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—

—No, no lo sé, aun no es tiempo de pensar en eso. Ahora vístete que quiero que te saquen placas por si tienes una costilla rota— le busqué el uniforme y salimos. Como siempre yo primero para que no nos vean juntos.

Tenía miedo, no podía apartar mi mente de pensamientos oscuros.

* * *

><p><em>Ay Bellita, la verdad siempre se sabe. <em>

_Patito_


	25. ¿Novios?

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 25<strong>

**¿NOVIOS?**

Afortunadamente, Edward sólo tenía moretones y magulladuras, regresamos tarde, papá ya estaba allí.

—Hola papi— fui a besarlo aunque tenía un ligero temor que ya supiera lo que pasó.

—Bells ¿Saliste con Félix?— preguntó.

—No. Fui a comprar… tampones y como mi auto no encendía me llevé el tuyo— sonreí. Sabía que papá cambiaría de tema, las palabras tampones, toallas sanitarias o cualquier cosa que muestre tu sexualidad por lo general les da alergia a los padres.

—Qué raro. Me encontré con Félix en el almuerzo, recién había llegado de Italia y lo primero que quería era venir a verte.

—Seguro que salí antes— sonreí.

— ¿Y no te ha llamado?

—Apagué mi celular. Debo tener cientos de llamadas perdidas. Ya me voy a acostar, comí algo en la calle— le dije lo más sonriente que pude, era un gran, gran alivio que mi papá ignorara todo.

—Bells… llama a Félix. No te noto entusiasmada con esa relación ¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó. Me acerqué un poco y puse mi carita seria.

— ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?— hice puchero.

—Claro que sí hijita, tú sabes que puedes confiar en tu viejo— me dio esa miradita de papi sobre protector.

—No me gusta Félix. Es muy guapo y todo pero no me gusta. Es tan… serio, tan grande… y sus conversaciones siempre son de arte, pintura… a mí no me gustan esas cosas.

—Bella, es un chico bien educado, se crió en un internado, sabe varios idiomas y ha viajado por todo el mundo... y parece en serio enamorado de ti—

—Pero yo no siento nada papá. Me aburre su compañía, casi me duermo la última vez que salimos. No tiene lo que yo busco— sonreí imaginando al chico que sí tenía todo lo que me hacía feliz… menos dinero.

— ¿Y qué buscas?— papá sonreía ahora. Uff, esta batalla estaba ganada.

—Alguien tierno, que me diga cosas hermosas, que me trate como a una princesa, igual que tú, no quiero un novio sabelotodo… parece un almanaque mundial…— papá rompió a reír.

—Dale tiempo… no, esas cosas no se dan ni con tiempo, es o no es. Bueno entonces aunque a Aro y a mí nos duela, termina con él, si eso es lo que quieres— dijo algo fastidiado.

— ¡Sí!— Grité. —Gracias papito, pensé que te molestarías— salí de allí corriendo antes que él diga algo más. Un problema menos.

.

Al siguiente día y cuando papá ya se había ido fui a buscar a Jessica en la cocina, teníamos asuntitos que arreglar.

—Buen día señorita que extraño que venga por aquí— me recibió toda hipócrita como era.

— ¿Y no tienes idea porque vengo?— le dije mientras la veía cortar zanahorias.

— ¿Quiere algo especial de comer señorita?— dijo con su sonrisa ladina. Ay como me enfermaba esta mosquita muerta.

—Sí, tu cabeza. Me estás dando problemas Jessica y lo sabes. Te puedo echar ahorita mismo y mi padre ni se interesaría ¿Eso quieres? ¿Quedarte sin empleo?

—No, señorita que cosas dice, yo no creo que usted me deje ir sin una compensación.

— ¿Compensación?— grité.

—Claro señorita, yo sé mucho de su vida, porque a veces veo por allí lo que hace. A usted no le gustaría que yo ande develando sus secretos, por eso si me echa me va a dar una buena indemnización… no sé... Digamos unos 5000 dólares— me sonrió desde la estufa.

—Debes estar loca— le dije.

—Entonces me quedo aquí, me gusta esta casa, todo es tan tranquilo…

—Deja de meterte en mi vida Jessica o lo vas a lamentar— la amenacé.

—No señorita, si se mete conmigo usted lo va a lamentar, yo no tengo nada que perder porque soy pobre— puso una cara de tristeza fingida. De buena gana le daría un par de bofetadas.

— ¿Fuiste tú la que destruyó el jardín?— pregunté.

—No señorita como cree… aunque esas flores no me gustaban— volvió a sonreír.

Ay como detestaba a esa mujer pero por ahora no podía echarla. Tenía que pensar en algo para mantenerla callada. Tal vez si papá salía de viaje pronto podría echarla así no podría decirle nada.

Me fui furiosa a mi habitación, idiota chantajista… 5000 dólares, el colmo. Un problema y una persona más que sabía de mi relación con el jardinero.

Tenía que ser más cautelosa. Ahora ya no iría a buscar a Edward y nos veríamos lejos de casa para que esa bruja no tenga ocasión de vernos y no le diría nada de los chantajes a Edward para no preocuparlo, sólo cuando la eche de aquí.

.

Los días pasaron, apenas pude ver a Edward porque papá tenía mucho trabajo. Por las noches él venía a mi habitación. A veces ni siquiera eran necesarias las palabras, simplemente sabíamos cuando estábamos ansiosos por entregarnos.

En ocasiones sólo dormíamos, siempre desnudos y con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, me acomodaba en su pecho y cerraba los ojos oyendo su corazón.

Papá ya había asumido mi rompimiento con Félix, afortunadamente mi ex novio no le dio detalles de nada.

Era un alivio, tal como lo dijo, mantuvo el silencio.

Pero esta noche tenía otra de las condenadas fiestecitas dónde papá me lucía y yo nada más asistía a aburrirme. Lo malo es que era al lado de la casa de los Black.

Así que busqué la gargantilla de diamantes que papá le había regalado a mamá, él decía que me quedaba bien.

— ¿Ángela, has movido de lugar las joyas?— pregunte rebuscando varias gavetas.

—No señorita, las joyas de su madre estaban todas juntas en el segundo cajón de su cómoda— allí siempre habían estado, pero faltaba la gargantilla y el brazalete de zafiro de mamá.

—Las buscaré mejor cuando vuelva, por favor revisa todo ¿sí?— salí lo más rápido que pude porque ya iba retrasada. El auto negro esperaba por mí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, no importaba todas las veces que lo viera, Edward siempre causaba que mi corazón se acelerara.

—Hola guapo— le sonreí.

—Estás hermosa— dijo mirando mi vestido negro strapler.

—Tal vez podríamos detenernos por allí— le sonreí antes de entrar.

—No creo que sea buena idea, te voy a malograr el maquillaje— me sonrió desde el asiento delantero.

—Mira, traje un neceser con mi maquillaje para retocarme… y una plancha para el cabello— le sonreí.

Estacionó en una desviación y se giró a verme.

— ¿Exactamente qué quieres hacer?— se veía tan hermoso cuando sonreía así torcidamente.

—Si vienes aquí atrás te puedo explicar— no tardó ni dos segundo en llegar.

—Bella… me traes loco— besó mi cuello con avidez.

—No más que tu a mí— me subí encima, no me había puesto ropa interior, la traía también en mi neceser.

—Estas…— no lo dejé hablar más y abrí su bragueta, él se apuró a abrir un preservativo y se lo puso con rapidez.

—Te necesito Edward— bajé un poco sus pantalones y me posicioné bien. Lo sentí llenarme por completo, esta era mi posición favorita, podía sentirlo con más intensidad.

No tardamos ni cinco minutos en llegar al cielo, yo había visto en la tarde una película erótica y estaba ardiendo.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados, todavía conectados.

Me encantaba tenerlo así, me mentía parte de él, como si fuéramos uno solo.

—Eso fue rápido— dijo todavía jadeante.

—Estaba algo acalorada— sonreí.

—Ahora voy a tener que pasarle mucho ambientador al auto— me dijo sonriente.

Nos arreglamos, volví a maquillarme y me planché el cabello en el asiento delantero mientras él se acababa un frasco de aromatizador de lavanda.

Cada cierto tiempo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos con complicidad.

Llegamos a la fiesta con tan sólo media hora de retraso.

—No quiero bajar, me chocan las fiestas— murmuré.

—Aquí estaré por si quieres irte antes—

—Cuenta con ello— bajé a buscar a mi papá.

Allí estaba como siempre hablando de negocios con todo mundo, a veces creía que él sólo tenía una registradora en su cerebro.

Toda la vida lo vi trabajar por dinero.

—Bells… has tardado— me dijo cuando llegué a su lado.

—Es que me duele la cabeza papá, no quería venir pero te lo prometí, espero que me dejes ir antes— dije haciendo mi mejor representación de enfermedad.

—Gracias por no dejar sólo a tu viejo— sonrió. –Puedes irte cuando quieres, sólo pensé que podrías conocer a algún muchacho aquí, hay muchos chicos hoy, todos los empresarios han traído a sus hijos— pasé mi vista por el lugar.

Era cierto, había muchos jóvenes. Aunque ninguno llamaría mi atención… aunque tal vez si había uno.

—Papá, allá está Emmett, voy a hablarle— me fui a ver al grandote, de cierta forma me sentía en deuda con él, la última vez que nos vimos me había dicho unas cuantas cosas que me ayudaron bastante.

—Ey luchador— lo saludé.

—Pero si es la jardinerita— me dijo al oído cuando le di un beso.

—Cállate tonto— lo amonesté.

—Oye me contó mi Rose que se conocieron—

—Sí, Alice y yo la conocimos el otro día, es encantadora— le sonreí.

—Es… una muñeca— dijo suspirando.

— ¿Qué problemas tiene con tu madre?— pregunte.

—No es con mamá. Rose… tuvo un novio hace años, un maleante. Pero parece que él no la deja en paz. Cada cierto tiempo cuando sale de la cárcel, la busca y la acosa. Una vez fue a mi casa y empezó a gritar afuera.

—Eso es terrible— dije sorprendida.

—Sí. Pero eso no es todo. Un día en que Rose se había quedado hasta tarde en casa papá fue a dejarla. El tipo ese, un tal Royce, le rompió las lunas al carro a papá porque pensaba que Rose y él tenían algo… Mi papá hizo que lo detuvieran. Es por eso que cuando se enteraron que yo salía con ella se opusieron— dijo triste.

—Hasta yo me opondría. Lo siento es sólo que es peligroso Emmett— dije muy seria.

—No más que tu relación Bella. Si tu padre supiera ¿qué crees que haría?—

—No sé. Probablemente eche a Edward y me encierre. No quiero ni pensar en eso— dije aturdida.

—Bueno dejemos de hablar de "lo que pasaría si" y bailemos un poco— fuimos hasta la pista de baile y nos entretuvimos un par de horas.

Era fácil conversar con Emmett, era como un hermano mayor, divertido, amable.

Vi por allí a muchos amigos de la escuela, estaba Mike que no se acercaba porque Emmett estaba a mi lado, también Tyler, Erik, Lauren, Irina, Kate. Esto parecía una fiesta juvenil.

— ¿Hola Bella, ya dejaste a Edward y a Félix?— era la odiosa voz de Jacob "celoso" Black. Mi ex buen amigo que se volvió maniático cuando empezamos a salir.

—Hola Jake… que te importa— le dije mientras caminaba para alejarme de él.

—Claro que me importa, cambias de novio como cambias de ropa interior— sonrió. Ay qué mal me caía, en serio ¿qué fue lo que le vi alguna vez? Jamás había sido caballeroso, al contrario era burdo y tosco para tratar a la gente.

— ¿Molesto porque jamás verás mi bragas? Vete a la mierda Jake, tu no vales la pena— le susurré antes de alejarme.

Que rabia con ese tipo.

Fui a buscar a papá para decirle que ya me iba. Emmett me acompañó al auto.

—Edward, buen amigo, acá te la traigo, Bella se cae de aburrimiento allá adentro— saludó Emmett a mi lindo… ¿Qué éramos Edward y yo? ¿Amantes? ¿Amigos?

—Hola Emmett, gracias por cuidar de ella— sonrió.

—A la orden amigo— casi me echo a reír, no sabía que todo el tiempo que Emmett permaneció conmigo era porque Edward le había pedido que cuidara de mí.

—Son un par de… cómplices— dije tratando de ponerme seria. Subí al auto.

—Lo siento amor, pero temía que Félix estuviera por allí— me dijo Edward cuando ya íbamos de regreso, yo no le había hablado.

—Descuida. Sé como evadir a la gente— sonreí.

—Lo sé. Pero no me hubiera sentido del todo seguro. Emmett es un gran amigo—

—Me doy cuenta que ustedes han congeniado muy bien, que extraño— ahora tenía que hacerle la pregunta. –Edward, ¿puedes estacionar el auto? necesito hablar contigo— Otra vez salimos a una desviación y minuto después Edward entraba al asiento trasero.

—Mi vida, podemos hacerlo toda la noche si quieres, pero en una hora debo volver por tu padre— me sonrió.,

—Que enfermo eres, no quiero sexo— le di un coscorrón.

Reímos debido a eso, me hizo cosquillas y yo también le respondí. Terminamos echados él sobre mí.

— ¿Edward que somos?— le pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

—Tú eres mi vida— me dio un beso suave.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero… cuando pienso en ti y en mí, no puedo buscar una palabra que nos defina. ¿Pareja, amantes, amigos?

—Somos todo eso y mucho más— me besó la punta de la nariz.

—Eso lo sé pero para buscar una palabra que englobe…

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— me miró dudoso.

Me sentí mal, él ya me lo había pedido una vez y yo lo había rechazado.

—Si Edward, si quiero— su sonrisa tan tierna aceleró mi corazón.

Volvió a besarme esta vez con más ímpetu. Bajó por mi cuello y buscó el cierre de mi vestido.

—Edward… dijiste que…

—Lo sé, no haremos nada, sólo quiero besarte— se detuvo a mirarme. –Tenía miedo que dijeras que no— sonrió.

—Aquella vez dije que no podía, no que no quería— le sonreí.

— ¿Bueno pero imagino que esto es sólo entre nosotros verdad?— me miró confuso.

—Bueno sí. Tampoco es que lo vamos a andar diciéndolo a todo mundo ni a publicarlo. Con que no lo sepa mi papá, no me importa si se lo dices a tus amigos.

—Se lo diré al padre Eleazar… no tu nombre amor. Pero me muero por decirle que tengo novia, así ya no podrá volver a insistir con eso del seminario.

Nos tardamos un buen rato en llegar a casa. Edward fue de inmediato por papá.

Estaba feliz, creo que nunca me hizo más feliz la idea de un novio. Esperaba que viniera pronto a mí porque me moría por dormir entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p><em>¿Novios? Esas son palabras mayores Bella. Algo me huele mal en esta historia.<em>

_Patito_


	26. Maldita bruja

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 26<strong>

**MALDITA BRUJA...**

Al día siguiente esperaba que papá se quedara en casa, era domingo. Pero salió temprano.

Aproveché para buscar las joyas que la noche anterior no encontré. Saqué todos los joyeros y cajitas que tenía. El brazalete y la gargantilla no aparecían.

Contra mi voluntad reuní a los empleados, no quería hacer esto tan grande pero sabía que si Jessica lo había robado y a vista de todo el mundo lo comprobaba, cualquier cosa que ella dijera en contra sería tomado como revancha por haberla despedido. La tenía acorralada.

—Los he reunido porque se me han perdido dos cosas de valor, muy costosas y con valor sentimental inigualable. Nunca he querido dudar de ustedes pero no tengo otra opción que revisar en sus habitaciones— Ángela me miró sorprendida, la señora de la limpieza me volteó la cara, que mujercita tan odiosa, sólo la teníamos aquí porque era más vieja que matusalén y nadie más le daría trabajo.

—Está bien señorita Bella— contestó Ángela.

Buscamos de arriba abajo las tres habitaciones y no pudimos hallar mis cosas, seguramente esa intrigante lo había escondido bien y me las devolvería si le daba los 5000 dólares que pedía, en realidad no era mucho pero me fastidiaba que me chantajeara así. Creo que iba a acceder.

— ¿Bella que es todo esto?— papá me encontró terminando de buscar otras habitaciones de empleados que no estaban ocupadas.

—Papá, se me han perdido la gargantilla y el brazalete de mamá y estoy revisando las pertenencias de los empleados— le dije con seguridad.

— ¿En serio? Esas joyas se las di para nuestro primer aniversario de bodas, tienen que aparecer— dijo molesto.

—Ya revisé todas las habitaciones, de los empleados, me falta la cochera, la cocina y la despensa— le respondí.

—Pero no hemos revisado todas las habitaciones de servicio, falta la del jardinero— dijo la intrigante de Jessica, ojala algún día pueda retorcerle el pescuezo.

—Edward nunca entra en la casa, son ustedes las que tienes acceso a mi habitación— dije furiosa.

—Pero tienen razón, si mandas revisar las habitaciones de los empleados deben ser todas. Yo me encargaré— dijo papá.

Al menos estaría fuera un rato suficiente para poder reprender a Jessica. La llevé a mi habitación.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— le pregunté.

— ¿Yo señorita? Yo no he tomado esas joyas, yo no sería capaz, puedo ser muchas cosas pero ladrona no soy— parecía muy seria pero no me engañaba con esa carita de mosquita muerta.

—Ya deja de fingir, si tanto quieres dinero, te doy los 5000 me devuelves mis joyas y te largas de una vez por todas, no quiero seguir viéndote la cara— ella sólo sonrió.

—Está bien señorita, cuando me dé el dinero saldré de aquí y no volverá a verme, se lo prometo— eso era lo único que quería, dinero.

Fui hasta mi ropero donde tenía una pequeña caja con llave donde guardaba documentos y dinero, allí debí haber puesto esas joyas costosas, que bruta. Tenía casi 8000 dólares. Tomé cinco y se los di.

—Ahora desaparece de mi vista, deja las joyas y no vuelvas nunca más ¿Me oíste? O el resto de dinero que tengo lo usaré para contratar a alguien que te rompa las piernas— la amenacé, se asustó un poco y salió corriendo.

Una amenaza menos, debía hacer esto apenas me pidió el dinero.

Esperé en la sala a que papá volviera pero se estaba tardando. Fui a ver si Jessica ya todas sus cosas listas y mis joyas allí, no quería que papá se inmiscuyera en esto o la cocinera podía hablar.

Pero la muy imbécil se había largado, dejando su ropa y algunos libros, no sabía que la bruta leyera.

Fui a la puerta, el nuevo vigilante me dijo que un taxi vino por ella. Maldita ladrona, se había llevado mis joyas. Quería llorar de rabia.

Regresé a casa sólo para ver a papá que traía a Edward sujeto.

— ¿Qué pasa papá?— llegué a ellos asustada.

—Encontré tus joyas Bells, el jardinero la tenía— me dijo furioso.

—No, él no las tomó, estoy segura— sentía que esto no iba a ser fácil.

—Bells, las encontré en uno de sus cajones, este muchachito se regresa al orfanato d donde no debió haber salido— me puse frente a ellos.

—Edward no es culpable. Fue Jessica, ella me pidió dinero para devolvérmelas y cuando se lo di salió huyendo— traté de convencerlo.

—Tal vez ella había visto quien la había tomado— dijo papá.

—No. Yo confió en Edward… fue ella papá estoy segura que las puso en la habitación de Edward para incriminarlo—dije más segura de mí.

—Pues, sea como sea, yo no confío en este muchacho— papá por fin lo soltó.

—Pero eres injusto, Edward siempre ha sido muy correcto— no iba a permitir a mi papá que lo ofendiera así.

—Bella, no se puede confiar plenamente en un huérfano— gritó papá.

—Yo no he tomado nada que no me pertenezca señor Swan pero si el ser huérfano es para usted tan malo, espero que acepte mi renuncia— dijo Edward, casi me echo a llorar, ¿porque tenía que mostrar orgullo justo ahora que todo se estaba arreglando? ¿Cómo íbamos a hacer para vernos?

—Está bien, le diré a Eleazar que no necesitamos jardinero— dijo papá visiblemente afectado, sabía que estaba cometiendo una injusticia pero también era orgulloso.

—Si señor— respondió Edward.

— ¡No!— grité aturdida. —Papá ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?—

—Bella, será mejor que no te metas, yo sé cómo dirigir mi casa— papá camino dándome la espalda. Sabía que como siempre iba a refugiarse en su despacho.

—Edward… no te vayas— dije triste.

—Lo siento amor, he tratado de razonar con tu padre pero es… difícil. No puedo permitir que me humille de esa forma.

—No seas orgulloso, ya no vamos a poder estar juntos, Edward— empecé a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Si nos amamos buscaremos la forma de vernos. Bella, yo también te voy a extrañar— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Caminó hacia su casita a recoger sus pertenecías.

Maldita sea, todo iba mal, no debí haber hecho tanto alboroto. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

Me fui a casa para seguir discutiendo con papá pero había salido y se llevó el auto. Seguro quería que Edward se fuera caminando.

Esperé a que Edward saliera de la casa y minutos después salí con mi auto, lo alcancé un kilómetro más allá.

Me estacioné al lado y corrí para abrazarlo.

— ¿Como haremos?— pregunté todavía pegada a su pecho.

—Amor, subamos al auto, tu padre podría regresar y vernos— dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Lo dejé conducir y me acomodé junto a él, recargada en su hombro.

— ¿Fue Jessica la que ocasionó esto?— me preguntó.

—Sí. Ella fue ella que destruyó el jardín, me pidió 5000 dólares el otro día para irse sin decir nada de nosotros.

— ¿Porque no me avisaste?

—Pensé que podía manejarlo sola. Cuando fuiste con papá a revisar tu casita, me volvió a pedir la misma cantidad para devolverme mis joyas. Se las di sin chistar porque las joyas eran de mi mamá y ella se largó de inmediato, ni siquiera se llevó todas sus cosas.

—Me puso esas joyas para incriminarme.

—Sí. Seguro aprovecho que salimos ayer y no había nadie— dije furiosa.

—Voy a quedarme en el pueblo, si regreso al orfanato en Port Ángeles, es posible que el padre Eleazar me consiga un empleo allí y no va a ser fácil venir a verte—

—¿Edward tienes dinero para quedarte en Forks?— pregunte.

—Claro que si amor, he ahorrado gran parte de mi sueldo estos tres meses que trabajé en tu casa.

— ¿Fueron tres meses? Me pareció apenas una semana— contesté.

—Sí, el tiempo vuela cuando eres feliz— llegamos a un hotel económico, Edward no quería quedarse en uno más presentable.

—Es mejor que regreses mi vida, yo te llamaré, me compraré uno de esos teléfonos celulares para que estemos en contacto— Saqué de inmediato una de mis tarjetas personales y se la di.

—Llámame apenas tengas noticias, si consigues empleo o si quieres que venga. Yo me escaparé en cualquier momento para verte— le di un profundo beso antes de verlo bajar.

Me fui con un profundo pesar a casa. Me dolía que Edward ya no esté cerca, las noches iban a ser frías y solas. Ya lo extrañaba.

.

Dos días pasaron sin noticias de Edward, estaba tan molesta que apenas le hablaba a papá.

—Bella ya deja eso, sé que sigues molesta pero no pude hacer nada, él sólo renunció— me dijo una mañana que se quedó a desayunar conmigo.

—Me ofendiste a mí también papá…

—No te entiendo— me miró preocupado.

—Dijiste que no se podía confiar en ningún huérfano, por si no lo has notado yo también soy huérfana— me levanté de la mesa a punto de llorar.

—Bells, sabes bien que no me refería a eso— trató de enmendarse.

—Pero lo dijiste, sabías que era inocente y lo dejaste que se fuera, ni siquiera le pagaste el mes o le diste alguna compensación. Eso es abuso. Y me ofendiste terriblemente a mi también— en verdad estaba dolida por sus palabras, en ese momento sólo pensaba en Edward pero después analizando las cosas había caído en la cuenta que la ofensa contra los huérfanos también me afectaba.

—No lo voy a volver a contratar, no le voy a pedir disculpas a un empleado— Sacó su billetera. –Aquí tienes 2000 dólares, envíaselos al orfanato por mí, no puedo hacer más— me dio la espalda para irse.

—Bien, si eso es lo que vale tu conciencia— tomé el dinero y subí corriendo a mi habitación y lloré un rato, últimamente era todo lo que hacía. Por las noches me despertaba con pesadillas y lloraba hasta la madrugada, me sentía muy sola otra vez.

Edward me llamó esa tarde, mi corazón saltó de alegría al escuchar su voz.

—Amor, te extraño— fue lo primero que escuché.

— ¡Edward! ¿Porque no me has llamado? no sabía dónde estabas ayer fui al hotel pero no te encontré— me quejé.

—Lo siento amor, me hice la promesa de no llamarte antes de conseguir empleo. Ahora trabajo en la casa del Mallory— ay eso me cayó bomba. En casa de la Lauren "facilona" Mallory, la que se encerraba en el baño del colegio con cuanto chico le gustara.

—Edward, allí vive una amiga del colegio y es muy, muy resbalosa— le dije casi fastidiada.

—Ya he conocido a la señorita Lauren y créeme amor que jamás tendré ojos para nadie que no seas tú— eso me reconfortaba un poco, sólo un poco.

— ¿Cuando nos vemos?— parecía una niña ansiosa.

—Tengo vivienda aquí en la casa de los Mallory, pero puedo salir después de las seis y regresar antes de las 11 pm, lo siento— se escuchaba algo abatido.

—Excelente, entonces paso a buscarte hoy a las 6 ¿Está bien?

—No amor, encontrémonos en otro lugar no quiero que te expongas al venir aquí—

— ¿Entonces dónde?— creo que yo estaba más ansiosa que él.

—En el centro ¿recuerdas ese restaurante donde comimos la primera vez que salimos de compras?— parecía feliz.

—Sí, estaré allí a las 7 en punto— dije otra vez feliz.

A las 6:30 ya estaba allí, apenas Edward entró me eche a sus brazos, la verdad estaba tan desesperada por verlo que poco me importaba que si alguien me reconocía.

—Te extrañé tanto mi amor— me dijo al oído. Comimos algo ligero y pedí para llevar.

—Déjame pagar a mí— me pidió, no se lo negué, si eso lo hacía sentir bien pues me parecía lo mejor.

Salimos de allí felices.

—Mi papá te envía 2000 dólares, dice que como compensación— le comente cuando íbamos hacia mi auto.

—Pues no los quiero, espero que no te ofenda eso— me dijo temeroso de mi reacción.

—Claro que no y se los devolveré muy molesta, hoy discutimos otra vez, le dije que también me había ofendido a mí al decir que no se podía confiar en los huérfanos, yo no tengo madre— le sonreí.

—Sabes que no se refería a eso— me aclaró.

—Pues no especificó que huérfanos, así que también me cae el comentario— me detuvo al llegar al estacionamiento y me besó con mucha pasión, casi dejo caer la comida que llevaba.

— ¿Olvida eso sí? Olvida que te falta tu madre, desde que te conocí, el vacío que sentía por haber crecido sólo desapareció, ahora tú eres mi madre, mi padre y toda mi vida— casi lloro cuando oí eso.

Lo abracé muy fuerte, sólo Edward podía hacerme sentir así.

—Me siento igual Edward, ya no pensaré en cosas tristes— dimos algunas vueltas por la ciudad, no sabíamos dónde ir, Edward se oponía a ir a un hotel y yo me moría por hacer el amor.

—Creo que deberíamos rentar algún lugar para nosotros, para poder vernos como es debido, incluso podría quedarme a dormir allí, el señor Mallory me contrató porque el jardinero que tienen es muy anciano y apenas puede podar el gras pero al viejecito no le gusta mi presencia en su casa. Creo que podré trabajar y regresar a casa como todo el mundo— me sonrió.

— ¿Un departamento para nosotros? Edward sería como un sueño— casi salté de la emoción.

—No amor, no puedo pagar todavía un departamento, será una habitación grande, con servicios e independiente, sé que mereces más pero aún no puedo— quería decirle que yo podía pagarlo y casi ni lo sentiría, pero aceptaría lo que él pudiera ofrecerme.

Hasta una simple habitación sonaba bien con Edward dentro.

—Por mi está bien. Pero yo debo aportar algo, me quedaré algunas veces contigo cuando papá este de viaje. ¿Dime que puedo llevar?

—La cama. Escoge una bonita y resistente cama— me sonrió con ironía.

—Será la cama más sexy que hayas visto, con sabanas y colchas rojo pasión— nos reímos un buen rato. Pero demasiado pronto se nos agotó el tiempo.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver lo de la habitación mañana?— preguntó.

—No tienes que pedirlo, puedo avanzar en el día, buscaré las mejores opciones y por la tarde cuando salgas de trabajar decidimos los dos— le dije feliz.

—Bella, mi presupuesto es de 200 dólares, no creo que consigas algo muy decente con esa base— otra vez se veía triste.

—Encontraré un palacio por ese dinero, ya vas a ver que tendremos un lugar sólo nuestro— me dio un beso antes de bajar cerca de la casa de los Mallory, hasta donde lo había llevado para que no caminara.

Llegué a casa muy contenta, ni siquiera ver a mi padre podría quitarme la alegría.

* * *

><p><em>Carambas ¿Ahora cómo van a hacer para estar juntos? Pobre Edward.<em>

_PATITO_


	27. Nuestro nidito de amor

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 27<strong>

**NUESTRO NIDITO DE AMOR**

Desperté muy temprano, tenía tanta ilusión de buscar un lugarcito para Edward y para mí.

Me puse ropa muy simple, dejé mi auto en una cochera y salí a caminar en la zona menos exclusiva de Forks. Adquirí un diario de avisos clasificados, jamás en mi vida había leído algo parecido. Hasta regalaban gatos sin pedigrí ¿Estarían vacunados?

Visité varios lugares, de uno salí corriendo cuando me cruce con una cucaracha. Todos estaban arriba de los 300 dólares, esperaba que Edward me permitiera aportar los 100 dólares restantes.

Había más baratos pero se situaban en unas zonas horribles, donde parecía que podría encontrarme con un cadáver en la calle y a nadie le importaría. De todas formas fui a ver un par de esos.

Los servicios eran un asco, no tenían agua o estaban dentro de departamentos.

No podía creer que la gente viva tan hacinada. Bueno parece que no sé mucho del estilo de vida de las personas pob… con menos recursos.

Cuando Edward salió de trabajar lo llevé a ver las habitaciones que me gustaron, o que al menos no me disgustaron tanto.

—Amor, te dije el presupuesto— me dijo entre dientes cuando estábamos en la habitación que más aparente se veía.

—Yo puedo aportar lo demás— le dije para que no escuchara la dueña.

—Señora, regresaremos en un momento, nos disculpa— salimos a la calle.

—Bella, no quiero que te gastes el dinero de tu padre en esto— me dijo algo fastidiado.

— ¿El dinero de papá? ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

—Amor, no. Es sólo que me gustaría poder decir que yo sólo puedo cubrir nuestros gastos básicos—

—Pero Edward, las habitaciones de 200 dólares son horribles, tienen cucarachas, no voy a ir a verte a un lugar lleno de cucarachas— me ofendí.

—Linda… Bella, entiéndeme— me susurró dándome un beso en el cuello, condenado manipulador.

—No me vas a convencer con tus besitos Edward Masen tú no has visto como me pongo cuando veo una cucaracha y si me encuentro con un ratón grito tan fuerte que te puedo dejar sordo— él solo rió. –Además no es sólo el dinero de papá. Mamá también tenía mucho dinero que mi papa supo invertir bien. Así que tómalo como mi dinero, pero por favor no me hagas vivir en un basurero— hice un puchero muy convincente.

—Está bien. Pero yo voy a pagarlo, así me quede con el dinero justo para la comida— dijo un poco ofendido.

—Ésta es la habitación que más me gustó, anda, es grande, solo está en el segundo piso y tiene ventana a la calle. Por favor, me gusta este lugar— rogué un poco.

Hicimos el contrato a su nombre y esa misma noche fuimos a ver la cama que ya había separado en una tienda de muebles.

— ¿Para qué quieres una cama tan grande?— se quejó mi novio delante de la dependienta al ver la cama King que había comprado.

—Para maniobrar, no me hagas quedar en ridículo— le dije entre dientes. Él solo asintió y quedaron en entregárnosla en dos días.

Los siguientes días nos la pasamos limpiando la habitación, Edward la pintó y quedó muy bonita. Compre tapices, cortinas, muchas cosas para el baño, que aunque tenía sólo una ducha iba a ser muy bien aprovechada.

También llevé una cocina pequeña, repisas, una mesita de noche, una lámpara y esperé en el día a que trajeran e instalaran la cama.

Al cuarto día ya estaba esperándolo con todo listo para la inauguración de nuestro nidito de amor.

Hasta mandé a sacarnos una foto para el velador.

Parecía un verdadero hogar, pequeñito pero nuestro.

—Es hermoso, era cierto eso que tanto había oído... que sin una mujer una casa no es un hogar— me sonrió.

— ¿Ahora si podemos inaugurar la cama?— dije ansiosa. Él rompió a reír.

—Muero por estrenar esa cama— me tomó de la cintura y me cargó hasta llegar allí.

Volver a estar entre sus brazos era un sueño, lo había extrañado muchísimo.

Hicimos el amor hasta casi la media noche.

— ¿No tienes que volver a la casa de los Mallory?— pregunté.

—No. Ya traje todas mis cosas— me señaló una mochila grande.

Siempre me había dado pena que llevara todas sus pertenencias en solo una mochila vieja.

—Pues yo debo regresar, papá tenía una fiesta hoy pero seguro ira a verme cuando regrese.

—Entonces ve amor, no te retrases.

Me despedí a regañadientes.

Llegué a casa cuando papá entraba, me asusté un poco pero seguí con mi pose molesta.

— ¿De dónde vienes?— preguntó papá.

—Salí a comprar— dije algo fastidiada.

—Hoy estuvieron todas tus amiga en casa de Mike Newton, me preguntaron por ti y no sabía que decirles— dijo molesto.

—No tenías que decirles nada, Mike me cae como costal de estiércol, así que no pensaba ir aunque me obligaras— entré a casa.

— ¿Isabela, que te sucede? ¿Sigues así por lo del jardinero?— me miraba intrigado.

—Sigo molesta con mi padre por ser tan injusto y no tener el valor de aceptarlo, por cierto cuando vea a Edward le daré tu dinero pero no se a donde se fue— mentí para que no me relacionara más de la cuenta con el amor de mi vida.

—Mallory me dijo que lo contrató, me pidió referencias y pues le dije que… que se fue porque quiso pero que siempre se portó bien— dijo fastidiado.

—Es lo menos que podías hacer ¿no?

—Espero que pronto vuelvas a ser la Bella alegre y divertida que siempre has sido y no esta niña caprichosa y malhumorada que ahora eres— su voz se oía triste, quizás ya no debía presionarlo tanto con eso pero en verdad me daba mucha rabia lo que le hizo a Edward. —Por cierto Lauren me envió una invitación para su fiesta la próxima semana, será en la tarde, dice que es en la piscina y que lleves bikini. No me agradan ese tipo de fiestas— dijo molesto extendiéndome un sobre rosa.

En casa de Lauren, podría ver a Edward aunque sea de lejos, claro que iría.

—Pues a mí tampoco. Iré pero no con bikini sino no podré quitarme la baba que Mike me eche encima— dije algo más calmada, él sonrió y subió a su habitación.

Los siguientes días me la pasé feliz, cada tarde me encontraba con Edward en nuestro lugar. Y cada día se me hacía más difícil marcharme.

Como me gustaría quedarme con él para siempre, pensaba a veces...

Papá salió de la ciudad por un par de días y fue nuestra oportunidad de volver a dormir juntos. Estaba emocionada, ya no por hacer el amor sino porque podríamos dormir y despertarnos juntos.

Pero no teníamos televisor así que Edward tomó uno de sus libros para leerme algo. Me miró un instante antes de animarse.

—Este libro no era del agrado del padre Eleazar pero yo lo considero bueno— me sonrió.

— ¿Habla de sexo?— le pregunté interesada. Él sólo soltó una armoniosa y suave carcajada.

—No amor, Whitman no escribía erotismo. El padre Eleazar lo consideraba… mala influencia por sus pensamientos liberales sobre la sociedad, pero te leeré algo muy bonito que escribió, ven— me extendió uno de sus brazos para que me recostara en su pecho.

Feliz fui hacia su encuentro, a mi lugar favorito, su corazón.

_—"No dejes que termine el día sin haber crecido un poco, sin haber sido feliz, sin haber aumentado tus sueños. No te dejes vencer por el desaliento… Somos seres llenos de pasión. La vida es desierto y oasis. Nos derriba, nos lastima, nos enseña, nos convierte en protagonistas de nuestra propia historia…"_— se detuvo a mirarme, esas palabras eran muy hermosas, jamás lo leí cuando estaba en la escuela aunque si me sonaba el nombre del escritor. Bueno, no fui nunca muy aplicada en la escuela, me la pasaba leyendo revistas de moda y siguiendo artistas famosos.

—Es muy lindo, sigue por favor— lo animé a continuar.

_—"Se puede hacer bella poesía sobre pequeñas cosas, pero no podemos remar en contra de nosotros mismos… Disfruta del pánico que te provoca tener la vida por delante. Vívela intensamente, sin mediocridad. Piensa que en ti está el futuro y encara la tarea con orgullo y sin miedo…. No permitas que la vida te pase a ti sin que la vivas..."—_terminó dándome un beso en la frente.

—Me gusta mucho esa poema, es la primera vez que escucho alguno que no habla del amor — le sonreí.

—Pero tiene mucho amor, a la vida, a uno mismo. Me ha ayudado en momentos tristes. Whitman tiene razón, la vida es a veces un desierto y otras un oasis. Yo vivo en el más feliz de los oasis desde que te encontré— volvió a darme un beso.

—Pues yo no conozco el desierto, al menos nunca he sufrido. Siempre he tenido todo lo que necesitaba, bueno, extrañaba a mamá pero no se podría decir que sufría— si, realmente mi vida había sido muy plana.

—Me alegro por ti mi vida, si de mi depende jamás conocerás el desierto— me estrechó con más fuerza.

— ¿Ahora si podemos disfrutar el oasis?— le miré con picardía.

Edward dejó a un lado su libro para dedicarme toda su atención.

—Sí, es momento de perdernos en el oasis otra vez— nuestros labios se encontraron y casi no dejaron de tocarse hasta caer rendidos al sueño.

.

La fiesta de Lauren estaba próxima, le dije a Edward que iría a la casa donde trabajaba, no le hizo mucha gracia, según me contó a veces esas reuniones terminaban en excesos.

Yo sólo quería verlo, así que me marcharía pronto, en realidad sólo pensaba quedarme hasta que Edward saliera de trabajar.

Y como no quería ir sola llame a mi amigo escudero Emmett para ver si me podía acompañar.

—Ey Bella, ¿cómo te sienta el nuevo hogar?— preguntó al teléfono.

—Pero que chismosos que son ustedes los hombres— le reclamé.

—Calma, es que siempre le llamo a mi amigo, ahora que tiene celular es más fácil ubicarlo, de haber sabido que se fue de tu casa le habría pedido a papá que lo contrate, el jardinero que tenemos aquí es el dolor de cabeza de Esme, porque poda sus rosas fatalmente— soltó una carcajada.

—Oye Em… ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Lauren?— pregunté.

—Sí, quería ir pero no me atrae mostrar mi cuerpito en público sin mi Rose presente— dijo feliz.

— ¿Y si vamos con Rosalie? Es más le puedo decir a Alice y también vamos con Jasper— sonreí.

—Eso suena bien. Creo que no habrá adultos allí, así que podría llevar a mi Rose, para que algunas de esas niña vean lo que es un cuerpo escultural— dijo presumido.

— ¿Oye, que insinúas?— le grité.

—Siempre te he dicho que no te vendría mal engordar un poco— lo escuché reír.

—Baboso. ¿Bueno vamos o no?— le di un ultimátum.

—Si puedo llevar a mi Rose, vamos. A ver si la enana saltarina quiere ir y si convences al señor emociones será perfecto— lo escuché reírse nuevamente, ¿es que nunca podría hablar en serio?

— ¿Por qué le dices a Jasper señor emociones?— pregunté.

—Porque es de lo más tranquilo que he conocido, hasta Edward reniega de vez en cuando pero mi amigo Jasper es un mar de tranquilidad y eso que tiene una novia loca— se volvió a reír, nunca se podía tener una conversación seria con Emmett.

—Bueno, entonces le llamaré a Alice para acordar.

Pero hice algo mejor que eso, quedé al día siguiente con mi mejor amiga para ir a comprar pareos y trajes de baño.

— ¿Entonces si vas a lo de Lauren?— me preguntó arrugando la nariz.

—Sí, pero no iré con bikini, pretendo ir con una ropa de baño más formal, no me gusta que me miren como si fuera carne—

—Ay te apoyo, bueno la verdad si yo tuviera algo más que mostrar tal vez no me sienta tan disminuida en esos eventos con poca ropa— se quejó.

—Pero tienes un bonito cuerpo— la animé

—"Bonito" Bella, no es mi mismo que "escultural"— me sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Bueno yo tampoco si vamos a eso. Qué tal si le llamas a Rosalie para que venga a escoger un traje de baño igual al nuestro, así vamos las tres iguales y no hay vergüenzas— a Alice le emocionó la idea.

Rosalie llegó una hora después y compramos tres trajes de baño idénticos, en distintas tallas claro está, yo apenas llenaba el mío.

Estábamos felices de ir juntas, aunque yo no tanto porque no podría tener a Edward conmigo en todo momento como ellas. Pero bueno, con verlo me conformaba y a lo mejor podría llevármelo saliendo de allí.

—Lo siento chicas no puedo ausentarme mucho de mi trabajo— Rose se despidió y nos dejó solas otra vez.

—Bella, dime porqué tienes tanto interés en ir a casa de Lauren, nunca te llevaste bien con ella y jamás has ido a uno de sus cumpleaños—

—Edward trabaja ahora en su casa. Papá lo corrió por un malentendido— dije triste.

— ¡No! ¿Se enteró?— me preguntó asustada.

—No, fue otra cosa, pero una injusticia al fin. Sé que no quieres que te hable de eso pero es que quisiera contarle a alguien lo que me sucede y no tengo a nadie— casi me pongo a llorar. Entramos a una cafetería.

—Calma Bella. Sé que he sido una mala amiga. Pero seguía molesta contigo— nos abrazamos.

—En serio te necesito— me quejé.

—Lo veo. Pero te diré que estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Has ido cambiando, tal vez no te des cuenta pero yo lo he notado. ¿Ahora si lo amas verdad?— preguntó, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba Edward.

—Si Alice…con todo mi corazón— confesé.

—Bella, yo sólo estaba en desacuerdo con que jugaras con él. Me sentaba fatal que seas tan mala y lastimes así a un chico pobre y huérfano. Pero si lo amas las cosas cambian. Lo siento— se disculpó.

Lo conté todo lo que había pasado, lo que estábamos viviendo y hasta nuestra habitación en la ciudad, ella no pareció sorprendida.

—Un nidito de amor, que lindo— dijo cuando se enteró de esa parte.

— ¿No te parece mal?— dije algo asustada.

—No, Jasper y yo tenemos uno— sonrió.

— ¿En serio?— dije sorprendida.

—Sí. Hace tiempo— dijo sonriendo.

—No me habías contado eso— le reclamé.

—Pues antes no podíamos hablar de sexo porque eras virgen pero ahora sí que podemos. ¿Qué tal lo hace Edward?— preguntó sonriéndome socarronamente.

— ¡Alice!

— ¿Tan mal lo hace que no merece halagos de tu parte?

—Todo lo contrario, es… divino— mi amiga sonrió.

— ¿Ves que es fácil hablar de esas cosas? Cuando lo haces por amor es fácil, la verdad no sé que será hacerlo sólo por placer. El sexo sin amor debe ser vacío. Mi Jasper y yo somos como dos piezas de puzle, encajamos a la perfección— sonrió.

—Y eso que te lleva más de 20 centímetros— me burlé.

—Oye eso nos ayuda, además peso muy poco y podemos hacer ciertos malabares— se estaba ufanando.

— ¿Malabares?— pregunté con curiosidad.

—Vamos a la librería del tercer piso, hay un libro que tienes que leer.

Fuimos a ver y me llevé una gran sorpresa, no sabía si leer el libro normalmente o de cabeza, traía cada ilustración más difícil que la anterior, creo que me quedé más tiempo de la cuenta observando

—Vas a ver que ustedes lo disfrutarán— Alice me obsequió aquel libro.

—Estoy segura que sí— todavía se me iban los ojos por las imágenes. —Bueno nos vemos en la fiesta de Lauren mañana, ¿A qué hora estarás allí? No quiero llegar sola— le pedí.

—A las 3 de la tarde, ya le avisé a Jasper, él irá a las 4 saliendo de la universidad— nos despedimos y me fui directo a mi nidito de amor.

Envolví el libro en un papel rojo y lo dejé sobre la cama de nuestra habitación.

Me fui a casa feliz, quería dejar a Edward esa noche sólo. Para que lo leyera y apreciara todas las fotos, así mañana me recibiría con más ganas.

* * *

><p><em>Ahhh todo anda bien. Me pregunto si seguirán así mucho tiempo...<em>

_Patito_


	28. Esto no puede estar pasando

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 28<strong>

**ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO...**

— ¿Alice donde estas?— le llamé a mi amiga al día siguiente afuera de la casa de Lauren.

—Bella me tardaré un poco más, mamá me encargó algo y recién estoy terminando— se oía agitada.

—Bien— le colgué. No tenía intenciones de entrar sola a ese lugar.  
>Le marque a Emmett.<p>

—Jardinerita, ya vamos de camino, estamos saliendo del centro comercial— el grandote siempre me tomaba el pelo.

—Ok, entonces voy entrando, por favor dense prisa— me abrieron la puerta y me demoré casi media hora en estacionar mi auto en esa maraña de estacionamiento. No quería chocar o rayar ninguno, cada vehículo era más costoso que el otro y no quería pelearme con nadie. Cuando por fin logré estacionarme la bocina de Emmett me asustó.

— ¿Tan mala está la fiesta que te escondes en el estacionamiento?— se burló de mi.

—Ja ja, payaso, a ver estaciónate— me burlé.

Pero a él le tomó menos de 10 segundos.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?— grité asombrada.

—Soy un Cullen, lo traigo en la sangre. Mis abuelos eran corredores de autos en Italia— sonrió.

—De allí te viene lo mafioso— le dije tomando a Rose de un brazo y caminando con ella hasta llegar a la fiesta. Le extendí el enorme regalo a Lauren cuando salió a recibirnos.

— ¿Isabella Swan? Por dios que milagro— sabía que por dentro debía pensar algo completamente diferente pero no me importaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños Lauren, te presento a una amiga, ella es Rosalie— le dije presentándole a Rose. Lauren la miro de pies a cabeza y le sonrió.

—Bienvenida Rosalie, espero que te diviertas. Vaya allí viene Cullen— dijo contoneándose.

—Si lo toca la mato— me susurró Rose al oído.

—Tranquila, Lauren es una resbalosa con todo mundo, Emmett sabe como evadirla.

Dicho y hecho, Emmett le dio su regalo y le jugó una broma, Lauren pareció ofendida. Nos acompañó hasta la piscina y se fue con sus amigas.

Había mucha gente, aunque no me fijé bien, mi vista estaba perdida en el horizonte.

—Tranquila, ya aparecerá— me susurró Emmett.

—Oye no busco a Edward— dije ofendida.

—No, por eso miras más a las plantas que a las personas— se rió. —Ay no. Allá está el Mike babas y viene hacia acá— dijo anunciando la visita de cierto sujeto fastidioso.

—Bella, que gusto que estés aquí, ¿traes traje de baño? ¿Quieres nadar?— preguntó.

— ¿Quieres ahogarte Newton?— la voz de Alice me hizo sonreír.

—Alice, ¡llegaste!— salté a recibirla.

—Vamos, ¿para qué son las mejores amigas sino para apoyarse?— ignoramos a Mike y se fue ofendido.

—Cuanta gente, yo no pienso meterme a esa piscina hasta que legue mi Jas— dijo mi amiga muy seria.

—Pues yo tengo calor, ¿vamos amor?— le pidió Emmett a Rose y se fueron juntos a nadar.

—Busquemos unas perezosas juntas para tendernos al sol, hay que aprovechar lo que queda del día a ver si nos bronceamos— sonrió.

—Con este sol tan tenue, dudo que consigamos quemarnos ni un poquito—suspiré mirando otra vez al jardín.

—Pero hace calor, hay que aprovechar— Alice y yo nos quitamos los vestidos y nos colocamos los pareos.

Pasó así una hora y Jasper había llegado y nadaba con mi amiga.  
>Otra vez me sentía sola.<p>

Me escabullí de la fiesta y rodeé la casa de Lauren, esperaba encontrarme con Edward por allí. Pero no lo vi.

Estaba por irme otra vez a la piscina cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme.

— ¿Está perdida señorita?— su voz era un bálsamo para mis oídos.

—Edward— me giré a besarlo.

—Ese libro que me dejaste es terrible, creo que ahora mismo tengo pensamientos impuros – me susurró, creo que me calenté con sólo escucharlo.

—Te veo a la salida ¿quieres que te lleve?— pregunté.

—Sí, estaré ansioso por que den las 6— Me besó y se alejó rápidamente.

Estaba más que feliz por esto. No importa que no estuviera conmigo en la piscina, yo llevaba a Edward conmigo a todas partes porque nunca podía olvidarlo.

Seguí un rato más tratando de divertirme, incluso fui prácticamente arrojada a la piscina por Emmett.

Antes que dieran las 6 me despedí de todos diciendo que tenía algo en la noche. Salí presurosa hacia mi auto.

—Pero que suerte tengo, Isabella Swan en persona— era la voz de Jacob. Apenas había reparado en él en la fiesta y como nunca estuvimos cerca ni lo saludé.

—Hola Jake, que gusto— dije apenas tratando de sonreír.

—Para mí si es un gusto. ¿Oye sabes que tu Edward es en realidad un jardinero?— se burló. Me dio escalofríos.

—Déjame en paz Jake— dije tratando de entrar a mi auto.

—No, no… no me vas a dejar así. ¿Qué pasaría si tu papi, el señor racista, recibiera esto mañana?— Me mostró una fotografía instantánea. Apenas la vi, reconocí el lugar. Era de la parte trasera de la casa de Lauren, tomada desde alguna habitación del piso superior.

Quise quitársela pero no me lo permitió.

— ¿Qué quieres Jake?— pedí. – ¿Cuanto quieres?

— ¿Dinero? ¿En verdad piensas que no tengo suficiente? Me ofendes Bella. Mira sólo tomé una foto en mi polaroid porque ayer se me rompió la digital, tienes suerte. Así que sólo tengo esta fotito, que con todo gusto te daré si aceptas algo— sonrió.

— ¿Qué pides?— tenía miedo que me pidiera algo asqueroso como acostarme con él.

—Un beso. Nada más que eso. Luego te la doy y asunto arreglado, es que nos faltó despedirnos correctamente— me sonrió, pude verle los blancos dientes de perro que tenía.

—Bien— dije furiosa.

—Pero me lo tienes que dar tú. No se vale que yo te lo dé—

—Está bien, que sea rápido, luego podré lavarme la boca— dije por lo bajo él sólo rió pero no dejaba de mirar alrededor de nosotros.

—Ahora Bella, si me das un beso ahora te la doy— miré la foto en una de sus manos y sin pensar me acerqué a besarlo.

Quise que fuera rápido pero él me tomara de la cintura y del cuello e hizo que fuera más intenso, yo me movía tratando de zafarme, su lengua penetró en mi boca, se la mordí para que me soltara y funcionó.

— ¿Ya acabaste?— dije limpiándome con asco.

—Aquí tienes tu foto, buena niña— metió la foto en mi blusa y se fue riendo.

—Por cierto Bella, Edward acaba de salir— me gritó todavía riendo.

Ahora comprendía, lo había hecho a propósito para vengarse de la vez que Edward casi lo golpea.

Me subí a mi auto y salí lo más rápido que pude a buscarlo.  
>Lo encontré caminando un tramo, me estacioné delante pero él no se detuvo.<p>

—Edward, Edward… ¡escúchame!— le grite.

Pero no me hacía caso, tuve que bajarme del carro y correr a cortarle el paso.

—Edward— llegue jadeante. Caminaba muy rápido.

—Te vi Bella, no tienes que decirme nada— dijo triste.

—No es lo que crees— empecé a llorar.

—Iba a romperle la cara a ese tipo por andarte molestando, aunque me despidieran, pero entonces…— no terminó de hablar.

—Edward no, yo te amo— le dije desesperada.

— ¿Cómo puedes amarme si besas a otro?— me miró como si no me creyera.

Busque entre mi ropa hasta hallar la fotografía.

—Por esto— le mostré.

— ¿Quién nos tomó esto?— pareció aturdido.

—Jake, me la dio a cambio de un beso, dijo que si me negaba se la enviaría a papá en la mañana— sollocé.

—Déjame regresar y arreglarlo— me dijo furioso.

— ¡No! Te van a correr y Jake nos puede delatar, él sabe lo nuestro— me abracé a su pecho.

—Vamos a la casa, yo conduzco— subimos a mi auto y llegamos en minutos.

Nuestra pequeña habitación estaba llena de flores y había velas en muchos lugares, Edward había preparado todo para nosotros, me sentí mal.

—Lo siento, perdóname, no sabía que estabas mirando— me senté en la cama y empecé a llorar, me daba rabia todo.

—Mi vida, es ese tipo el que debería sentirse avergonzado no tu. Perdóname tu a mi por pensar que no me querías— me abrazó.

—Jamás piense eso, yo te amo, con toda el alma yo te amo—dije mientras él me desvestía.

— ¿Vamos a borrar cualquier marca de ese sujeto si?— me tomó ambas manos inmovilizándolas, me besó con tal pasión que me quedé sin aire.

Me penetró de forma casi violenta, ahogué un grito de placer, a pesar de ser nuestro lugar teníamos vecinos.

—Edward… te has puesto… protección— dije entre gemidos.

—No, ¿es peligroso hoy?— preguntó.

—No, realmente no— sabía que en tres días me venía el periodo, así que había que aprovechar, los preservativo no me gustaban mucho, no se sentía igual.

Esta vez no tuve que pedirle que fuera más rápido, Edward sabía lo que me gustaba y no descargó hasta tenerme completamente satisfecha. No podía ni hablar, sólo jadeaba agotadísima.

—Oye, creo que te voy a dar celos más seguido— uní una de mis manos a la suya.

—Lo siento, a veces no controlo mis emociones tanto como quisiera— respondió.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema Edward, si me haces esto más seguido no creo que sea capaz de irme por la noches— sonreí.

— ¿Cuándo sale tu papá de viaje?— preguntó.

—No sé. Tal vez en unos días ya quiero que se viaje. Apenas se vaya me mudo aquí— le di un beso.

— ¿En serio?—suspiró.

—Claro que si, muero por quedarme a dormir todas las noches— volvimos a hacerlo, esta vez más lento y sin apuros, disfrutando de estar conectados físicamente.

.

Salí de nuestro nidito de amor muy cansada, llegué a casa antes de la media noche, tenía mucho sueño.

Me llevé un susto muy grande al encontrarme con papá que me esperaba en la sala.

— ¿De dónde vienes Bella?— preguntó furioso.

—Salí al cumpleaños de Lauren y después fui por allí con mi amigos— dije algo asustada.

—Fui por ti a la fiesta de Lauren y no te encontré— dijo molesto.

—Porque seguro me fui antes— respondí.

— ¿Con quién?— preguntó furioso otra vez, ese tono me daba escalofríos.

— ¿Papá que te sucede?— dije para despistarlo.

—Encontré esto en mi auto cuando me iba de casa de los Mallory— dijo furioso y me aventó una fotografía muy parecida a la que me tomó Jake.

Malnacido, me había tomado otra foto igual, sólo para torturarme.

— ¿Con quién te fuste de allí Bella?— gritó, esta vez más fuerte.

No respondí. No sabía que decir, estaba aterrada. Quería romper a llorar como una niña pequeña. Mis manos temblaban, sabía que esto pasaría algún día pero no creí que fuese tan pronto.

—Por eso todo ese teatro de lo injusto que había sido con el jardinero ¿verdad?— empezó a caminar por la sala tirando todo a su paso

—Papá…— apenas podía hablar.

— ¿Tienes una aventura con un muchacho pobre y que se gana la vida como puede?— dijo sin poder creérselo.

—No es una ventura papá…— apenas pude decir.

—Eres hermosa, tienes dinero, podrías estar con cualquier actor renombrado, con cualquier magnate, incluso con alguien de la realeza ¡Cómo es posible que salgas con un muerto de hambre!— gritó, papá jamás me había gritado antes, no tan cerca.

—Papá…

—Isabella Swan, no me mato trabajando por darte lo mejor del mundo, no me paso días de días luchando a lomo partido para incrementar tu herencia… para que tu desprecies mi sacrificio liándote con un sirviente— se acercó a mí, parecía querer golpearme.

Me senté en un sofá y me hice un ovillo, con mis rodillas pegadas a mi pecho.

—Pero… papa yo…

—Todo mi esfuerzo todo lo que he construido no lo va arruinar un muchachito arribista— pateó una lámpara de pie que hizo un sonido muy fuerte al caer.

—Edward no es arribista…— dije débilmente.

—Ni te imaginas lo que la gente ambiciosa puede hacer por dinero. Ahora me vas a escuchar bien porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez… Vas a dejar a ese muchacho mañana mismo, no me importa lo que le digas, le tiene que quedar muy claro que no quieres nada con él—

—No papá, por favor…— rogué ¿Cómo explicarle que eso me partiría el alma?

—Y en un unos días te vas de aquí, te quiero fuera de Forks de inmediato, no me importa si te vas a estudiar chocolatería a París, pero te vas— sentenció

—Pero… no me hagas esto— volví a rogarle.

—Y no piense en desobedecerme Isabella, porque te echaré de mi casa y de mi vida y jamás volveré a pensar en ti. Romperé cada fotografía tuya como si nunca hubieses existido— mis lágrimas caían furiosas, no podía creer lo que oía, no de mi papá, no de él. Yo lo quería tanto, solo nos teníamos el uno al otro en el mundo, porque cuando mama murió nos quedamos solos.

¿Cómo iba a echarme así de su vida? Pensé que se molestaría y que tal vez no me hablaría en un tiempo pero no esto. Era demasiado.

—Dame el celular— le alcancé mi bolso temblando.

—Papá…— traté de hablarle.

—E, solo E, asumo que es el numero de ese desgraciado. Otra cosa hija, si no lo dejas voy hacer de su vida un infierno, nadie lo recibirá en ningún empleo en todo Washington, yo mismo me encargaré que regrese a ese orfanato de donde nunca debió haber salido. Ahora vete a dormir y espero que mañana acabemos con esto, ve pensando a donde quieres ir a vivir, porque si no escoges, yo lo hare y te enviaré lo más lejos que pueda— subí a mi habitación dando tropezones. Me enrolle en mi cama a llorar.

Todas mis pesadillas se hacían realidad ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer?

* * *

><p><em>Snif. <em>

_Patito_

_PD. Acabo de subir otra historia, no es nueva, antes la publiqué en otra cuenta y la abandoné. Ahora la vuelvo a retomar. Les agradecería que se den una vuelta. Se llama EL CONSERJE._


	29. Perdóname Edward

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 29<strong>

**PERDÓNAME EDWARD**

Desperté en la misma posición en que me acosté, sin abrigarme y acurrucada. No sabía de qué modo avisarle a Edward, no había memorizado su número. Tal vez si llamaba a Emmett.

Tomé el teléfono de mi velador. Estaba muerto. Bajé a la sala y tampoco había señal.

—Ángela— grité buscándola—

— ¿Si señorita Bella?

—Ángela ¿tienes celular?— pedí.

—Si señorita pero su papá me lo pidió en la mañana. Me dijo que el auto vendría a buscarla a las diez en punto y que esté lista.

—Gracias. Subí a cambiarme, ya eran casi a las diez. No sabía ni que ponerme, la noche no había mitigado en nada mis miedos. Tomé una ropa sencilla y salí a esperar. El auto llegó pronto.

—Suba señorita— dijo Garrett el chofer anterior que ya había vuelto de sus vacaciones.

—Garrett crees que podríamos detenernos en esa gasolinera, me urge ir al baño— pedí.

—Lo siento señorita, tengo órdenes de no detenerme, cuando lleguemos a la empresa de su padre podrá ir a los servicios, no demoro más de 10 minutos— iba a ser inútil insistir, este tipo era tan cuadrado como papá.

Llegamos a la empresa y papá estaba esperando. Subió sin saludarme.

—A casa de los Mallory— dijo secamente.

No dije nada, solo seguí allí en el asiento trasero tratando de fingir que esto no estaba pasando. Demasiado pronto el auto se detuvo, papá me abrió la puerta.

—Baja Bella— ordenó. Baje asustada. Miré hacia todos lados, no habíamos entrado, estábamos fuera de la casa de Lauren.

—Ahora, le vas a llamar para que salga y vas a terminar con él inmediatamente. Le dirás que te vas a estudiar a otro país, lo cual es correcto porque te marchas a Londres, he hablado con unos amigos para que te reciban en un instituto de arte, siempre se te dio bien pintar, eso mientras decidas que hacer.

—No papá— rogué.

—Me lo vas a agradecer en unos años Bella, lo sé. Ahora solo te pido que seas convincente con ese muchacho, ya que te irás y lo menos que puedes hacer es no darle esperanzas. Quiero que sea una ruptura limpia, voy a estar en el auto esperando por ti. Pero si decides no subirte al auto, será la última vez que me veas en tu vida— no podía ser más cruel conmigo, era decir entre Edward y él. Papá era mi héroe, mi amigo, yo lo admiraba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así conmigo?

—Llámalo ahora— él mismo inició la llamada y me dio el teléfono.

Edward contestó a la tercera timbrada.

—Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás?— casi me echo a llorar pero papá me estaba mirando.

—Bien. ¿Podrías salir un momento? estoy fuera de la casa de Lauren— dije respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Te sucede algo mi vida? ¿Tienes algún problema?—dijo preocupado.

—Solo sal un momento, no te quitaré mucho tiempo— dije casi sin aliento.

—Espérame un minuto ya salgo— corté la llamada.

—Vamos hija, tu puedes hacer esto, sabes que te quiero y no te dejaré caer. Te protegeré de todo el mundo. Ahora haz lo que te pedí Isabella y regresa conmigo— papá entro al auto y subió los vidrios, eran oscuros así que no se notaba que él estaba allí.

Caminé unos pasos más cerca de la puerta principal de Lauren, no sabía que le diría, si me echaba a sus brazos papá se iría y no volvería verlo.

Tal vez si lograba que Edward tuviera dudas de nuestro rompimiento y luego pueda volver sin que papá lo sepa…

Escuché la puerta de Lauren cerrarse y Edward vino corriendo hacia mí. Estaba sucio y sudado aún así me parecía la criatura más hermosa del mundo.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Qué sucede?— se sorprendió al ver el mercedes negro allí.

—Me voy Edward— dije apenas.

— ¿Qué?, no entiendo— dijo titubeando.

—Me voy a Londres, voy a estudiar. Me adelantaron el curso, yo pensaba tomarlo todavía en el otoño— le inventé.

—Bella ¿Y nosotros?— dijo dolido.

—Lo siento Edward puedo venir a verte en vacaciones— miré a otro lado para que no se diera cuenta que mentía.

— ¿Vacaciones?— miró a la puerta de la casa, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

Me odiaba por hacerle esto, por hacernos esto a nosotros.

—Edward nunca voy a dejar de amarte no lo olvides— traté de no llorar pero no pude. Mis lágrimas simplemente salieron.

—Sabia que esto pasaría, ¿Soy muy poco para ti verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo dices de frente? En lugar de decirme que vendrás a verme en vacaciones— su voz temblaba. Me dolía tanto.

—No pienso que seas muy poco para mi… yo… no podría pensar eso— balbuceé.

—Pero igual me vas a dejar… ¡Y yo no puedo seguirte porque no tengo ni con que comprar un maldito pasaje!— gritó.

—Pero te amo, ¿Por qué no puede solo pensar en eso?— lloré

—Creí que lo nuestro iba en serio, casi vivimos juntos Bella... tenemos nuestro lugar... creí... que te gustaba— podía ver el dolor que le causaba.

—No puedo...—

—Bella, quédate. No te ofrezco mucho pero no podría vivir sin ti, por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes— me miró suplicante.

—Perdóname, espero que algún día me entiendas—ya no podía hablar porque mi llanto se hizo más fuerte.

—Entonces ve… sé que has tenido que decidirte entre lo que quieres en la vida y yo. Obviamente no puedo darte nada. Anda Bella. Ve a cumplir tus sueños, espero que puedas ser feliz—se limpió unas lágrimas.

Ya no soportaba verlo así y menos podía sostenerme, sentía que en cualquier momento me desvanecería.

—Edward…— traté de tocarlo pero me asustó la bocina del auto.

—Vete Bella, si te vas a ir vete de una vez y no me hagas sufrir más— miró a otro lado. Me giré para irme. Estaba destruida.

—¡Bella!— lo oí gritar. Me detuve pero no me volví. Si volvía a verlo ya no tendría valor de subir a ese auto. —Cuidate mucho— gimió.

Me obligué a seguir caminando. Conté cada paso que di, mis uñas se clavaron a mi palma. Llegué junto al auto de papá y subí.

—Vámonos Garrett, directo al aeropuerto— dijo papá.

— ¿Qué? Creí que tenía algunos días— me alarmé.

—Pues no hija, sales en tres horas, tengo todo en la oficina, mi secretaria te llevará personalmente, yo no puedo porque tengo junta— llegamos a la empresa y me quede en el auto, papá apenas se despidió de mi, bueno dijo algunas cosas pero no lo oí, no podía escuchar nada más que mi corazón que me repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Edward.

Sue, la secretaria de papá subió al rato y me llevó al aeropuerto, tenía una maleta lista para mí, papá había pensado en todo.

Cuando hicieron la primera llamada para abordar Sue me dejó en la puerta de embarque, ella misma había ido a dejar mis maletas en el counter.

—Buena suerte Isabella, Londres está muy bonito en ésta época del año— ni le contesté, ningún lugar en el mundo sería bonito para mí. —Aquí tienes un sobre con las instrucciones a seguir. Iras a la escuela Wimbledon, te recogerá un taxi en el aeropuerto y te llevará allí. Tu padre irá a verte la siguiente semana, espero que la pases bien— sonrió, yo ni siquiera pude darle las gracias.

Subí al avión desconsolada, me hundí en mi asiento y empecé a llorar otra vez.

Ahora mi vida será un infierno, ningún lugar en el mundo me podrás hacer feliz si Edward no estaba allí.

— ¿Le pasa algo señorita?— preguntó una azafata.

—Sí, quiero bajarme— le dije entre sollozos.

— ¿Necesita algo para la altura, la ansiedad?— volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Puedo bajar?— volvía preguntar.

—Sí, claro, es la primera vez que me preguntan algo así, no va en contra de las reglas, los pasajeros son libres de bajarse si así lo quieren. Si va a hacerlo dese prisa porque estamos por terminar el abordaje—me sonrió.

Era la primera sonrisa que devolvía.

"Lo siento papá" pensé mientras me bajaba de esa jaula de metal que quería llevarme lejos. "Ojala me perdones algún día viejo"

Salí corriendo de allí a buscar el primer teléfono que de verdad sabía.

— ¿Alice? Me puede comunicar con Alice por favor— pedí a la empleada.

—Lo siento la señorita ha salido— me contestaron

— ¿Charlotte? ¿Eres Charlotte?—apenas recordaba el nombre de su ama de llaves.

—Sí soy yo ¿Con quién hablo?— dijo amablemente.

—Soy Bella Swan, por favor, me urge un numero y estoy sin celular ni agenda, tal vez Alice tenga alguna agenda por allí, quiero el numero de Emmett Cullen— dije tan rápido que tuve que repetírselo otra vez más despacio.

—Un momento por favor— me hizo esperar como 5 minutos, estaba desesperada. –Aquí lo tengo señorita, es el celular del niño Emmett— me dictó los números y apenas terminó le dije lo mucho que la quería y lo feliz que estaba, eso debió sonarle ridículo pero que me importaba ya.

—Le marqué a Emmett que contestó a la segunda llamada.

—Si— dijo, su voz era gruesa y fuerte, él jamás respondía así.

—Emmett ¿Eres tú?— pregunté dudosa.

—Ah, Isabella, ¿Qué quieres?— dijo.

— ¡Emmett ayúdame por favor!— rogué.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—dijo asustado.

—Me acabo de escapar de un avión, ven por mí al aeropuerto, no tengo auto, ni celular, mis tarjetas no funcionan, no sé qué hacer— grite.

—Sabía que no eras capaz de hacer esto bruja, voy por ti en este momento, espérame en la puerta del aeropuerto porque no pienso entrar a buscarte— su voz volvió a ser juguetona.

—Como digas, ya mismo voy para allá, no tardes—

Se me hizo una eternidad esperar, volví a comerme las uñas como cuando era niña. Cada vez que me daba cuenta me metía las manos a los bolsillos.

El Jeep de Emmett se estacionó muy cerca de mí apenas lo vi corrí a subirme.

—Explícame que pasó porque todavía estoy muy molesto contigo— me dijo esperando respuesta.

—Papá se enteró, le dejaron una fotografía que el idiota de Jacob me tomó con Edward ayer. Me esperó anoche furioso, me dijo cosas horribles. Y hoy me llevó a terminar con Edward, me dijo que me enviaría a Londres la otra semana pero era mentira y me hicieron subir a ese avión— tomé aire porque se lo había dicho de golpe.

—Calma Bellita, calma. Más despacio— me animó.

—Emmett, papá ya no me quiere, me dijo que si lo desobedecía iba a aborrecerme, a romper todas mis fotos y haría como que nunca existí— me eché a llorar.

—Ya Bella, ya. Estoy contigo, ese viejo algún día se arrepentirá de sus palabras, así son todos, cuando le lleves a su primer nieto se va a olvidar de lo que te dijo— sonrió.

—Él cree que Edward es un arribista— dije recuperándome me un poco.

—Que palabrita tan fea, yo también la he oído de papá, y duele, sobre todo cuando conoces bien los sentimientos de la otra persona… ¿bueno a donde vamos?— pegunto.

—Llévame con Edward, ya no hay otro lugar para mí, no tengo casa, ni carro, ni celular, ni tarjetas de crédito… soy una chica del llano— le dije feliz.

—Edward va a mantenerte con mucho gusto, aunque… déjame encontrarlo primero—

— ¿Qué?

—Me llamó hace como dos horas, me contó las cosas de manera atropellada, no quiso decirme dónde estaba, pero no andaba ya donde los Mallory, seguramente se fue al primer antro a embotarse de alcohol… es lo que todos hacemos cuando queremos olvidar— sonrió.

— ¿Entonces qué hago? – pregunté.

—Bueno te quedas en tu nidito de amor y yo salgo a buscarlo. ¿Para qué son los amigos? Me va a dar un gusto enorme darle la noticia—

Me bajé en nuestra habitación y subí a esperarlo. Emmett me dio otro celular que tenia para emergencias, lástima que allí no figuraba el número de Edward, se fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a pedírselo.

* * *

><p><em>Uy, hasta que se decidió. Debe ser muy dificil decidir entre tu padre y tu amor.<em>

_Patito_


	30. Malas noticias y nuevas revelaciones

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 30<strong>

**MALAS NOTICIAS Y NUEVAS REVELACIONES**

Todo estaba igual que ayer en nuestra habitación, bueno, algo más arreglado que cuando me fui, Edward era muy limpio y ordenaba siempre. Qué gran virtud.

Me di un baño y me preparé algo de comer, mi estomago gruñía. Las horas pasaban y no había noticias de Emmett ni de Edward, me parecía raro.

Emmett llamó casi a las 4 de la tarde.

— ¡Bella, tienes que venir pronto!— dijo asustado, mi corazón dio un vuelco, algo andaba mal.

— ¿Qué pasó Emmett?— pregunté aterrada.

—Estamos en el hospital de Forks, date prisa—me cortó.

Busqué dinero en donde sabía que Edward guardaba sus ahorros y me lo llevé todo, no entendía que pasaba, llegue en un taxi en menos de 10 minutos.

Mi amigo estaba sentado en la sala de esperas.

— ¡Emmett!— entre rápido.

—Fue mi culpa Bella, lo siento— Emmett estaba llorando. No, no podía pasar esto, no ahora que había decidido dar la espalda a toda mi vida anterior incluyendo a mi padre.

—Edward esta…— temblé sólo de pensarlo.

—Está muy mal herido, lo llamé Bella y se había ido a un lugar cerca del antiguo barrio de Rose. Cuando salíamos llegaron Royce y sus amigos, ya me habían advertido que no me acercara a ese lugar. Edward estaba fastidiado así que los insultó porque me empujaron… peleamos y… nos dispararon— el alma se me cayó al piso.

Me senté aturdida y confusa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

— ¿Donde está Edward?— pregunté.

—Lo están operando, a mí y me cosieron la herida— dijo mostrándome su brazo.

— ¿Donde le dieron?— pregunté.

—En el estómago. Creí que no llegaría vivo, no sé porque me dio tanto miedo que muriera… yo solo manejé como loco— parecía muy afectado.

—Está bien Em, hiciste lo que pudiste y no fue tu culpa. Ahora debemos ver cómo le va, hay que preguntar— fui a pedir informes a cada médico o enfermera que pasaba por allí. Me decían que debía ser paciente. ¿Pero cómo si no me decían la gravedad de sus heridas?

Nos hicieron esperar. Mucho rato después salió un doctor preguntando el número de seguro social.

Yo no lo sabía, Edward apenas había trabajado un tiempo, no recordaba que papá le tramitara eso o el señor Mallory.

—Sin seguro social, van a tener que correr con todos los gastos— nos dijo con seriedad aquel doctor.

— ¿Pero él está bien? ¿Se va a recuperar?— el semblante del doctor era sereno, me quitó un gran peso de encima.

—Lo hemos pasado a cuidados intensivos para monitorearlo pero no está en riesgo severo. Es fuerte— indicó.

— ¿Y... tiene idea a cuánto ascienden los gastos?— pregunté con miedo, ya no tenía dinero con que pagar.

—Vayan a servicio social, allí le pueden indicar.

Emmett y yo fuimos temerosos, él no quería llamar a sus padres porque culparían a Rose de este ataque y lo castigarían, además podían decirle a papá que yo estaba todavía en el país.

—Ha sido una operación de emergencia, debemos esperar a ver la evolución del paciente, pero solamente la intervención asciende a 50 mil dólares— casi me da un infarto.

Yo apenas tenía en el bolso 1600 producto del trabajo de Edward

¿De dónde iba a sacar tanto dinero?

— ¿Bella que vamos a hacer?— preguntó mi amigo.

—No se tu pero yo voy hacer algo, Edward no se va a morir por falta de atención y menos de dinero. Llévame a mi casa— pedí.

— ¿Estás loca?— me miró asustado.

—Todavía no es de noche. Papá aun no debe haber llegado. Haré lo que sea necesario Emmett aunque eso implique robarle a Charlie— no tenía miedo ya, Edward era prioridad.

Me pesaba lo que iba a hacer pero si no había otra alternativa, con gusto daría mi vida por Edward, pero lo que necesitaba ahora era dinero.

Llegamos con temor, Emmett hizo sonar la bocina y le abrieron el portón, su Jeep era conocido en casa.

Apenas bajé entré rápido. Ángela salió a recibirme.

—Señorita Bella, creí que estaba de viaje, su papá me llamó, dijo que se iba a Londres— me miró confundida.

—Cambio de planes Ángela. ¿Papá dijo que hora llegaba?— me aseguré.

—Sí, dijo que vendría temprano— me sonrió. Temblé por dentro, no tenía mucho tiempo.

—Bien, voy a salir a comprar algo voy por mi bolso— subí a mi habitación y metí en un maletín parte de mi ropa y todas las joyas que tenía, las heredadas y las que papá me compro. También mi laptop, el resto de dinero que me quedaba, incluyendo los dos mil dólares que mi papá me dio para Edward.

Mire todo por última vez y salí. Esto sí que papá jamás me perdonaría. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Subí a mi auto y salimos de allí, me sentía como una ladrona llevándome lo que una vez había sido mío.

— ¿Bella que vas hacer?— preguntó Emmett cuando llegamos al hospital.

—Ayúdame a vender o empeñar todo. Fácilmente te darán 50 mil por mi auto, las joyas también deben valer mucho, lo necesitamos para la recuperación y por si tienen que hacerle otra cirugía— le sonreí tristemente.

—Bien me encargaré de eso. Bella… tengo algo que decirte. Edward no estaba borracho cuando lo encontré, solo estaba frente a una botella y un vaso pero no había tomado… y pues yo, no le dije que habías vuelto, solo le pedí que me acompañara, todo pasó tan rápido, ahora me siento mal, si él esta así débil sin ganas de vivir…

—Él va a vivir Emmett… o yo me voy a morir con él, lo que suceda antes— le sonreí.

Espere en vano a que Emmett regresara, el día siguiente llegó y no había señales de mi amigo, ni siquiera contestaba el celular.

Casi a medio día las recetas empezaron hacerse más frecuentes, unidades de sangre, apósitos, antibióticos y mas anestesia.

Los médicos me decían muy poco a pesar de estar preguntándoles cada vez que los veía.

Ya llevaba un día allí cuando la madre de Emmett entro muy molesta.

— ¡Isabella!— dijo furiosa cuando llegó a mí. Su esposo venía detrás. — ¿En qué has metido a mi hijo?— me gritó.

—Esme, yo no he hecho nada— dije tratando de mantener la calma.

— ¿No? Emmett está arrestado por intentar vender cosas robadas—sus ojos caramelo siempre tan amorosos me miraban ahora con furia.

— ¿Robadas? Esas cosas eran mías— dije con una gran culpa.

—Tu padre las reportó como robadas— dijo Carlisle serio como siempre.

—Fui a ver a mi hijo pero lo único que quería era que viniera a verte a ti, no sé que le has hecho a Emmett. ¡Tú y esa Rosalie parecen hermanas, solo causan pesar a donde van!— me gritó Esme, me dolía lo que me decía.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, es que mi novio se muere señora y yo solo saque mis cosas y quise venderlas— sollocé sin poder contenerme

— ¿Tu novio no es Félix Volturi?— me miró incrédula.

—No, él no es mi novio. Yo, soy novia de Edward… era el jardinero de mi casa— confesé.

—Con razón se llevaban tan bien Emmett y tu— dijo Carlisle sonriendo con sarcásticamente

—Nos viste la cara siempre, cuando pensábamos que salías con Emmett en realidad se tapaban sus cosas, luego saliste con Félix para despistar a todo mundo, eres de lo peor— me dijo Esme.

—Dígame lo que quiera pero todo lo hice por Edward y ahora está allí adentro y no se la forma de ayudarlo porque no tengo dinero. Mi papá no quiere verme y no me importa solo quiero que Edward se recupere— rompí a llorar.

—Emmett dijo que Royce King les disparó ¿Es eso correcto?— preguntó Carlisle.

—Sí. Podría ser su hijo el que esté ahora en esa sala de cuidados intensivos, no mi Edward— seguí sollozando, me agache a sacar pañuelitos de mi bolso, Esme se quedo mirándome muy seria su rostro había cambiado por completo.

Se acercó a mí con temor y llevo sus manos a mi cuello donde todavía llevaba puesta la cadena que Edward me había dado y que jamás me quitaría.

— ¿Has ido al Volterra alguna vez?— preguntó.

—No, jamás— me limpié las lágrimas y la nariz pero Esme seguía dudando si tomaba la medalla o no. Me pareció la cosa más rara del mundo.

— ¿Puedo?— me señaló la medalla. Yo sólo asentí.

—Me la regaló Edward— dije cuando tomó la joya entre sus manos.

Entonces ella giró la medalla y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Casi cae de la impresión, su esposo la sostuvo.

— ¿Esme, amor que pasa?— le preguntó.

—Carlisle mira— dijo señalándole mi medalla, instintivamente la tome y me la guardé.

—Permítame Isabella por favor— pidió él. Pero que personas más raras, sólo accedí porque era la petición del padre de Emmett.

La observó un instante y la giró igual que su esposa, no sabía que de interesante tenía el nombre de Edward allí, pero a ellos parecía asustarlos, quedaron si habla.

— ¿Donde obtuviste eso?— preguntó Carlisle.

—Ya se los dije, me la dio Edward. Fue en mi cumpleaños, no es robada si es lo que piensan, su madre se la heredó— defendí a mi novio.

— ¿Edward qué?— Esme temblaba.

—Edward Masen, es mi novio, es jardinero, se crio en un orfanato de Port Ángeles pero es buena persona, esta medalla se la dio su madre antes de morir— protegí la joya algo fastidiada por su repentino interés en ella.

— ¿Masen… que no teníamos una niñera que se apellidaba así?— dijo Carlisle.

—Elizabeth— dijo Esme y tuvo que sentarse, la verdad que no les entendía nada.

— ¿Elizabeth Masen? Era la madre de Edward— le dije.

—Es él Carlisle, quiero verlo— dijo Esme asustada. No tenía idea de nada, para mi hablaban otro idioma.

—No podemos pasar si está en cuidados intensivos, pero apenas podamos haremos los análisis— le respondió él.

— ¿De qué hablan? No les entiendo— protesté.

—Siéntate conmigo y te cuento—dijo Esme mientras Carlisle entraba a hablar con algún médico

— ¿Se siente bien?— pregunté, parecía muy pálida e impresionada.

—Sí, como hace años no me sentía. Bella, yo tuve dos hijos, Emmett el mayor y Anthony mi pequeño. Un día en que salí al centro comercial me robaron a mi Anthony, él tenía 3 años…y nunca lo volví a ver. Al principio pensamos que lo habían secuestrado, esperamos que pidieran rescate pero nadie se comunicó. Lo buscamos, contratamos detectives y mi hijo no apareció. Pero cuando se lo llevaron tenia puesta esa medalla… Edward era el padre de Carlisle, él mismo le dio esa medalla a mi bebé cuando nació con la esperanza que lo llamáramos así— me quedé muda, no sabía que decirle.

—Y usted cree… ¿que mi Edward es su hijo perdido?— dije tratando de razonar.

—Debemos hacernos pruebas de sangre, ya no recuerdo la cantidad de pruebas que me he hecho en cada orfanato al que iba… ¿dijiste que creció en un orfanato de Port Ángeles? yo los conozco todos— ahora entendía, Emmett me dijo que solían ir a orfanatos… y también porque siempre decía que ya conocía a Edward de antes… y por eso eran tan cercanos… tenía sentido todo.

—Si es su hijo— dije sin querer.

— ¿Qué?— dijo ella aturdida.

—Emmett y Edward son muy amigos, yo no entendía porque, si eran de tan distinta clase social, Emmett siempre decía que lo conocía de algún lado, se buscaban, se llamaban— dije tratando de entender.

—Emmett nos habló de un amigo especial que tenía, con quien se llevaba muy bien— dijo ella sonriendo.

—Y esa mujer Elizabeth… una vez Edward y yo fuimos a Chicago a buscar su pasado, venía de una familia trastornada pero Edward siempre dijo que en el orfanato le hicieron pruebas y todas salieron negativas… el creció en el orfanato del padre Eleazar— Esme sonreía.

—Conozco ese orfanato pero ¿por qué nunca lo vi allí?— se preguntaba Esme.

—Edward entraba y salía según las crisis de su madre, o de la mujer que lo crió… a veces lo encerraba y le decía que se lo le llevarían…— traté de recordar todo lo que Edward me había contado.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella?— pregunto Esme.

—Falleció, cuando Edward tenía 9 años y pasó a vivir en el orfanato definitivamente—

—En ese tiempo fuimos una temporada a vivir a Los Ángeles, Carlisle creyó que si me alejaba podría olvidar pero regresamos a los tres años, yo no me acostumbraba— ahora estaba casi segura que Edward si era hijo de ellos. Todo coincidía.

—Tengo una fotografía de Elizabeth Masen— le dije

— ¿Es cierto eso? Necesito verla— dijo asustada.

—Está en nuestra habitación, verá, rentamos un lugar donde nos quedamos a veces— le dije abochornada.

—Te llevaremos allá y Bella… no te preocupes por nada, nosotros cubriremos todos los gatos así no sea nuestro hijo— sonreí aliviada, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

Carlisle llego a los minutos ya había pedido las pruebas, me llevaron hasta mi pequeño nidito de amor a buscar las fotografía, por suerte Edward era tan ordenado que no tuve más que pasar mi vista para ubicar el libro que leía, y allí estaba. Salí presurosa con la fotografía en la mano, apenas se la di a Esme empezó a llorar.

—Es él Carlisle, es él, esta foto se la tome con Elizabeth cuando fuimos de vacaciones al Florida ¿lo recuerdas?— dijo Esme emocionada.

—Entonces fue la niñera que se obsesionó con nuestro hijo y se lo robó— dijo él molesto.

—Ella tenía un tipo de desorden mental, esquizofrenia paranoide o algo así— le dije.

—Es nuestro hijo Carlisle, estoy segura, no necesito pruebas— Esme lloraba feliz ante la noticia.

—Si amor… pero debemos liberar a Emmett primero, ya puse mi tarjeta de crédito en garantía en el hospital, Edward va a estar bien atendido— dijo su esposo, recordé entonces a mi amigo bonachón, debía estar en la delegación por mi culpa.

—Iré a arreglar eso— dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Es verdad, veníamos a decirte que tu padre no piensa liberar a Emmett mientras tú no te presentes— me confirmó Carlisle, suspiré.

—Ay no, no debí sacar las cosas así. Pero estaba desesperada no tenía dinero para pagar la operación— dije otra vez triste.

—Ve a la delegación, nosotros cuidaremos de Edward. Si tienes problemas nos llamas— me fui más tranquila, ésta era la parte más fácil de enfrentar, podía seguir viviendo así mi padre me despreciara, pero no podía vivir sin Edward, ahora lo tenía claro.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Edward es el hijo perdido de Esme y Carlisle... o.O<em>

_Patito_


	31. ¿No crees en mí?

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 31<strong>

**¿NO CREES EN MÍ?**

Llegué a la delegación a preguntar por Emmett, me informaron que no me podían comunicar con él. Respiré hondo.

—Soy Isabella Swan, vengo a… no sé, si tiene cargos contra mí— me encogí de hombros. Dos policías voltearon a verme.

—Me debes 20 dólares Tony, te dije que aparecería— sonrió uno de ellos, no podía creer que hayan apostado con mi desgracia.

—Acompáñenme señorita Swan, este es un caso inusual pero debo mantenerla detenida hasta que aparezca su padre, soy el comisario— se presentó

— ¿Qué no tengo derecho a un abogado?— pregunté.

—Sí, ya contacté con una. Lo extraño en este caso es que su padre trata de hacer las leyes con su dinero y hay muchas cosas que no puede saltarse, si no es mucha indiscreción ¿Qué pasó realmente?— me preguntó mientras me ponía en una habitación que al menos tenía dos sofás cómodos.

—Es una larga historia— le susurré. –Pero se la puedo resumir, me enamoré de mi jardinero y papá se debe haber vuelto loco por eso— le sonreí, cuando vi sus expresión.

— ¿Por eso se llevó todo? ¿Pretendía fugarse con su jardinero?— preguntó el hombrecillo de la ley absorto en la historia.

—No. Papá trató de enviarme lejos y escapé. Pero Edward, es decir, el jardinero, fue herido en una gresca, y me llevé esas cosas para pagar su operación porque mi papá no le tramitó un seguro social cuando trabajaba en nuestra casa— dije muy segura de mí.

—Es una historia fantástica, llamaré a su padre pero antes a la mejor abogada que tenemos, quiero ver por una vez en mi vida que un ricachón se va de aquí sin obtener lo que quiere— salió casi corriendo de allí.

"Una historia fantástica" pensé, si supieran que Edward es el hijo perdido de una familia rica, vendrían reporteros de todas partes a cubrir la noticia. Si parecía un culebrón digno de cualquier telenovela.

Pero mi vida no estaba para ventilarse públicamente. Yo sólo quería que esto pasara pronto, que Edward despertara y podamos volver a ser tan felices como antes.

La abogada llegó una hora después.

—Buenos días soy Carmen Denali— me saludó.

—Isabella Swan, disculpe si soy muy apresurada pero ¿Ya liberaron a Emmett?— pregunté.

—Aún no. Vamos a resolver esto en una conciliación privada, su padre se niega a hacerlo en una corte por temor al escándalo— me sonrió.

Le relaté todo lo que pasó, ella parecía muy comprensiva, así que hasta le di detalles íntimos que desde luego no escribió en sus notas.

—Me parece que en realidad el problema es que tu padre está molesto porque lo desobedeciste. El auto que diste a vender, era tuyo, eres mayor de edad y tenías libertad de disponer de ese vehículo, en cuanto a las joyas, hay problemas, casi todas fueron compradas por tu padre, él presentó el recibo de algunas, pero las más antiguas no.

—Esas eran de mamá. Jamás creí que me desharía de ellas pero Edward estaba herido y necesitaba dinero— traté de explicarle.

—Comprendo. ¿Dices además que tu padre no el tramitó seguro social a pesar que él trabajó por más de tres meses en tu casa?

—Sí. Fueron tres meses y una semana.

—Podemos acusarlo por eso. Pero Edward tendría que firmar— dijo pensativa.

—Pues, Edward sigue en el hospital.

— ¿Quiénes lo atacaron?

—Un tal Royce King, a Edward y a Emmett, el joven que está detenido por mi causa.

—Creo haber leído algo sobre un arresto, si ellos testifican y con las pruebas de balística, se puede acusar al tal Royce y darle cuantos menos 20 años de prisión— me dijo

—Sería una bendición, ese tipo merece la cárcel— la abogada se fue y escuché a papá gritar fuera, dos horas después, pero no le permitieron verme.

Esa noche la pasé en una celda, pero no me trataron como detenida. Esme y Carlisle vinieron a verme, me dieron su apoyo. Edward estaba mejorando y los médicos esperaban que despertara pronto.

Al día siguiente nos llevaron a Emmett y a mí a una sala de juzgado. Al vernos nos abrazamos, sus padres ya habían hablado con él.

—Así que serás mi hermanita— me dijo sonriendo. –Nunca tuve una hermanita pequeña a quien molestar— se burló.

—Eso parece y no me hace muy feliz emparentar contigo si vas a estar molestando todo el tiempo—le sonreí.

—Yo sabía que conocía a Edward de otro lugar, creo que lo sentí cuando lo hirieron, me dolió como si también me hubiera travesado esa bala— decía muy concentrado.

Me alegraba que resultaran así las cosas, papá no podría hacer que me retuvieran mucho tiempo, pronto estaría al lado de Edward como debía ser. Y de ahora en adelante nada se interpondría. Era maravilloso.

.

Mi padre estaba sentado del otro lado de aquella enorme mesa. Temblé un poco al verlo así tan molesto.

—Buenos días jóvenes y bienvenidos, queremos aclarar algunos puntos incongruentes en esta sesión— nos recibió un señor mayor y entrado en canas, asumí que sería el juez o el conciliador, o algún abogado que estaba a cargo. –Tengo en mi poder los recibos de compra de los objetos declarados como robados, pero da la casualidad que los mismos están a nombre de la señorita Isabella Swan, la presunta acusada.

—Esos objetos se los compré para su uso personal, no para que los revendiera por allí— dijo mi padre furioso.

—Aquí tengo un documento excluyendo al señor Cullen de cualquier responsabilidad. ¿Está de acuerdo con firmarlo señorita Swan? Si él actuó por pedido suyo, entonces no es culpable de nada— me miró sonriente. Parecía buena persona.

—Si, Emmett sólo hacía lo que le pedí— tomé un lapicero y me apresuré a firmarlo.

—Puede irse señor Cullen— dijo el señor.

—Si no le molesta me gustaría quedarme, Bella es mi mejor amiga— pidió Emmett, le agradecí en el alma que no me dejara sola. Bueno, mi abogada estaba cerca de mí pero no era un apoyo moral.

—Continuemos. ¿Señor Swan, insiste usted en acusar de robo a la señorita Swan a pesar que los objetos eran de propiedad de ella?

—Algunas joyas están a mi nombre, ese auto lo compré yo. Y ella obviamente los quería vender con otros fines— papá no me miraba.

—Pero si usted los compró a nombre de su hija… son propiedad de ella y por ende, puede disponer a su libre albedrío de los mismos— le sonrió aquel hombre.

— ¡No puede! No para lo que quería, no para gastárselo con ese imbécil arribista— gritó Charlie.

— ¡No hable así de mi hermano!— se levantó Emmett. Mi padre lo miró como si fuera un fantasma. No salía de su asombro, me imagino que cuando se entere que Edward no es pobre su odio por él tan sólo desaparecerá como por arte de magia.

—Señor Cullen, señor Swan tratamos de arreglar esto en los mejores términos y sin llegar a una corte, así que por favor— aquel buen hombre los invitó a sentarse. – ¿Mantiene su declaración señor Swan? Sinceramente no veo cómo puede acusar a su propia hija. Según los recibos, sólo tres de las diez joyas son de su propiedad señor Swan. Y si son devueltas y pagada la fianza, la señorita Swan podrá irse. Pero, yo soy un juez de conciliación, no puedo dejar este asunto inconcluso, según mis investigaciones, éste es un problema familiar, en el cual debo entrometerme por la armonía común. Usted, ha incluido entre la demanda un documento desheredando a su hija ¿Es eso correcto?— preguntó. Sabía que papá haría eso, aún así me dolía mucho.

—Isabella me ha ofendido de gravedad, me ha mantenido en una constante mentira, es mi deseo repudiarla como hija. Ni mis propiedades, ni nada de lo mío pasará a ella, no tendrá derecho a nada de los Swan— dijo él firmemente. Me encogí un poco, yo no quería dinero, ni sus propiedades, sólo lo quería a él, por mucho tiempo habíamos sido muy unidos.

—Está en su derecho de repudiarla señor Swan, más no puede despojarla de toda la herencia. El 50 % de las propiedades de su madre le corresponden por derecho propio, si la señorita Swan apela tendrán un juicio quizás manoseado por la prensa— nos advirtió.

—Yo… yo no quiero apelar nada. Aceptaré lo que mi padre diga— dije tratando de conseguir al menos una mirada suya. Su abogado sólo me alcanzó un papel con el fin de firmarlo.

—Una decisión muy apresurada señorita. Lo lamentará más adelante— me sonrió el hombre que dirigía el proceso.

—Isabella no debes firmar nada sin leer, déjame guardar el documento y lo revisaremos con calma— habló por primera vez mi abogada.

—No. Si esto es lo que papá quiere, lo firmaré. Puede quedarse con el auto y las joyas de mamá. No las quiero por la fuerza— dije tomando un lapicero.

— ¡Eso Bella! Ya nos necesitarás nada de todas formas— dijo Emmett algo presumido. Pero no iba a vivir de ahora en delante de sus padres. Ya veríamos Edward y yo como nos las arreglaríamos. Tal vez montemos un negocio o nos vayamos lejos de aquí.

Firmé los papeles y se los regresé al abogado. Terminamos el proceso con más firmas, papá salió antes que pudiera darme cuenta. Me sentí tan triste y vacía. Emmett me apoyó todo el tiempo y no me dejaba llorar haciéndome bromas tontas y llamándome hermanita torpe.

Carlisle estaba esperándonos afuera, pagó mi fianza y nos encaminamos al hospital. Quería dejar atrás todo este episodio. Quizás papá reflexione con el tiempo y me perdone. La vida sería muy triste sin él.

—Edward despertó esta mañana— nos dijo Carlisle, casi salto de mi asiento. –Está algo atontado, Esme y yo le hemos hablado. Le contamos algo sobre su pasado, pero parece muy triste, obviamos hablarle de ti. Queremos que tú misma le expliques todo, creo que contigo va a estar bien— me sonrió.

Quise que se apresurara más para poder estar ya con é nos estacionamos bajé como una flecha y fui directo a la habitación que Carlisle me indicó.

—Respira, calma Bella. Tranquila, él de seguro va a estar más que feliz de verte— Emmett me frotó la espalda y entré casi conteniendo la respiración.

Edward estaba con ropa de hospital y recargado en su almohada.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir. Se veía tan pálido, debía ser por la sangre perdida. Avancé lentamente, a pesar de querer abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Me senté en la silla de al lado, tomé su mano. Al instante reaccionó y abrió los ojos. Quise llorar de alegría, por fin estábamos juntos nuevamente.

—Edward— dije a punto de echarme a llorar.

—Isabella— dijo con frialdad. — ¿No estabas en Londres?—preguntó.

—No. Edward, no sé si Esme y Carlisle hablaron contigo, ellos son…

—Mis verdaderos padres. Han tratado de explicármelo toda la mañana, como si no fuera capaz de comprender… lo que no entiendo es que haces aquí, pensé que estarías muy lejos— quitó su mano de la mía.

—Es que… han pasado tantas cosas, por donde comenzar…— traté de ordenar mis pensamientos, debía ser clara, él estuvo dormido todo este tiempo y no se enteró de nada.

—Entonces te enteraste que tengo una familia rica y regresaste— su voz no era cálida, parecía un reproche. Estaba en un error, yo no supe de su familia rica hasta que Esme reconoció la medalla.

—No. Edward… ¿Crees que estoy aquí porque… eres un Cullen?— pregunté.

— ¿Que otro motivo habría para tu presencia? ¿Ahora que no soy un huérfano, te parezco más interesante que tus estudios en Londres?— me miró con reproche.

—Edward…— no podía resistir eso. No de él.

—Me dejaste por ser pobre, ahora que sabes que no lo soy, has vuelto— trató de sonreír.

—No he vuelto… bueno… yo nunca…

— ¿Te enteraste antes? ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Contrataste algún investigador?— miró hacia la pared.

—No… ¿Edward que te sucede?— retrocedí un par de pasos.

— ¿Qué me sucede Bella? Me dejaste, me rompiste el corazón, me hiciste ver que era muy poca cosa para ti, un jardinero no puede aspirar a tu amor pero alguien con dinero o un Cullen ¿si verdad?— me miró con una sonrisa fingida y con reproche.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— grité.

—Cuando no tenía nada que ofrecerte me dejaste, ahora que sabes que tengo padres ricos vuelves ¿Qué quieres que piense?— gritó.

Retrocedí hasta la puerta aturdida, era lo último que esperaba. Podía soportarlo hasta de mi padre pero no de Edward.

—Eso no es cierto— dije mientras me llevaba las manos al pecho, me dolía el corazón, me apretaba el pecho y apenas respiraba. Sus palabras dolían mucho.

—No te creo Bella, lo siento— dijo mirando hacia la ventana. No pude resistirlo más. Abrí la puerta para salir, respiré muy fuerte y camine por el pasillo. Emmett estaba recostado contra la pared esperando para entrar.

— ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Está bien? Quiero hablar con él— me sonrió.

—Entra… apenas hablamos, Edward… no me quiere— dije muy despacio para que no escucharan sus padres.

— ¿Qué? Debe estar atontado, voy a sacudirlo un poco— Emmett entró a la habitación y aproveché para salir del hospital. Sentía que me habían golpeado en el pecho. Necesitaba aire.

No me detuve a pesar que Esme y Carlisle me llamaron. Yo no quería hablar con nadie.

Tomé un taxi hasta la habitación que una vez fue nuestro hogar, Llené una mochila con algunas cosas, un poco de ropa, un par de libros, una foto.

Ya no tenía ningún lugar en el mundo donde pudiera ser feliz. Sin mi papá y sin Edward ¿Dónde podía ir? No lo sabía, pero quería irme lejos, muy lejos, dónde nadie me encontrara.

* * *

><p><em>Bella, Bella, lo que se hace se paga. Que pena por ella, tan cerca que estaba ser ser feliz. ¿Ahora que pasará con su amor? ¿Se marchitó como las flores?<em>

_Patito_


	32. La vida da vueltas

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 32<strong>

**LA VIDA DA VUELTAS...**

_Tres meses después…_

—Isabella, ve a limpiar el pasillo 4— me ordenó mi jefa. Corrí a tomar un trapeador y un balde. Llevaba dos meses trabajando en un supermercado en Port Ángeles.

Literalmente había desaparecido del mundo, al menos el mundo que yo conocía, lejos de Forks y mis seres queridos. Me había refugiado en ésta ciudad. Era mucho más grande que el lugar donde nací y nadie me encontraría aquí.

Hace unas semanas encontré anuncios en los diarios, donde discretamente me buscaban, pero sin fotografías, sólo pequeñas notas. Y eran los números telefónicos de los Cullen, no de papá. Me preguntaba que estarían haciendo… ¿Me extrañarían?

Llegué al pasillo dónde alguien había roto un envase, lo limpié tratando de hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Todavía podía agacharme pero me cuidaba mucho.

Las primeras dos semanas que llegué a esta ciudad me encerré a llorar en un hotel barato. Sentía muchos malestares, algo inusual en mí. Lo achaqué a mi estado de depresión pero los días pasaban y esas nauseas no se iban.

Temí lo peor y mis dudas fueron aclaradas en un examen médico. Estaba embarazada, tenía más de un mes. Con tantos problemas y cosas ni me había fijado en el retraso. Pero aún así no podía volver. Edward no me quería, me aceptaría por el bebé, no por mí.

—Swan cubre la caja 13— me anunció el jefe de departamento.

Guardé los útiles de limpieza y fui a colocarme una malla en la cabeza y guantes. Las cajas del supermercado eran muy estrictas, recién la semana pasada me dejaron entrar en una. Eso quería decir que no lo hacía tan mal.

Ahora sabía lo que era trabajar para vivir, no tener nada y mantenerme con mi esfuerzo. No fue tan difícil, me ayudaba a olvidarme por un rato de los problemas.

Dejé de llorar y de lamentarme cuando me enteré que esperaba un hijo, mi bebé no debía sentir mi tristeza. Ni el miedo que tenía del futuro.

Era sólo vivir un día a la vez, como dar un paso detrás de otro y no ver el camino por donde vas.

Abrí la caja y empecé a pasar las cosas de las personas. Debía fijarme bien en los productos y en las promociones. No era tan complicado pero debía concentrarme.

El invierno ya había comenzado y hacía frio, tenía que comprarme un suéter más abrigador con mi siguiente paga, hace días que temblaba al regresar a mi habitación.

—Yo quiero un huevo de Chocolate, por favor— escuché la voz de un niño, miré su rostro sonrosado. ¿Así sería mi hijo cuando creciera? No, tal vez sería más apuesto, su padre era hermoso… su padre… mi Edward.

—Está bien, lleva uno para Jane— esa voz se me hizo conocida y me asusté. Miré de reojo a la mujer rubia. Tanya.

— ¿Y unas gomitas?— volvió a pedir el niño.

—Alec, no seas goloso— le reprendió ella.

—Pero Edward dijo que no nos negaras nada, anda, sólo una vez he comido estas gomitas cuando él nos llevó dulces ¿Te acuerdas?— mi corazón saltó de improviso al oír su nombre.

Me aventuré a mirarlos una vez más porque ella parecía concentrada leyendo las etiquetas de los dulces.

Estaban muy bien vestidos. Tanya ya no llevaba la ropa sencilla de cuando la conocí y el niño traía un traje de béisbol debajo de un hermoso abrigo.

Edward debía ocuparse ahora de sus hermanitos, eso estaba bien.

Con temor esperé que llegaran a la caja. La mayoría de gente apenas repara en las cajeras, quizás ella ni se diera cuenta.

Pasé sus cosas rápidamente y les dije el monto, Tanya ni me miró, sacó algunos billetes de su cartera y pagó. Pero cuando le daba su cambio reparó en mí.

— ¿Bella?— dijo visiblemente asustada. — ¿Eres Bella verdad?— volvió a mirarme.

—Usted me confunde— dije sin mostrar ningún emoción. Empecé a pasar los productos del siguiente cliente.

—No te confundo, sin tu auto y la ropa de marca no eres nada— me dijo con voz agria.

Sólo la miré un par de segundos. ¿Qué podía decirle? Yo también me sentía así… nada. Pero con algo porque luchar, mi hijo. Sólo por él, o ella, estaba aquí de pie, con esta ropa sencilla, enfrentando todo lo que viniera, incluso humillaciones. No me avergonzaba hacer esto, si con el dinero que obtenga de mi trabajo iba a dar a luz.

—Qué tenga buen día— le dije furiosa. Le habría marcado la cara sólo por hablarme así. Pero no podía, ya no era la Bella de antes y además debía conservar el empleo. Mi hijo y yo lo necesitábamos. Suspiré y seguí con mi tarea.

Ella salió detrás del niño, volteó un par de veces a mirarme y se perdieron de vista. Esperaba que no dijera nada, es más, casi estaba segura que no hablaría. Ella alguna vez me había advertido… que estaría para Edward cuando yo le fallara.

Pero yo no le había fallado a Edward, bueno tal vez sí, tal vez debí quedarme para aclarar las cosas, pero ya era tarde.

De cualquier modo, ya tenía su oportunidad. Y parecía que la aprovechaba bien.

"_Ya Bella, deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate porque si das más cambio del necesario te van a descontar"_me dije para alejar mis pensamientos de los problemas.

Terminé la jornada muy cansada, conforme mi vientre crecía, mis pies parecían también tener problemas. No sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría mi peso. Pero mi barriguita era pequeña aún, se notaba un poco, nada que la ropa holgada no cubriera.

En el market aún no lo sabían y esperaba decirle a mi jefa la semana que viene, porque tenía un ultrasonido.

Salí por la puerta trasera y me coloque mi suéter preferido. Lo tomé antes de irme. Era el de Edward, con el que me había cubierto la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Antes me parecía sólo una pieza vieja y desgastada, ahora era como un tesoro para mí. Es lo único que tenía de él. La medalla se la había dejado en la cama antes de irme. Esa joya probaba que era hijo de los Cullen, así que no podía quedármela. Y la echaba mucho de menos.

Caminé unas calles en silencio, habitación que rentaba no quedaba lejos de mi trabajo, tal vez iría a comer por allí antes de arroparme en mi cama y leer un rato.

Volteé la esquina, la humedad se sentía cada vez más fuerte, pronto tendría que venir con un grueso abrigo. Y no tenía uno.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— escuché otra vez la voz suave y melodiosa de Tanya. Me asusté al verla. Estaba recostada contra una pared, me estaba esperando.

—Discúlpame pero ese no es tu problema— le dije tratando de caminar más rápido.

—Estuve a punto de llamarle a Edward cuando te vi— dijo siguiéndome.

—Pues qué bueno que no lo hiciste, yo sólo quiero desaparecer ¿Me entiendes? ¡Así que aléjate y haz de cuenta que nunca me viste!— le grité.

—Debiste irte más lejos entonces— me dijo empujándome por delante, no sé en qué momento me había alcanzado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— le grité protegiendo mi barriga. Es lo más valioso que tenía.

—Si vas a desaparecer, has un mejor trabajo. Edward suele venir a Port Ángeles a vernos cada fin de semana— dijo evidentemente para hacerme sentir mal.

—Me doy cuenta— le dije mirando su vestimenta.

—Que bueno. Ahora que se deshizo de ti estamos saliendo, así que ¿Por qué no te vas más lejos?— me increpó. Quise llorar al oír eso. Así que finalmente ella tenía su oportunidad.

—Nos iremos pronto— apenas podía hablar.

—Vaya, que rápida eres ¿Ya estas con alguien?— se burló. – ¡Contéstame!— tomó mi suéter con fuerza, lo cual hizo que se le salieran dos botones delanteros y parte de mi vientre quedara parcialmente descubierto. No era muy grande, esperaba que no se diera cuenta.

Me arropé de inmediato otra vez. Pero ella tenía los ojos clavados en la zona donde antes había estado mi pancita al descubierto.

—Me iré más lejos...— le dije apenas. Caminé todo lo rápido que pude, ella no me siguió. Deseaba llegar a mi habitación y tomar todas mis cosas para volver a marcharme. No soportaría verlos si alguna vez me cruzaba con ellos.

_"Qué rápido me olvidaste Edward, tu y papá ya ni se acuerdan de mí"_sollocé.

Llegué a mi refugio e hice mi maleta. La misma mochila gastada que Edward usaba antes. La que una vez me había dado tanta pena. No me importaba. Me gustaba llevarla conmigo.

Me puse una bufanda gruesa y un gorro de lana que hace un par de días había comprado. No me había alcanzado para los guantes así que metería mis manos en los bolsillos.

Me cargué la mochila a la espalda y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Debía irme ahora, antes que Tanya diga algo.

Detuve un taxi y subí mis cosas, luego con cuidado lo abordé. A pesar de la prisa, no podía exponerme a hacer un mal movimiento.

Escuché el sonido de la otra puerta y me sobresalté.

— ¿A dónde vas?— era otra vez la rubia estúpida esa.

—Más lejos. ¡Ahora baja y piérdete!— le grité muy fuerte. Odiaba que me hiciera sentir así. Mi corazón latía muy aprisa.

—No. No te vas a ir. Jamás me lo perdonaría… yo sé lo que es crecer sin padre— me miró y comprendí que ella lo sabía.

— ¿Quién dice que mi hijo es de Edward?— le solté de pronto.

—No te irías así si no lo fuera. Y no estamos saliendo… él no deja de buscarte como un loco— casi me emocioné con lo que dijo, parecía molesta con mi presencia, era evidente que dentro suyo se debatía. ¿Valía la pena seguir huyendo?

—Déjame ir Tanya, yo… no quiero ver a Edward— todavía me sentía muy dolida, todas estas semanas había tratado de no recordarlo, cuando supe de mi bebé fue más fácil seguir adelante.

—Pero él si quiere verte, lo llamé, viene para acá— me miró con algo de malestar todavía.

Aproveché que parecía dudosa y sin decir nada salí del auto dejando mi mochila dentro.

Conocía bien esta parte de la ciudad, no me demoré mucho en perderla. Corrí entre los callejones y algunas calles pequeñas.

Llegué jadeante a la estación de buses… bueno ahora yo era la que no tenía para un boleto aéreo. Me subí al primer bus que salía, iba a Seattle.

No tenía nada que perder, traía mi bolso de mano con el dinero ahorrado y mis documentos. Ya vería allá en que trabajar y cómo me las arreglaría para vivir.

No quería que tuvieran lástima por mí y menos él...

* * *

><p><em>Snif... Dicen que lo que se hace se paga pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de penita por Bella. <em>

_Ya casi vamos terminado esta historia. Sólo falta el desenlace y un pequeño epílogo. _

_Gracias por leer y por los lindos comentarios._

_Patito_


	33. Te amo tanto

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 33<strong>

**TE AMO TANTO**

El bus salió pronto, sentí un gran alivio, respiré profundamente para calmarme. El doctor había dicho que los sobresaltos le hacían daño al bebé.

Hacía tanto frío, tal vez debía pedirle al chofer que pusiera la calefacción. Caso temblaba.

Estaba a punto de levantarme de mi asiento cuando de la nada un auto plateado pasó a nuestro lado y empezó a maniobrar contra el autobús. Tal vez era un asalto, o una persecución.

Nos movimos bruscamente y pronto fuimos perdiendo velocidad. El autobus se detuvo por completo, ya estaba de pie para preguntar qué pasaba.

Miré hacia delante, el mismo auto plateado estacionado en medio de la carretera impidiéndonos avanzar. ¿Qué rayos?

—¿Sucede algo?— pregunté cerca del conductor.

—Algún loco. Voy a llamar a la policía, tranquila señorita, siéntese— me indicó.

Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas pude sentarme en un asiento cercano, el autobús no iba lleno. Rezaba porque no fueran ladrones, esos tipos asaltantes de carreteras de los que hablaban las noticias. O peor, secuestradores.

Escuché abrirse la puerta y recargué mi peso en el asiento, me dolía un poco la cintura, debía ser el peso extra, ya había subido casi 4 kilos, creo que es demasiado para los escasos 4 meses que tengo de embarazo pero siempre tengo hambre y hoy no había almorzado bien, ni cenado todavía. Mi estómago gruñía y el viaje sería largo.

Ojalá el autobús se detuviera más adelante en algún restaurante o en un macdonalls… no, apenas tenía para una hamburguesa barata.

Escuché gritos fuera, alguien aporreaba la puerta. Me levanté nuevamente pero no podía ver nada, los demás pasajeros me tapaban la ventana que daba a la gresca.

La puerta se abrió y alguien subió al autobús. Los gritos cesaron, esperaba que todo se haya arreglado y continuar con el viaje.

—¡Bella!— casi grito del susto. Era la voz de Edward. —¡Bella!— escuché que avanzaba, me agazapé en el asiento vacío.

Mi corazón latía muy aprisa y sujeté mi pancita para calmar a mi bebé que debía estar igual de asustado que yo. Me había encontrado. Esa Tanya le dijo.

—Bella… amor— escuché muy cerca de mí. Me atreví a levantar la vista. Era mi Edward, era él. Estaba diferente. Bien vestido pero con unas ojeras muy notorias. –Ven conmigo— me ofreció sus brazos.

¿Había venido por mí? No, debía ser que Tanya le contó de mi embarazo, sólo debía estar interesado en su hijo. De todas formas tenía derecho a él. Yo no podía impedírselo. ¿Y si quería quitármelo?

Le di una de mis manos con temor. No quería mirarlo porque empezaría a llorar, ya llevaba horas tratando de contener el llanto. Me levanté lentamente hasta ponerme de pie, él me ayudó con suavidad. Pasó una mano por mi espalda tratando de abrazarme. Me alejé, no quería que notara mi pancita.

—¿Porqué huyes de mi? Perdóname amor, perdóname por favor— decía mientras me abrazaba y besaba mis cabellos. Sonreí un poco mientras mi me acurrucaba en su pecho.

—¡Joven tengo un horario que seguir!— escuché reclamar al conductor del autobús.

—Sí, gracias por su comprensión, ya nos bajamos— dijo él, siempre educado con todo mundo.

Me tomó de la mano y suavemente me hizo descender. Afuera hacía mucho frío, ya había oscurecido y no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Edward me acomodó en aquel automóvil. Se subió con rapidez al asiento del conductor y salimos de allí muy rápido. Yo todavía no había dicho ni una palabra, todo había pasado de prisa pero empezaba a sentirme extrañamente feliz.

Algunos kilómetros más allá, estacionó el auto y se giró a mirarme. Estaba llorando.

—Nunca podré pedirte perdón las suficientes veces, todo este tiempo he querido lanzarme por un barranco por lo que te dije aquel día…— la sola mención de eso me estremeció, yo no podría vivir si él ya no estaba. De alguna manera siempre deseé que viniera por mí.

—No digas eso…— dije apenas.

—Necesito tu perdón Bella, me pondría de rodillas en este momento si no fuera por la posición en que me encuentro— me miraba desesperado, sus ojos húmedos me hicieron llorar a mí.

—Yo también me porté mal, siempre fui mala contigo… tenías razón para no creerme— dije recordando todas las veces que lo había usado para mi satisfacción personal. Todos los desprecios que le hice y la forma como rompí con el por orden de mi padre.

—No… debí haberte escuchado, no sabía que me dijiste aquello en casa de los Mallory porque tu padre te había obligado… ni que te bajaste del avión… ni que intentaste vender todas tus cosas por mí… perdóname…

—Olvídalo…— temblaba esperando el momento en que me reclamara lo del bebé.

—¿Entonces sí me perdonas mi Bella?— tomó mis mejillas para besarme pero lo esquivé. Parecía tan ensimismado en pedirme que lo perdonara que no decía nada de nuestro hijo. –Sé que te hice mucho daño y que tal vez jamás me puedas perdonar pero te prometo… no… te juro que dedicaré mi vida a ganarme tu perdón— se oía tan desesperado.

Quise arrojarme a sus brazos, sus palabras eran como una cura milagrosa a mi dañado corazón.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Sólo… quiero… una hamburguesa— mi pancita ya no resistía el hambre. Nada más imaginarme unas papas fritas se me hacía agua la boca, Edward me miró confundido y entendí todo. Tanya no le había dicho sobre el bebé. Entonces, ¿Vino por mí? ¿Sólo por mí?

—Siempre me sorprendes amor. Te llevaré a algún buen lugar, te ves pálida, debes tener hambre. ¿Te alimentabas bien?— preguntó preocupado.

—Si— dije apenas. Tenía mucha confusión en mi cabeza, todo eso mezclado con un hambre voraz. Debían ser las hormonas. Estas locas hormonas que me hacían llorar por todo y tener antojos ridículos.

Llegamos a un restaurante de comida rápida, no encontramos nada mejor en esa carretera. Edward pidió dos órdenes y salimos con rumbo a Forks. Me revolvía en mi asiento, últimamente había pensado mucho en papá, lo extrañaba a pesar de todo. Quería preguntarle por él pero no me animaba.

En menos de una hora llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, me estremecí. No quería que me vieran así. Estaba desarreglada, el embarazo me había sentado fatal, creo que no me parecía mucho a la Bella de meses atrás. Alice diría que estoy fatalmente vestida y mi cabello había perdido brillo, además se me caía mucho últimamente.

—¿Prefieres ir a nuestro lugar?— preguntó Edward. Lo miré y asentí.

Me obedeció y volvió a encender el auto. Llegamos, Edward estacionó muy rápido, tal y como Emmett lo hacía, no había duda, era un Cullen. Igual que mi bebé, me preguntaba si sería idéntico a su padre.

Edward abrió mi puerta, me ayudó a bajar pero evité que me abrazara, no quería que sintiera mi vientre todavía. A simple vista no se notaba pero si me tocaba lo sentiría.

Subimos las escaleras tomados de la mano.

—Quise dejar la habitación pero me traía muchos recuerdos, por eso todavía duermo aquí algunas noches— dijo cuando prendía las luces.

Todo estaba tal cual lo dejé. Incluso nuestra foto sobre el velador.

Y algunas ropas mías donde seguro ya no entraba.

Edward me atrajo otra vez hacia él y lo rechacé con un ágil movimiento.

—Aún no me perdonas— dijo con tristeza. Me senté en la cama sin decir palabra, no sabía cómo empezar a contarle. Cuando me fui no sabía lo del bebé. No quería que creyera que no lo quería cerca de nosotros o que pensé en alejarlo de su hijo.

Se arrodilló delante de mí, mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta.

—Bella, sé que te hice demasiado daño, sé que no quise oírte, que fui un completo idiota. Te pido, no, te suplico que me perdones, que me permitas enmendar mi error. Viviré para hacerte feliz, si tú todavía me quieres claro— su voz se quebró, ¿Edward dudaba de que lo quisiera? No podía amarlo más.

—No hay nada que perdonar Edward, creo que yo me precipité al irme de esa forma…

—No amor, te hice daño y nunca me lo perdonaré— otra vez trató de llevar sus manos a mi cintura y me levanté de golpe. Debía decirle de una vez antes que se dé cuenta por sí mismo.

—¿Ya no me amas Bella?— preguntó mirándome con seriedad.

Valor Bella, sólo dile que va a ser padre.

—Edward… yo, tengo algo que decirte… cuando estaba en Port Ángeles...— empecé titubeando.

—¿Conociste a alguien?— preguntó caminando hacia una silla. La tomó y se sentó frente a mí. Yo había vuelto a posarme en la cama.

—Bueno, hice algunos amigos pero eso no es lo que quería decirte… mi salud no era la mejor y fui al hospital, el doctor Uley fue muy amable…

—¿Un médico?— ay ya me estaba fastidiando que no me dejara terminar.

—Sí, un médico, lo necesitaba para…

—¿Para qué necesitabas un médico? Yo te buscaba como loco, fui a Seattle, a Chicago, hasta viajé a Londres a buscarte— era la primera vez que veía furioso a Edward y me gustó. Siempre había sido tan dulce, creo que de ahora en adelante aprendería a verlo de otra forma. Como alguien que podía protegerme y a quien respetar.

—Necesitaba un médico para que me realizara una prueba de embarazo— su mirada cambió de pronto.

Y sus ojos volaron a mi pancita.

Tomé sus manos y las coloqué en mi pequeño y duro vientre.

Edward no salía de su asombro. Con lentitud movió sus manos hasta llegar a mi cintura y atraerme a su pecho. Esta vez no lo rechacé y me aferré a su cuello, necesitaba escuchar su corazón.

—Bella… porque… debiste haberme dicho… yo no lo sabía— murmuraba frotando mi espalda.

—Tenía miedo, que sólo quisieras al bebé y no a mí— empecé a sollozar.

—Eso jamás pasará, siempre, siempre será lo que más ame en la vida— buscó mis labios y nos fundimos en un desesperado beso. Lo había necesitado tanto, estaba tan feliz de volver a estar entre sus brazos.

El deseo se encendió como la pólvora, en segundos tenía las manos de Edward recorriéndome.

—Edward, te extrañé mucho— susurré.

—No tanto como yo— nos separamos, acarició mi rostro, todavía respirando con dificultad. –Entonces vamos a ser padres… un hijo…— sonrió.

—¿Te alegra?— pregunté.

—No tienes idea de cuánto… pero ¿Pensabas irte sin decírmelo? ¿Pretendías seguir huyendo sin que yo supiera nada?— me reprochó.

—Edward, tenía miedo— me quejé haciendo un puchero.

—¿Cómo puedes temerme, si sabes que te amo tanto?— volvió a besarme. Lentamente, con devoción, cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Traté de decir algo pero no pude. Edward estaba demostrándome cuanto me amaba. Lo podía sentir no sólo en sus caricias, en su respiración y en las dulces palabras que me decía.

No quería pensar en que haríamos más adelante ni las decisiones que ibamos a tomar, confiaba en el futuro y tenía muchas esperanzas ahora.

Todo mi mundo había cambiado, por completo. Un año atrás mi máxima preocupación sería mi Ipod y una buena manicure. Ahora tenía a alguien que amaba y por alguna increíble razón él parecía más enamorado que yo. Esperábamos un hijo, lo cual me asustaba un poco, pero al lado de Edward no tenía miedo de nada.

Es cómo si pudiese enfrentar todo lo que esté por venir.

* * *

><p>Ay, amo las reconciliaciones. Bueno ya está... terminado... jeje... ah verdad.. no he puesto FIN, es porque le haré un pequeño epílogo. Porque faltas detalles ¿Verdad? Claro, todas se preguntarán que pasó con Charlie. Y si los Cullen aceptarán a Bella, bueno claro que la aceptarán que cosas pienso...<p>

En dos días lo subo y coloco "Complete".

Ah no se olviden de pasar por mi otro fic EL CONSERJE, espero que no piensen que ando de resbalosa con la gente del servicio. jeje porque no tengo. Yo solita hago todo en mi casa... bueno sí tengo jardinero para cortar el cesped y podar las rosas pero viene una sola vez por semana y es igualito a un hobbit.

Gracias por leer... espero sus lindos comentarios.

Patito


	34. Epilogo

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer pero esta historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p>Sumary: Un nuevo jardinero pondrá de cabeza el mundo en el que vive la rica heredera Bella Swan. Él es todo lo que ella siempre quiso... salvo que no tiene un centavo.<p>

¿Será suficiente el amor para vencer las barreras sociales?

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

**EL AMOR VERDADERO NO TIENE FINAL**

—Vamos amor, sólo un esfuerzo más— Edward se veía tan dulce tomando mi mano mientras nuestro hijo nacía. Si no me estuviera doliendo tanto le pediría un beso. Ahora sólo tenía las uñas clavadas en sus brazos mientras trataba de no chillar. Y a él parecía no importarle las profundas marcas que le estaba dejando.

Tomé aire, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de pujar… y de no gritar. Ay maldita sea, Edward dice que no se debe maldecir pero esto duele como… no debo decir palabras soeces.

—Eso es, lo tenemos. Lo ha hecho muy bien Bella. Señorita Young hágase cargo del bebé— la voz del doctor Uley, o Sam como quería que lo llamara, sonaba tranquila.

— ¿Qué fue?— pregunté mirando a Edward. Al fin había dejado de sentir esa dolorosa sensación de estar partiéndome en dos. Estaba sudada, despeinada y muy cansada pero no podría pegar un ojo sin saber si mi bebé era un él o ella.

— ¿Sam?— preguntó Edward.

—Es una hermosa niña— podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

Una niña, una hija mía y de Edward. Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada muy feliz.

— ¿Amor estás bien?— escuché alarmarse a Edward y abrí los ojos para darle tranquilidad a pesar que el sueño me ganaba.

—Sí, estoy bien, sólo algo cansada.

—Lo sé, eres grandiosa… te amo— me besó, quise continuar con aquello pero entonces escuchamos un gran chillido que hizo que nos separáramos y sonriéramos. Nuestra hija tenía mucha fuerza.

—Se oye tan llena de vida— murmuré.

—No veo la hora de llevármelas a casa— volvió a darme otro beso, pensé en el rostro de felicidad que tendría Esme cuando lleguemos. Viviríamos con ellos mientras reuníamos capital en el nuevo proyecto de decoración que habían iniciado Edward y su madre. Por ahora él estaba asistiendo a una escuela de paisajismo y le iba bastante bien.

Los ojos se me cerraban, apenas era consciente que estaban terminando de asearme.

—Aún no debe dormir señora Bella, aquí le traigo a la pequeña. Necesito el nombre para escribirlo en su muñequera— Emily, la novia del doctor Sam me alcanzó aquella cosita rosada envuelta en una cobija. Era adorable, tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba en todas direcciones buscando algo.

La tomé con suavidad, el dolor que sentía desapareció por un momento.

—Reneé— dije pensando en mi madre. –Esme—volví a hablar, ahora pensando en la madre de Edward. No sabía por cual nombre decidirme.

— ¿Reneesme?— preguntó Edward.

— ¿Los dos nombres juntos? ¿Te suena bien?— lo miré su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa.

—Ok, Señorita Reneesme Cullen— dijo Emily colocando un diminuto brazalete en la mano de mi bebé.

— ¿Se quedará con ese nombre?— pregunté sorprendida por la rapidez de la pediatra.

—Es provisional, pueden cambiarlo luego— volvió a irse.

—Hola Reneesme, soy tu mami— le dije acercándome a besar su pequeña frente.

—Tienes la madre más hermosa del mundo— agregó mi esposo. Le sonreí.

Qué bien sonaba llamarlo así. Y ya teníamos casi 4 meses de feliz matrimonio.

Nos casamos en casa de sus padres, en una íntima y preciosa ceremonia, que desde luego mi mejor amiga Alice organizó. Fue la única vez que he visto a mi padre en este tiempo. No supe de qué forma se enteró, ni como se presentó así, de pronto. Sólo para llevarme de su brazo los metros que me separaban de la escalera al altar. Fueron los pasos más felices que he dado. Luego de terminar la ceremonia y sin despedirse se marchó. Y por lo que sabía estaba saliendo con Sue, su secretaria. Ahora estaban de viaje. Quisiera que conociera a su nieta. Y que me perdone algún día. Edward dice que no me odia pero que todavía no es el momento propicio.

—Reneesme Carlie ¿Qué te parece? Carlie por Carlisle y Charlie— mi pequeñita bostezó lo que le sacó una limpia carcajada a su padre. Ya lo tenía tomado con sus manitas de un dedo.

—Me perece perfecto como ella— besó su frente. Los ojos de Reneesme se abrieron totalmente buscando al dueño de aquel beso. Eran de un marrón claro, más bonitos que los míos, pero se parecían mucho. Su cabello no podría precisarlo hasta que esté seco y crezca un poco más, apenas tenía unas pelusitas.

—Debo terminar de hacerle los exámenes a la princesa y la reina debe descansar— sentenció el doctor Sam. A regañadientes me separé de ella.

—Tiene razón preciosa, estaré pendiente de ella, debes dormir, ha sido un día agotador para ti. Estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes— prometió

.

Me desperté algo preocupada, debían ser de noche porque todo estaba oscuro. Y no había nadie más en la habitación. Pero tenía la sensación que Edward había estado a mi lado todo el tiempo. Es más, el lado derecho de mi cama aún guardaba su calor. Traté de incorporarme. Me dolieron un poco mis partes y mis manos fueron inmediatamente a mi vientre. Ya no estaba, mi bebé…

Ahora recordaba, ya había nacido. Y necesitaba tanto verla otra vez.

Con cuidado bajé de la cama. Di unos pasos, sentí ardor entre mis piernas pero podía caminar. Tomé un suéter de la maleta que había traído y me abrigué bien. Salí a mirar a los pasillos. Si Edward me encontraba era capaz de regresarme en brazos a la cama.

Me arriesgué a caminar un poco más. Si tan sólo pudiera llegar a la sala de neonatología y ver a mi Reneesme aunque sea de lejos. Creo que podría reconocerla.

Caminé lentamente por los pasillos, me crucé con una jovencita que parecía tan asustada como yo, me indicó el camino y llegué a una gran corredor donde en lugar de pared habían vidrios inmensos. Y al otro lado estaban muchos bebés en sus respectivas cuna o en cristales de incubación. Quedé fascinada. Al menos unos 20 bebés entre despiertos y dormidos esperaban por sus padres.

Me acerqué un poco más, había tan sólo una persona allí. Pero a medida que daba mis lentos pasos, la espalda de aquel hombre me pareció conocida.

Era mi padre, y estaba absorto observando una cuna en especial, a un bebé envuelto en una cobija rosa. Mi hija. "Reneesme Cullen" decía la inscripción en su cabecera. Y Charlie la miraba con adoración, incluso de perfil se notaba su amor por mi bebé.

—Tu hija es hermosa Edward— dijo cuando sintió mis pasos. Él creía que hablaba con mi esposo. Seguro por eso Edward me dejó sola, prometió estar conmigo cuando despertara. –Debe ser vanidad de mi parte pero creo que jamás veré un bebé más precioso que mi Bella— dijo aquello con tan emoción en su voz que no pude evitar soltar una lágrima.

—Gracias papá— dije limpiando mi rostro. Él se giró a verme evidentemente sorprendido.

—Pequeña ¿Qué haces levantada tan pronto?— dijo mirándome. Sentía que quería abrazarme pero se contenía.

—Necesitaba ver a mi hija— dije tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Bella… podrías… ¿Podrías perdonar a éste viejo tonto?— tenía la mirada clavada en el piso. Charlie no era una persona muy expresiva, así que eso era muy significativo para mí.

—Papá…— me arrojé a sus brazos. Me abrazó y besó mi coronilla. Lo había extrañado tanto, me había hecho mucha falta su presencia. –Perdóname tú papá… yo debí haberte dicho, no debí ocultártelo— traté de hablar pero no me dejó continuar.

—No. Creo que habría actuado igual de intransigente si lo hubiese sabido antes. Yo… nunca me di la oportunidad de conocer a la gente por lo que es en realidad. Siempre evaluaba primero su posición y su dinero para hacer amistades— confesó. –Pero tu madre no era así, a ella no le importaban las clases sociales, ni la divisiones de ese tipo, ella era tan auténtica… te pareces mucho a Renée— limpió mis lágrimas.

—Eso no es cierto… yo no era buena cuando conocí a Edward. Pero me enamoré de él, y eso me cambió por completo— él volvió a abrazarme.

—Te entiendo, en estos meses hemos conversado mucho, le pedí que no te contara nada. Él me buscó antes de su boda, me pidió que estuviese allí, fue muy insistente— sonrió. –Y en las últimas semanas yo fui el que me acerqué para saber de ti. No quería que te alejaras más. Siempre hemos sido nosotros contra el mundo ¿Lo recuerdas?— yo sonreí. –Edward es buen sujeto, lo habría aceptado aunque siguiera siendo un jardinero, porque sé que te ama y que cuidará bien de ti cuando yo ya no esté—

—No digas eso— me abracé otra vez a él.

—El tiempo pasa hija y yo sólo deseo que seas feliz— me abrazó nuevamente.

—Y lo será, yo me encargaré de eso— era la suave voz del amor de mi vida. Después que me solté de Charlie me giré a verlo, traía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Gracias— le dije. Estiró sus brazos y me acomodé para que me llevara de vuelta a la habitación.

.

Al día siguiente desperté con la habitación llena de flores, globos y pequeños peluches rosas. Edward y Alice estaban conmigo.

—Ey enana viniste…— le sonreí.

—Hace horas, ya la vi, es una cosita preciosa. No veo la hora de probarle ropa, le he traído algunos conjuntos de verano tan monos— se veía realmente feliz. Se levantó a mostrarme la ropa para mi hija.

—Es precioso, no había visto estos modelos en las visitas que hicimos con Esme al centro comercial— le dije.

—Porque son exclusivos. Yo misma los hice y ahora estoy en un proyecto para una línea de ropa de niñas. Tengo tantos vestiditos en mente— parecía tan feliz con esto.

—Amor iré pedir que nos traigan a Reneesme, la familia llegará en unos minutos— Edward me dio un beso y salió.

—Se ve que te ama, ya nos hicimos amigos y me cae bien… Bella, tengo algo que decirte— parecía querer saltar por la habitación. La conocía bien, algo grande debía ser.

Me miró alargando el silencio y mi curiosidad. Simplemente elevó su brazo hacia mí para mostrarme en el dorso de su mano una preciosa sortija que brillaba en su dedo corazón. Era preciosa, con un pequeño diamante coronando la joya. Solté un pequeño grito de felicidad y ella casi se arrojó sobre mí.

—Felicidades… Alice— dije cuando nos abrazamos.

—No lo puedo creer, yo pensé que mi Jasper esperaría a terminar su MBA, a comprar una casa, tú sabes lo previsor que es. Pero la semana pasada después de una tarde juntos me llevó a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna y se arrodilló. Fue… perfecto Bella— sus ojos brillaban, supe que serían inmensamente felices. Siempre me había parecido que eran el uno para el otro pero ya llevaban casi tres años juntos y temí que su relación se enfriase.

Una boda… sonaba tan bien.

— ¿Será pronto? Debo ponerme en forma, o no entraré en el vestido— me quejé.

—Esta noche será la petición oficial, nos casaremos en tres meses, justo el día que nos conocimos. Y quiero que seas la dama de honor en mi boda, como yo lo fui de la tuya— me hizo tan feliz oír eso.

—Claro que acepto— volvimos a chillar y a abrazarnos.

Escuché llamar a la puerta. Alice fue a abrir. Eran Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle. Me alegraba tanto que mis nuevos padres aceptaran a Rose. Con el tal Royce condenado a 20 años por intento de asesinato y otros tantos años por tráfico de drogas, la vida de se presentaba sin problemas.

— ¿Dónde está mi sobrinita?— entró mi amigo sonriendo como siempre.

—Ey, grandote— chillé.

—Bella, querida, felicidades— Esme llegó antes y me abrazó. Creo que nunca me acostumbraría a esa sensación de calidez. Eran todos los abrazos que mamá no llegó a darme, los sentía con Esme, ella era mi mamá ahora. Había tomado ese rol con tanta naturalidad que me abrumaba.

—Gracias, voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda— le sonreí. Carlisle a nuestro lado se limitó a sonreírme y a acariciar mi hombro. Su semblante protector era muy parecido al de Edward. Sin muchas palabras pero sus gestos y sus actos decían mucho de él.

—Claro, nos turnaremos el cuidado de la florecilla— dijo mi amigo.

—Su nombre es Reneesme— le corregí. Emmett seguía insistiendo en llamarme jardinerita, florecilla… y no dejaba de bromear a cerca de lo buen jardinero que era mi marido. Pero sus insinuaciones eran a veces sexuales y me hacían sonrojar.

—Compórtate tonto—Rosalie le dio un coscorrón antes de venir a felicitarme. Escuché unos pasos. Edward entró con nuestra hija en una cuna con ruedas.

Todos se acercaron a ver a la nueva integrante de la familia Cullen. Yo fui la última después de casarme. A Carlisle y Esme no les fue difícil volver a restituirle el apellido a mi esposo, claro que decidieron agregarle el nombre al que estaba acostumbrado. Carlisle bromeaba diciendo que su padre se había salido con la suya y su nieto se llamaba como él.

Muchas personas más vinieron a ver a mi hija, creo que todo el orfanato pasó a verla. No había tenido ocasión de conversar con el padre Eleazar, en verdad era una buena persona, se notaba amable y tranquilo. Me dio algunos consejos sobre la formación cristiana de mi hija. Y bueno, con él vino también Tanya. No era mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero he de aceptar que no se portó mal. Es más, creo que yo habría sido mejor villana que ella de haber estado en su lugar.

Nos miramos midiendo nuestras reacciones. Era la primera vez que estábamos a solas, Edward se llevó al padre Eleazar. Condenado marido que tenía.

—Tu hija es hermosa— me dijo mirándome todavía con recelo.

—Gracias— bueno al menos trataba de ser cortés. La última vez que la vi fue en mi boda y odié la forma como abrazó a Edward, tan posesiva.

—Oye, no quiero que me sigas viendo como amenaza… no pretendo quitarte a Edward— me dio una sonrisa dudosa.

—No podrías, aunque pusieras todo tu empeño— le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, él siempre fue tan cerrado, hasta creí que era la reencarnación de algún santo— sonrió un poco más contenta. Si ella supiera las cosas que San Edward me hacía. Solté una carcajada.

— ¿Amigas entonces?— dijo algo más confiada.

—No…— dije firmemente, la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios. — Qué te parece… ¿Hermanas? Mi hija necesita una tía— se acercó a mí y nos dimos un suave abrazo.

—Pero seré una tía muy consentidora— me advirtió.

—Prefiero que seas la tía que le enseñe el valor de las cosas, no quiero que sea una niña engreída como yo— ambas reímos con mi comentario.

—Sí que eras estirada… bueno yo seré la que me encargue de llevar a Reneesme al orfanato para que aprenda de la vida. Por cierto Bella… ya que andamos intentando ser hermanas… estoy saliendo con un muchacho y si suavizaras a Edward para que no se ponga en contra mía con el padre Eleazar, lo consideraría un gesto muy de hermanas— me sonrió de lo más fresca.

— ¿Con quién sales?— pregunté ante su revelación.

—Es cantante de un grupo de rock… pero es buen sujeto— dijo muy seria.

—Veré que puedo hacer— pareció más tranquila.

Conversamos un rato más. Era muy divertida para hablar, cuando hallaba confianza. A diferencia de Edward ella tenía un historial de novios bastante largo. Me sorprendí de eso, debido a la educación estricta del orfanato pero Tanya de lo más tranquila me dijo que desde que tenía 14 años había hecho de todo para trabajar fuera y poder conocer muchachos.

Hasta me narró su historia. O al menos lo que había averiguado de su vida. Según había logrado investigar en el lugar donde nació en Port Ángeles, sus padres fueron una pareja de franceses rastas seguidores de Bob Marley y fumadores de marihuana, de esos que se dejan el cabello lleno de trenzas. Cantaban en las calles donde ofrecían artesanías hechas a mano. Nunca la inscribieron en el registro de nacimientos y murieron asfixiados en un incendio. Dejándola sola al cuidado de una vecina que no supo ni siquiera su apellido. Y así pasó al orfanato a los 5 años. Pero ella creía que podría tener familia.

Su historia me asombró tanto, mucho más que la de Edward. Me prometí ayudarla a buscar sus orígenes. Y limar asperezas… No me vendría mal una amiga.

.

Unos días después ya estaba en casa, instalada y muy a gusto, sintiéndome tan feliz por todo lo sucedido. Papá venía a vernos todos los días. Su pequeña nieta era su adoración. Había insistido en que fuéramos a vivir a su casa pero no aceptamos su invitación. Tal vez más adelante.

Por ahora yo disfrutaba de la calidez de una familia, unos padres amorosos, un hermano juguetón, un maravilloso esposo y una preciosa hija.

Esme y yo salimos a pasear una tarde, ya casi me había recuperado del parto y quería ir al centro comercial por algunas cosas que necesitaba. Empujaba el precioso cochecito rosado de Reneesme, que mi padre había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella.

Ahora Rose tenía una tienda en la galería, donde se dedicaba a la estética. Trabajaba mucho pues su sueño era tener su propio Spa, de seguro que lo lograría pronto porque le iba muy bien.

—Bella, debo recoger un vestido en el tercer nivel ¿me esperas?— pidió Esme, mi nueva madre.

—Claro, te espero, la bebé está dormida así que me sentaré aquí— le dije mirando un acogedor lugar.

El día estaba especialmente bonito. Imaginaba que Edward ya estaría por salir de sus clases y nos alcanzaría en cualquier momento. Era realmente bueno con eso del paisajismo y su preparación de jardinero le servía mucho. Había diseñado y construido ya 3 jardines para diferentes residencias.

—Isabella Swan… perdón… ¿ahora eres Cullen verdad? Yo todavía me pregunto qué pasó allí— la voz babosa de Jacob Black me arruinó el día. Menudo perro tonto. Todavía me daba rabia recordar la foto que le hizo llegar a papá. Y que me coaccionara a besarlo para no delatarme cuando planeaba hacerlo de todas formas. Estaba parado frente a mí de lo más fresco.

—Jake… ¿Todavía estás vivo?— le sonreí con sarcasmo.

—Vivito y coleando— cruzó los brazos.

—Ya sabía que eras un animal— le dije sin hacerle mucho caso.

— ¿Todavía me guardas rencor por las fotos? Bella, debes perdonar y dejar entrar la paz en tu corazón— sonrió de manera burlona.

—Piérdete Jake… o voy a hacer que te tragues tu pipa de la paz— le gruñí.

—Qué bonita es tu hija— dijo mirando al cochecito.

—Porque tuve muy buen gusto para escogerle padre— dije presumida. No había punto de comparación entre Edward y él. Mi esposo era simplemente la perfección hecha hombre y Jacob… era un perro.

—Es bonita porque se parece a ti— dijo algo ofendido.

—Gracias. ¿Ya te vas?— le sonreí invitándolo a desaparecer de mi vista.

—Sí. Mira Bella… sé que me equivoqué ¿Bien?, sé que me porté mal contigo pero en mi defesa diré que estaba celoso. Bueno, aún lo estoy… desde que éramos niños estaba detrás de ti y no te dabas cuenta. Cuando me aceptaste como novio enloquecí de alegría pero me ganaban los celos. Todo mundo me parecía una amenaza y terminé echando a perder nuestra relación— parecía avergonzado.

—Sí, la echaste a perder, deberías ir a terapia— le dije menos molesta que antes. Al menos sí reconocía sus errores. En realidad no era malo después de todo. Sólo… un chico inmaduro.

—No estoy loco, quizás sólo estaba furioso. Bueno, el hecho es que lo siento ¿Sí? Me enteré unas semanas después que le dejé la foto a tu padre, que te desheredó. Me sentí realmente mal, yo sé cuanto quieres a tu viejo.

—Eso ya quedó atrás. Papá y yo estamos bien— dije tristemente recordando lo mal que la pasé.

—Que bueno. Pero en serio lo siento. Yo sólo quería que el tipo ese se fuera a volar. No entendía como podías salir con un jardinero y no conmigo. ¿Lo adoptaron los Cullen o qué? Porque sigo sin entender que ahora es su hijo— su mirada de curiosidad me causó gracia.

—Edward era hijo de Carlisle y Esme. Un hijo que les robaron cuando era muy pequeño. Así que por eso ahora mi hija y yo llevamos su apellido. Creo que… fue cuestión de karma— le dije muy segura.

— ¿Karma? Suena muy místico para mí— se rascó la cabeza. Bueno tampoco iba a darle una clase de filosofía hindú al tonto de Jake. Siempre había destacado en la escuela por hacer deportes no por ser listo.

—Lo que das es lo que recibes. Lo que haces te regresa. ¿Capicci?— le dije tratando de ser lo más sencilla posible. En realidad así me lo había explicado Edward la primera vez. Él sabía tantas cosas, me asombraba que teniendo tan pocos recursos había logrado educarse tan bien.

—Pues no entiendo de esas cosas. Nos vemos Bella. Me dio gusto saber que estás bien— miró una vez más a mi bebé y caminó cabizbajo.

Sonreí, tal vez no volveríamos a ser amigos como antes pero ya no había rencores. Es bueno aclarar las cosas, así no nos matamos pensando u odiando a los demás. Me alegraba que Jake de cierta forma se disculpara.

No pasé más de diez segundos en mi reflexión cuando escuché un ruido escandaloso. Me sobresalté y vi que Reneesme empezaba a despertarse. Busqué el origen de aquel alboroto. Dos empleados de seguridad del centro comercial corrían hacia un contenedor de basura, donde alguien había caído de cabeza. Esperaba que no fuese grave, siempre me pareció peligroso esos basureros al lado de las barandas de las escaleras. Claro, para aquellos malabaristas o que les gusten los deportes extremos. Nadie normal caminaría por las barandas de las escaleras.

Reneesme empezó a desperezarse y abrió sus preciosos ojitos. Le sonreí.

—Hola princesa ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Soñaste con papá?— movió sus manitas como queriendo tocar mi rostro.

Miré nuevamente hacia el lugar donde se habían acercado algunas personas. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al reconocer a Jake saliendo de aquel basurero. Me levanté de inmediato y empujé el cochecito hacia el lugar. Al menos para verificar que mi ex amigo… no estuviera herido.

Me fijé en su semblante. A parte de haber pasado la vergüenza de su vida no parecía con mayor daño.

— ¿Estás bien Jake?— le hablé en voz alta pues no quería acercarme mucho, Esme decía que había que evitarle los gérmenes a mi hija.

—Sí. Creo que ahora entiendo eso del karma— sonrió. Me reí de buena gana. –Ok, tampoco te burles. Ahora si voy necesitar terapia para mi trauma— los miembros de seguridad le pidieron que los acompañase ofreciéndole ropa limpia y un lugar donde asearse. Me despedí de él con la mano y una sonrisa.

Creo que había sido el primer paso para retomar una amistad de infancia. Tal vez. Ahora ya no lo recordaría como el ex novio celoso que quiso vengarse de mí, sino sólo como un tonto que no se fija por dónde camina. Y con restos de pizza y malteada en la cabeza.

—Ves hija… no es bueno hacer maldades, puedes terminar en un basurero— le dije a mi pequeña, pareció entender porque me sonrió.

— ¿Maldades? ¿Basurero?— esa voz. Me derretía el corazón. Era Edward. El jardinero de mi vida.

—Hola guapo. Sólo le enseñaba a nuestra princesa sobre el karma— le di un beso apasionado que me correspondió al instante.

— ¿No crees que es muy pequeña para eso?— me sonrió.

—No. Creo que nunca es demasiado pronto para empezar a reflexionar— lo abracé.

Caminamos un buen rato mirando tiendas mientras conversábamos de sus clases y sus proyectos. Me interesaba mucho la empresa que estábamos formando con sus padres. En cuanto Edward terminara sus estudios yo iniciaría un curso de administración y negocios.

Mi vida estaba llena de felicidad y tenía tantas esperanzas en el futuro pero ahora sólo quería centrarme en el presente y disfrutar cada segundo junto al hombre que amaba tanto. Y para felicidad mía, él parecía más enamorado que yo.

Ser amada es algo maravilloso ¿Conoces ese sentimiento? Él me mira y también sonríe, me abre su alma, me confía sus sueños y me siento la princesa de un cuento. Pero uno que ya no me da miedo. Uno que es tan mágico.

Sé que lo que siento por Edward no volveré a sentirlo con nadie más, que jamás dejaré de amarlo y que él me mirará de la misma forma aunque pasen los años.

Sé que vendrán pruebas, problemas, dificultades y tal vez hasta decepciones pero también sé que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa del mundo y que nada puede destruirlo.

El amor verdadero no tiene final feliz… ni triste, porque simplemente no tiene final.

F I N

* * *

><p>Ahora sí llegamos al final, fue un gusto compartir esta historia con ustedes. Como premio a su esfuerzo les dejo unas lineas que me imagine decir a Edward, cuando era jardinero pobre jeje.<p>

_Gracias._

_PATITO_

* * *

><p><em>Soy feliz entre los arboles <em>

_y las flores que cantan a la vida, _

_las hojas que se mecen con el viento _

_y van cayendo con la fatiga._

_Me gusta sentir la tierra en mi piel, _

_imaginar que mis pies tienen raíces _

_que a algún lugar pertenezco._

_Sé que Dios está cerca _

_cuando riega las plantas por mí _

_y con sus rayos las hace crecer._

_Sobre la hierba del jardín cierro los ojos_

_y sueño con la flor de tu sonrisa._

_No soy un hombre que merezca tu amor, _

_no tengo nada que ofrecerte, ni dinero, ni bienes _

_sólo mi trabajo, mis manos... mis obras _

_y un amor que no muera con las estaciones._


End file.
